


A neighbor

by tooldforthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, I really have no idea, M/M, Mild Angst, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, ah yes they are huge dorks of course, and they were neighbors, i think i can safely add, if you could even call it angst, oh my god they were neighbors, ok you kind of can now lol im sorry, one original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooldforthis/pseuds/tooldforthis
Summary: Kuroo comes back drunk in the middle of the night, and the view from his apartment suddenly doesn't seem so bad. A balcony just opposite to his windows is a particularly nice sight to watch.





	1. Favorite windows

Kuroo slowly closed the door to his apartment when he walked in. He was proud of himself for not making a sound. 

Ok, almost. He just dropped his keys.

His mind questioned the point of trying to be quiet, considering the fact that he lived alone anyway, but it was quickly decided that this should be left for debate to his sobered up brain. His current drunken brain had to deal with finding the light switch.

That wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

He could probably easily find all of the light switches in his family home and do so while being drunk _and_ blindfolded, but this place was still unfamiliar to him, as he only moved in a month ago. It also wasn’t anything like the apartment he lived in with Bokuto and Akaashi during his first year of Uni.

It was just so… quiet. Kuroo hated silence – empty apartments were definitely not his kind of thing, so he very often invited someone to hang out. But for some reason he left his friend’s birthday party earlier than most and did so without the beautiful redhaired girl that, from what he understood when she whispered into his ear, would be more than happy to fill that silence in his apartment.

Maybe it was just one of those special nights when he could actually bear being alone with his own thoughts. Or maybe it was the fact that he has done nothing but party the last few months, he actually needed to study and, _holy shit_ , tomorrow was monday already.

He shoved away that somewhat depressing thought as he finally managed to find the switch. It was right next to where he hung his jackets. Kind of an obvious spot, really.

The light illuminated his small apartment and… Kuroo immediately spotted the keys. They were a few inches to the left of where he was currently standing.

How drunk was he actually?

 _I need to lie down_.

Tokyo’s awful September heat was starting to get to him, and that wasn’t really a good combination when you were trying to sober up, so he clumsly went to open the windows in the living room.

Those huge, tall windows were probably his favorite thing in the entire place. They were making his apartment so bright during the day and, most importantly, they were letting in the noise from the not so busy streets in the neighborhood. His apartment was on fifth floor so he would have quite a view too, if it wasn’t for the opposite building that was ridiculously close to his. He wouldn’t complain though.

Kuroo approached the window carefully, because _oh god if I die falling from a window while drunk my mom will kill me,_  and he breathed in the fresh air as he opened it.

It wasn’t fresh air as much as polluted city air, but it would have to do.

He lived in a quiet neighborhood, so all of the lights in the opposite view-blocking building were switched off, everybody peacefully asleep.

Except for one place.

There was a faint light coming from an apartment on the fourth floor. A guy walked onto the balcony, placed huge headphones on his head, and sat on a wooden chair. The light in the guy’s apartment was dim, but city lanterns were still shining bright, so Kuroo could see the stranger’s face well. He was very pale, especially given the hot weather in the last few weeks, had short golden hair with a bit of a curl to it and square framed glasses. Kuroo could guess that the guy was probably tall, maybe even taller himself.

The boy seemed to be deep in thought, or at least that’s what Kuroo could tell from that distance. Whatever those headphones were playing, it appeared to have a calming effect, as the guy sat back on the chair and relaxed visibly. He seemed around Kuroo’s age.

He also seemed very attractive.

 _Don’t yell embarrassing things at a stranger in the middle of the night._ The scolding voice in his mind always sounded like Kenma for some reason.

It was tempting to break that silence, though. The guy had headphones on, but he could definitely hear a shout in his direction from such a small distance. Maybe Kuroo could invite him in.

_Please stop being drunk._

He leaned on the windowsill and wondered what the blond was listening to that made him seem relax. Maybe Kuroo should ask him, as University was stressing him out much more than he had predicted, and dealing with it by partying and filling his life with a constant flow of people really wasn’t helping.

Maybe he really was just a spoiled, lazy kid. His father always used that insult when they had an argument, which happened often in the last few years. By the end of it, Kuroo was actually glad he could finally move out, because the constant complains were starting to wear him out. He tried not to think about it too much, but he had to admit his father’s words got to him, especially when he was alone, without the distractions to block these things out.

 _Stop pitying yourself while you’re at it_ , he thought. Alcohol often made him wallow in his misfortunes.

He moved his eyes to the blond again. In some weird way, the stranger had a calming effect on him. Maybe it was looking at someone else relaxing that made himself ease up a bit and enjoy peace and quiet for once in his life.

 _I wonder what my dad would think if he found out my hobbies include staring at cute strangers while I’m drunk in the middle of the night._ He actually laughed picturing his dad’s face.

And that’s when the guy noticed him.

_Fuck._

Kuroo flinched, which made him lose his balance; his right hand slipped off the windowsill and he hit his head on the window frame.

Classy.

He heard a voice coming from the balcony as he pulled himself up. It was definitely matching the guy’s appearance.“Could you be so kind and not fall from that window? I don’t want to be dragged to the police station as the only witness of your death.” 

“Rude,” Kuroo replied while massaging his head, trying to regain his balance. “You know, I was goin’ to ‘nvite you over but you just missed that chance. ‘Cause you’re rude.”

“Oh really? And I was looking forward to meet the dude who’s been creepily staring at me at 2 a.m, while laughing to himself.” The guy had really mastered the single most sarcastic tone in the universe. Kuroo kind of liked it.

“Yeah, um, sorry I was -uhhh- trying to figure out what you were listening to," he replied, kind of surprised at his embarrassment. It was very hard to make Kuroo lose his confidence, and this sassy guy did it with one sentence.

 _Oh I’m definitely calling him Sassboy_.

“I’m listening to drunk creeps, apparently.” There was a hint of amusement in the guy’s seemingly annoyed tone. He took off his headphones, “Is your head okay?”

“Ah, he does care!” Kuroo exclaimed a little too loud as he touched his chest theatrically. “Well, we’ll probably find out t’morrow so stay tuned.”

“Don’t worry, the hangover will probably block out any pain from the injury you might have just suffered. ”

“You know what, from now on I’m goin’ to ruin every single one of your little chilling out on the balcony routines. ‘Cause you’re rude.”

“How do you know it’s a routine?”

“I just found out.” Kuroo smirked victoriously.

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw the blond roll his eyes.

“Weren’t you embarrassed, like, 10 seconds ago?”

“That was before you became concerned about my head. I’m tooouched.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find out tomorrow why I was concerned.” The blond put his headphones back on, then took out his phone, as he was probably going to search for a song. “It would be better for you if you went to sleep.”

“Uhhh, you’re no fun,” Kuroo complained, sounding like a disappointed kid.

He suddenly had an absolutely _brilliant_ idea.

“Fine,” he said, “I’ll go to sleep if you give me your name.” Kuroo gave the blond his signature smirk.

The boy wasn’t impressed.

“Why exactly would I do that?”

“B’cause I just decided that I won’t leave you alone until you do. Oh and I _will_ call you Sassboy.“

The guy scowled when he heard the nickname. “You know I can always ignore you, right?”

“I’m not so easy to ignore,” Kuroo crossed his arms, challengingly. The movement made him lose his balance again and he almost fell backwards.

The blond sighed. “Okay, I will give you my name…”

“FUCK YES-“

“…tomorrow, when you’re sober. In exchange, you’ll have to promise me you’ll move  _away_ from that window.”

Kuroo thought about it for a couple of seconds. “You won’t give me a fake name?”

“I can’t promise anyth-“

“It’s a deal then, Sassboy!” Kuroo shouted, completely forgetting that there were people asleep all around him. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you.” 

“Great,” the guy said, that sarcastic tone back again, “Well, goodnight Kuroo. I hope you won’t feel like a truck had run you over when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, cute stranger,” he waved. The guy looked at him for a moment but didn’t wave back, he instead tapped something on his phone, which was probably the play button.

Kuroo didn’t make it to bedroom, he instead fell on the living room couch and was asleep within minutes.

* * * 

He woke up the next morning feeling like a truck had run him over.

He slept in a terribly awkward position, so he had trouble moving his neck without feeling any sort of pain. But that was still nothing compared to the pounding headache. It felt like his brain had finally decided to kill him via bursting out of his head.

Kuroo knew his hangover symptoms. He could now feel what he always felt after having too much to drink: hatred for light of any kind (fuck you, huge-ass windows), his mouth feeling like he spent the last month on the Sahara desert and muscles that felt like used up sponges. This headache though, that was something else. It was almost as if-

_Wait._

He touched his head and felt a huge bump on the right side, next to his ear. He probably should have done that a little more gently, seeing how the pain seemed even more determined not to let him live through the day now. How hard has he hit that window frame?

_Oh I’m sure you’ll find out tomorrow why I was concerned._

He remembered the stranger’s voice from yesterday and immediately felt like a complete idiot. Did… did Kuroo really say something along the lines of "ohh I’ll go to sleep if you tell me your name”? How on earth could he have thought that this was something that should ever be said? Does he magically turn into an annoying fifteen year old when he gets drunk?

 _Ice_ , Kuroo thought as the pain intensified. Fortunately, all of his classes were in the afternoon today, and it was his free day at work. He took a bag of ice from the freezer, then made his way to the bedroom, which was thankfully so peacefully dark. He carefully lied on the bed, trying not to turn his head pain into an even worse nightmare, and took out his phone to check if he had any messages.

 **Bokuto**  
(01:14) BRO!!!! remeber send a txt when u r home k????  
(01:32) R U DEAD

 **Kenma**  
(01:20) Remember to let us now when you are home.  
(02:17) You forgot and fell asleep, didn’t you.

 **Unknown**  
(08:23) hi! Ikumi here, we met yesterday at Akaashi’s birthday party. I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime? ^^

_5 missed calls from: Bokuto._

He really should have switched off silent mode.

Well, it was better to answer them all now, especially to Bokuto since his energetic friend was probably going to wake up, find out there still isn’t any message from Kuroo and rush to the rescue.

 **To: Bokuto**  
(09:48) i kind of did die  
(09:48) i’m ok though!  
(09:49) and i’m so sorry bro i hope i didn’t ruin your night

 **To: Kenma**  
(09:50) yes i did i’m sorry : <

He wondered for a minute what he should reply to Ikumi’s message. He kind of sucked at dating. Sure, he could flirt for hours, and he loved getting physical, but when it came to actual commitment, he was absolutely awful. He always found himself bored after a short period of time while the other person was getting invested, and he hated hurting people like that. They didn’t deserve an ass like him.

_But it’s just coffee._

He replied that yeah, sure, he would be glad to meet up.

The ice was starting to ease the pain, _thank god_. He was still tired and would probably doze off during classes, but maybe, just maybe, with enough determination and about sixty cups of coffee, he could make it. He was so glad Sassboy made him go to sleep, or else this would’ve turned out even worse.

 _Yup, you’ve also called him that incredibly creative nickname, you absolute moron_.

He wondered if the blond would show up on the balcony today. Come to think of it, Kuroo had pestered him for a good while, and the guy gave him absolutely nothing. What was he listening to? What was his name?

Not only he didn’t answer anything, he actually made a drunk Kuroo go to sleep. That guy was a fucking wizard.

_He did say he would give me his name when I 'd get sober, though. He probably said that so I would leave him alone, but still._

He shoved any follow up thoughts away, set his alarm clock to 2 p.m and closed his eyes, hoping he would get some additional sleep.

* * *

Why did he choose graphic design as his major.

He was sure he had an answer to this question before this hell of a day started. Now, after three looong classes, he seemed to have forgotten everything he ever knew, thought or was. He really needed to step his study game up though, because this wasn’t getting any easier, and talent could only get him so far.

Of course he didn’t get any sleep earlier.

Maybe an hour after the pain started to be bearable, and he was just about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed and he was greeted with a “ARE YOU OKAY????” shouted by a very concerned Bokuto, apparently too concerned to check if Kuroo had already texted him. He couldn’t remember much from the conversation as he was basically dead, but he recalled Bokuto saying something about the party being _so great bro, a shame you left so early_ followed by a quick ode to how wonderful Akaashi is (which happened regularly since they have gotten together) and… something about Kenma’s new friend having a party next friday? He definitely had to ask Kenma about whoever that was. It was always amazing whenever his introverted friend hit it off with someone.

The conversation with Bokuto had somehow continued for around 30 minutes. By the time it had ended, he said goodbye to any possible sleep he might get, so, having a couple of hours of additional time and a brain that just refused to sit in one place, he texted Ikumi and asked if she wanted to meet now.

They met in a coffee place near his University and it was…okay. Some small talk, occasional laughters, 3 cups of coffee for him and some mild flirting. She was a sweet girl, and seemed smart too, so he really shouldn’t have any reason to complain. It was just so _safe_ , the topics centered around university, hobbies and occasional funny-not-funny remarks you make to a person you’ve just met, watching out not to make them uncomfortable or offended. ‘Okay’ was the best way to describe it.

He felt how tired he was immediately after they said their goodbyes. He wasn’t even sure what was the point of going to his classes since he would probably remember around 10% of anything that was said there, but here he was after it all: exhausted, sweaty and irritated, as he opened his apartment door at 8 p.m.

He took off his shirt as soon as he walked in. It was so hot outside he actually thought this entire day was a plot against his life. He rushed to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and drank it so fast that some of it went down his neck and onto his torso. He felt a bit better at last.

Then he felt a light sting on his arm.

A mosquito.

In fact, there were at least five mosquitoes casually flying around his apartment like they paid the fucking rent or something.

Ah. He didn’t close the windows in the living room when he went out.

If someone asked him what went on in the next 30 minutes, he would have to say he only recalls bits of it, and those bits involved him aggressively shouting at insects while sloppily chasing them away from his apartment.

"GET. THE FUCK. OUT!" He yelled, running towards his living room windows at what he hoped would be the last mosquito he would ever see in his life. He would never open those damn windows ever ag-

The blond from yesterday was there on the balcony, watering a plant. And looking right at Kuroo.

He honestly thought the awkward silence would never end.

“Hi there, creep,” the guy was surprisingly the first one to say anything. “I see it’s ‘screaming at a vacuum day’ today?”

Maybe Kuroo was completely out of it, but the moment he heard that sarcastic tone again a small smile showed up on his face.

“Mosquitoes. I didn’t close the windows because I’m a fucking idiot.”

“That I already figured out.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo replied absentmindedly. He thought the guy only seemed so attractive to him because he was hammered yesterday, but he could definitely say that his drunken mind wasn’t out of touch with reality. Kuroo was now sure that the blond was taller than him, he was also slim, and it was visible even with the guy wearing a loose plain white t-shirt and regular jeans, although he also appeared to have a bit of muscle on those arms. Maybe he played some kind of sport?

Kuroo suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was standing there shirtless in front of the guy.

“So listen,” he heard himself saying, “I’m sorry I annoyed you yesterday, I kind of do that when I’m drunk… Well I actually do it when I’m not drunk too, sometimes. If it makes you feel any better, I had the worst day ever and wouldn’t mind dying.”

He thought for a second that the guy would actually smile. “I assume your head wasn’t that nice to you in the morning?”

“It wasn’t nice to me the whole goddamn day. It would probably be worse if you hadn’t made me go to sleep, so thanks for that.”

“I would say that it was no problem, but you annoyed the shit out of me.”

“It’s what I do.” Kuroo smirked. “But really, I owe you one. If you’ll ever have someone you have to annoy, you can count on me.”

“I’m actually good at that myself,” the guy said, “It doesn’t look like you’ve listened to my ‘go to sleep’ advice very well, though.”

Kuroo laid his forearms on the windowsill and placed his head on them. “I don’t think the concept of rest likes me very much.” He said as he yawned loudly.

They both looked at each other for a brief moment, and Kuroo wasn’t sure, but it seemed the guy’s eyes were of a golden color. If that was true, then _holy shit_ , great job genetics.

“That yawn doesn’t seem to agree with you,” the guy made a longer pause. “Try listening to some music. It’s what I do, at least.”

“I don’t think you would approve of the type of music I listen to.”

“How the hell would you know that?“

“Okay then, I listen to POP. The kind that makes you want to get up and dance at a party. The ‘don’t mind the lyrics, have some fun’ kind."

The guy blinked a couple of times. “You do _not_.”

“Oh I do. It’s my faaavorite,” Kuroo confirmed, acting proud.

“No wonder your brain hates you,” the blond actually laughed a little with that remark. Maybe it was nonsensical, but that laugh felt like a victory to Kuroo.

“Guess you’re right,” he yawned again. He realized that as fun as it was talking to the guy, he would probably fall asleep on that windowsill in matter of minutes. “I probably do have to rest though, so thanks again. And see you later I guess?”

He only got a nod, so he reluctantly got up to close his windows.

“Kuroo,” he suddenly heard his name. He looked at the blond, surprised, “It’s Tsukishima,” the guy said, “Kei.” He went back to his apartment.

Kuroo just stood there for a second, dumbfounded. He then smiled to himself, and finally closed the windows.

_Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all._

He slept like a rock that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all probably hate those "this is my first fic and english isn't my main language" but umm yeah, this is my first fic and english isn't my main language, I AM SORRY.


	2. A disaster

“Damn it!”

Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts when Bokuto exclaimed, defeated again by Akaashi. They were playing some awful Mortal Kombat-like game that required you to basically slam your fingers blindly on the controller. Somehow, Bokuto lost to his boyfriend every time.

“Again!”

“Actually, I think that last round ends your misery for today,” Akaashi said calmly as he put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. That seemed to make Bokuto forget his countless defeats almost immediately, and Kuroo found himself wondering yet again if Akaashi put some kind of a spell on the overly energetic boy when they started dating.

Thursdays were probably his favorite day of the week. Morning classes, afternoon shift at the bar he worked in, and just enough free time in the evening. He should probably be spending that time studying, but there he was again: at his friends’ apartment, drinking beer and playing mindless games. Bokuto definitely had some spells of his own, and the one that got Kuroo every time was ‘wanna hang out bro?’.

Although Kuroo _was_ actually spending more time in his apartment lately. Talking to a certain blond at night, to be more specific.

“…right, Kuroo?” he heard Bokuto’s voice coming from the other side of the room, where the console was.

Why couldn’t his brain think and listen to a conversation at the same time.

“Um, yeah Bo, you’re right.”

“Ha!” Bokuto shouted. “See Kenma, just because we don’t know the key combinations it doesn’t mean we suck.”

“Kuroo wasn’t even listening, Bokuto,” Kenma said, seated near Kuroo on the couch, “At least that is what his ‘oh, so that’s what it was’ face is telling me right now.” He returned to playing with his phone.

“Okay smart-ass, you got me,” Kuroo retorted. “I’m still agreeing with Bokuto though, that game is a disaster and it’s meant to play in a disastrous way.”

“Aha-ha!” Bokuto proclaimed his victory, and Kuroo was sure he heard Kenma mumble the word _savages._

“You still lost like a billion times, Koutarou,” Akaashi said, arm still wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah? Kuroo, get over here so I can beat you!”

“Shouldn’t you ask Kenma? I mean, he was the one that said our gameplay sucked. Which, I might add, was kind of a fair statement.”

“No, because I’m not losing again today.” Bokuto pointed his finger at Kuroo. “Get ready for the challenge of your lifetime!”

Kuroo finished his beer. “As much as I'd like to kick your ass Bo, I’m kind of tired so I thought I’d head home.”

“What?” Bokuto was genuinely surprised. ”But you’re never tired. That’s our _thing.”_

“No, that’s actually your thing. Us mortals are just trying to keep up.”

“Still, it’s not even eleven yet. And it’s not like you to drink two beers and just go,” Bokuto narrowed his eyes, obviously trying to figure out what Kuroo was up to.

Kenma lowered his phone, which was never a good sign. “Are you planning to talk to the guy from the balcony today?”

_Oh boy._

“Ohhhhh, who’s that?” Bokuto was even more interested in why Kuroo was leaving now, which either meant telling him quickly or spend the rest of the night answering his texts. He could’ve predicted that telling Kenma about Tsukishima would backfire eventually. His best friend wasn’t very good at guessing which information should and shouldn’t be revealed at a given moment if he wasn’t directly told to keep a secret. Kuroo sighed.

“There’s this guy that lives in a building opposite to mine, you probably know which.”

“The view-blocking monstrosity?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, that one. So my windows are close to his balcony and we’ve talked a couple of times since I drunkenly pestered him after I got back from Akaashi’s birthday. That’s it.“

His friends looked at him suspiciously.

“I _am_ going back because I’m tired.”

“Uh-huh,” Akaashi wasn’t convinced. His tone always seemed devoid of any emotion, but Kuroo knew his friend well enough to see through it. Akaashi liked to know as much as possible about the people he had a closer relationship with. He was like an overprotective parent. “And what is this guy like?”

Kuroo scratched his head. “Sarcastic but kind of funny? Blond. Very tall. Very smart.”

“Some useful information.”

“Hey, I wish I could tell you more, but I really don’t know that much about him. I just like talking to him,” Kuroo said. And that really was the truth. Mostly.  

He’s had six longer talks with Tsukishima since the blond had told him his name almost two weeks ago, and Kuroo was amazed at how much fun he had just having conversations. He could spend an hour on banter with Tsukishima and not get bored at all. In fact, he was only getting more interested.

Still, Tsukishima wasn’t very keen to reveal anything about himself, to a point where the more Kuroo talked to Tsukishima and saw how careful he was not to let any information slip, the more he was wondering why the blond had told Kuroo his name in the first place.

He revealed some things, although it was mostly either implicitly or by accident _._ Kuroo could for example guess that Tsukishima had sleeping problems and that’s why he often spent half of the night on the balcony… or at least that’s what he had put together from the phrase ‘I don’t tend to sleep very well’. 

The only information he was a hundred percent sure of was that his very mysterious neighbor was a huge fan of the original Jurassic Park movie. He was able to get that from the bewildered look on Tsukishima’s face after Kuroo had described the film as ‘okay, I guess’ and the boy's rant about the greatness of the movie and dinosaurs in general that came afterwards. It was priceless.

So yes, he didn’t know much. But with every talk the thought of this sarcastic, dinosaur-loving guy was more and more present in his head. Kuroo wanted to know more.

And he wasn’t tired today.

“Okay, well, you don’t get to leave early tomorrow. We’ve got to make sure this new friend of yours knows how to throw parties, Kenma.” Bokuto winked at his very unimpressed friend.

“Frankly, the only thing I’m worried about is whether you two know how to survive one.”

“Whaaat? Keiji and I are party pros together, man!”

“I obviously meant you and Kuroo.”

“Oh,” Bokuto thought about it for a second. “Fair enough, Kuroo is a disaster.” He looked towards Kuroo and took a very long sip of his beer.

“I see what you’re doing,” Kuroo said and made his way to the console, “Better prepare for your worst defeat yet.”

“Yes! “ Bokuto grabbed his controller immediately. “You’re ON!”

***

The air was perfectly still, the heat of the last few weeks was finally letting go, and the stars were actually visible, which was a very rare sight in Tokyo. Tsukishima had his headphones on, but they didn’t play any music. He didn’t mind the silence today.

Lights were still switched on in a few apartments in the opposite building. He was surprised at that for a moment, but then remembered that it was barely past midnight, so still a fairly reasonable hour. He’s been going to the balcony earlier lately.

Even though his sleeping patterns were a nightmare iself, he rarely felt completely exhausted. Sometimes he slept for five hours and other times much less, but it almost never got in the way of his everyday life. He was able to study just fine, so he didn’t feel like it called for an emergency. It would be nice to get those magical eight hours of sleep some day, but, on the bright side, he could spend that extra time doing something more or less productive.

He looked towards the windows on the fifth floor, but moved his gaze away the moment he caught himself doing it.

He noticed the lights were still switched off, though. Kuroo wasn’t home.

If Tsukishima had trouble falling asleep, then his weird neighbor had a problem with getting to the bed in the first place. Kuroo always seemed full of energy, even though he kept his days as busy as possible, or at least that’s what Tsukishima could tell after listening to his stories. Also, the lights in Kuroo’s apartment were rarely on before midnight. In fact, the only time Tsukishima had seen him before nighttime was when Kuroo had been maniacally chasing away mosquitoes. While shirtless and sweaty.

He didn’t really know why the charismatic boy kept initiating their talks. After all, Kuroo struck him as a slightly older high-school ‘cool kid’ stereotype. He was loud, overly confident and didn’t seem to care about anything except having fun. They couldn’t be more different, with Tsukishima being a textbook introvert.

But he definitely had positive qualities. As much as Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it, Kuroo was actually funny and not in an obnoxious way, as would’ve been expected. And even though he had the attention span of a goldfish, he seemed kind of smart. Well, at least when he didn’t talk about legendary dinosaur movies.

He didn’t fit his stereotype that well after all.

Tsukishima unconsciously moved his gaze to the goddamn windows again and almost got a heart attack. He took off his headphones.

“Oh my god,” he said, a little louder than he would've wanted. Kuroo was there in his bright red t-shirt, forearms on the windowsill and looking at Tsukishima. “Now you’re intentionally being a creep.”

“I wondered how long it would take for you to notice me,” Kuroo replied with a chuckle and went inside for a second to switch on the lights.

“And just how long have you been there?”

“Only about a minute. Seriously, is there some kind of radar hidden inside your head?”

_No, it’s because I keep looking at your windows every five seconds like an idiot._

“Guess I could just feel the disaster approaching,” Tsukishima said instead.

“Okay, that’s the second time someone’s called me that today.”

“Maybe it’s time to take the hint?” Tsukishima retorted, and he wondered if it wasn’t a little too harsh. It was weird - he didn’t normally worry about that stuff.

“I did. I made him suffer a miserable defeat in a terrible fighting game while his boyfriend watched,” Kuroo smiled at him provocatively, proving Tsukishima’s earlier thought wrong.

That smile should be illegal.

“I see you’ve had a productive day.”

“The most productive day ever,” Kuroo leaned on his forearms, “Guess who came to the bar today.”

Tsukishima saw the black-haired boy’s amused face and he immediately knew the answer. “Oh dear god.”

“Yes, the Law Student is back again!” Kuroo hid his face in his hands as he pretended to cry. His troublesome visitor was one of the subjects of their talk two days ago. “I had to listen to him talk about ‘being proud to be a part of the justice system of this great country’ for precisely an hour and seven minutes. The alcohol didn’t help it.”

“He got drunk?”

“No, but I almost did.”

A laugh escaped Tsukishima’s mouth, at which Kuroo perked up visibly. “Ah, so you’re a disastrous bartender too,” Tsukishima said, trying to get back to a more neutral voice, “Why don’t you just tell him that you’re not interested?”

“What? You think that guy’s into me?”

Maybe Tsukishima had to revise his previous thought about Kuroo being smart.

“Why do you think he went to your sad little bar five times already and always at the time of your shift? I don’t think that’s exactly a part of his ‘justice be served’ schedule.”

Kuroo just stood there for a moment, looking dumbfounded.

“Who the hell flirts by making the other person want to jump off a roof!?” he finally said, sounding so genuinely confused it was hilarious.

“I wouldn’t know, I’m terrible at flirting.”

_Why would I even say that._

Maybe he imagined it, but he thought he saw a hint of surprise in Kuroo’s expression, so he quickly followed, “Uh, it actually sounds like the way you would flirt.”

Even if the surprise had actually been there, Kuroo snapped out of it quickly.

“Alright, I might be a disaster, but I am definitely not that guy’s level of calamity,” he said and leaned a little bit forward. “Also, that bar is not sad. Nekoma is the greatest place in Tokyo, and for a good reason too."

“I am not going to ask you why just so you can say ‘because I work there’.”

“You really are no fun,” Kuroo sighed overdramatically.

Then the cockiness seemed to disappear for a moment. It looked like he was going to say something, but no words were actually leaving his mouth, so Tsukishima was just about to retort, but then, suddenly, Kuroo decided to speak.

“But seriously, it’s a great place so, if you feel like going, then we could hang out or something.”

Tsukishima froze.

_Oh no._

It was so rare for him to talk to someone with ease while not getting annoyed or plain tired, and Kuroo somehow made that possible with his ridiculous personality. Yes, Tsukishima liked their talks. That is exactly why he wanted them to stay as they were, with him seated in his chair, on his balcony, where it was basically impossible for anything to get screwed up.

The silence was getting more and more awkward and he hated every second of it.

Why was this so hard for him anyway? It was just some guy, asking if they could hang out and Tsukishima couldn’t even utter a word, he just sat there with his mouth half-open, not knowing where to look. Why did he overanalyze this?

“Or, you know,” he heard Kuroo’s cocky voice again, “You can spend the rest of your life on that balcony. I’m sure my building is just as breathtaking to look at as yours.”

What the hell _._

Why would he invite him and then immediately turn this into an insult, what was even the point-

_Wait._

Kuroo wasn’t grinning in his usual provocative way. His smile actually seemed kind, if that was even possible.

_He’s teasing me so we can go back to banter. He can see I’m uncomfortable._

Kuroo was definitely smart. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was unbelievably stupid.

“Maybe if it wasn’t for its disastrous inhabitants,” he finally replied.

***

Kuroo waited near the bus stop where he and Kenma were supposed to meet. He knew he was early, but he couldn’t spend another second wandering around pointlessly. Standing here doing nothing wasn’t any better, actually.

He had skipped one of his morning classes today and went straight to work. After his shift was over, he headed home directly, so he could finally study a bit before going to Kenma’s friend’s party. He had his fucking day actually _planned_ for once in his life.

But then his phone buzzed.

_Incoming call from: Dad._

He clicked his tongue. Over the last few years whenever his dad called, Kuroo would always have the same naïve thought that maybe they would manage to have a decent conversation.

Well, they always did. For about two minutes.

This time it all started with his father’s simple enough question.

“So are you still working at that bar?”  

Kuroo already saw the danger in that one, so he replied with a plain “yes.”

And his father was quiet for a few seconds. Maybe he too wanted to tread lightly for once.

“Shouldn’t you start looking for a serious job now?”

Or maybe he didn’t.

“I like working there. It’s okay for now.”

“And what’s next?”

“I don’t know.” Kuroo hated the fact that he was already losing his calm.

“You never know,” his father said, the familiar hint of disappointment present in his voice.

“I am doing okay in University, so what exactly is your problem?”

“My problem is you, being a kid. You already chose a worthless major, and now you’re occupying yourself with a worthless job. So I’m asking you, what’s your plan for the future?”

“Staying my worthless self, I guess?” he replied, hearing anger in his own voice.

It went on from there. After about ten minutes of bickering over the same ridiculous stuff they always fought about, Kuroo finally hang up. He was almost accustomed to arguing with his dad by now, yet somehow this one made him particularly angry. He instantly found himself thinking about what he could’ve done differently and how he could’ve avoided another nonsense fight, but he didn’t find an answer. That only pissed him off more.

He instinctively looked towards the windows in his living room and immediately felt stupid. Why was he thinking about Tsukishima now? Even if he was miraculously there, then what would Kuroo say exactly? Not to mention how awkward it would be after he had asked that unfortunate question yesterday. The blond’s reaction made Kuroo feel so strangely disillusioned that he had left with the excuse of being tired about fifteen minutes later.

_Why the hell am I thinking about this now._

Studying wasn’t going to work. He needed to get out. So, without thinking much of it, he called Ikumi, the girl he had met at Akaashi’s birthday.

They met in the same coffee place they had before and it was a good distraction - the safe, mundane topics kept his mind off things he had no intention of dwelling on.

Maybe Kuroo needed to spend time with someone who wouldn’t immediately know he was pissed, unlike his friends. He could also see why Akaashi befriended Ikumi at Uni – she was very easy to talk to with her seemingly cheerful personality. Kuroo could actually relax a bit when he was there.

There was just one problem. While it was only a distraction for him, by the way she kept looking at him, he could guess that it was something entirely different for her. And for some reason, even though he knew flirting was going to be involved, it kind of made him uncomfortable, which was a _very_ unfamiliar feeling to him. So, being the idiot he was, he wished her a good evening and left a little bit earlier than he had intended.

And then, after wandering around for half an hour like some confused tourist, Kuroo finally arrived here.

It was starting to rain. In all his haste, he didn't bring an umbrella or even a jacket with him, and it looked like it was going to be the first colder night in a while. Figures.

_God, I’m reaching Bokuto’s level of emo mode._

He thought about going home, but quickly decided not to. He really wanted to meet that friend of Kenma’s, and he also had a feeling about where he would end up at night if he went to his apartment.

“Kuroo?” Kenma’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he saw his best friend approaching from the other side of the street.

“Oh, hey!”

Kenma stopped right in front of Kuroo, examining him. “What happened?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “That was quick.”

“Well, you’re _early_  , which is already enough of a warning and a simple ‘oh hey’ isn’t part of your usual party mode.”

“Got me there,” Kuroo made a longer pause. “My dad pissed me off. No big deal.”

“Oh.” Kenma looked kind of surprised at that, probably because it was a long time since a fight with Kuroo’s father had managed to impact his mood like that. Kuroo himself wondered what made him lose it today. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I think I just need to party it off. ”

Kenma sighed. “Okay, just… don’t do anything stupid.”

Kuroo could hear the concern in Kenma’s tone. He hated to worry his friends like that. Kenma, while being probably the most composed person on the planet, was actually excited for tonight. He shoudn’t  bother with Kuroo being a moron.

“Hey, I wouldn’t embarrass you in front of your friend. That’s always been Bokuto’s job.”

It managed to get a small smile out of Kenma. “They’ll probably be best friends by the end of the night. Hinata’s almost as energetic as Bokuto is.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Oh, you’ll see for yourself,” Kenma took out his phone typed the address in the navigation app. The place wasn’t very far, but it was still about ten minutes away from the bus stop. They started walking. “By the way, Hinata’s texted me a little while ago. Bokuto and Akaashi are already there, you know.”

They looked at each other, both knowing exactly what that meant. Kuroo immediately reached for his own phone.

 **Bokuto**  
(20:15) maaan this place is great! :D  
(20:15) i mean kenma’s friend’s place dude THIS PARTY IS GOING TO BE HUGE  
(20:16) when will you get here??   
(20:33) HINATA IS AMAZING OMG  
(20:33) he is the friend obv  
(20:34) he is SO PURE  
(21:05) also we’ve found someone your type :D   
(21:10) GET IN HEREEEEE

“Well, they seem to be having fun,” Kuroo showed Kenma the messages.

“Yeah,” there were signs of enthusiasm present in Kenma’s usual, calm voice. “Also, you really should remember to switch off silent mode.”

“As long as Bokuto’s my friend, then so is silent mode.”

The rain became heavy, but thankfully Kenma would never  _ever_ forget his umbrella. Kuroo held it above them both, while his friend was trying to figure out if they haven’t somehow become lost even while using the the app.

It seemed Bokuto has found him someone who’s supposedly ‘Kuroo’s type’ again. He himself couldn’t even pin down what that type was supposed be, but Bokuto always knew. Personally, Kuroo thought that it was because he didn’t have a specific type at all.

Again, he felt the urge to go home.

“We’re here,” Kenma said suddenly. They were standing in front of a smaller, square-shaped building, a nice change from the usual multi-storey buildings of Tokyo.

They made their way up onto the second floor, where they found a door with a sticker that said “Karasuno’s finest”, which Kenma said was the right one. Just as the friend – Hinata – had said, the door was left open, so they entered the apartment.

And _holy shit_.

Kuroo knew Bokuto liked to exaggerate, but his description of the place was actually kind of an understatement. It was  _huge._ The living room itself was probably the size of Kuroo’s whole apartment. He could also see stairs that led onto the second damn floor, and it looked like this apartment was probably half of the building itself. He now understood why Kenma had said that it was okay to bring as many people as they wanted.

“Hinata’s grandmother left him this place,” Kenma said, probably in response Kuroo’s wide open mouth. “Also, remember there are three other guys living here.”

“Oh yeah? Can I live here too then?”

Kenma elbowed him lightly.

There were so many people there, it almost looked like a club. Most of them held either a plastic cup, a can or a bottle that contained some form of alcohol, and he spotted six packs of beer left on the floor, waiting to be taken.

Yeah, this party was going to be the end of him. 

“Kurooo!” He heard Bokuto’s voice that somehow got through the noise and spotted his friend waving at them, standing near the wall. He was there with Akaashi and two other guys, whose heads immediately turned towards Kuroo and Kenma. One of them was short, definitely shorter than Kenma, and had brown hair with a couple of blond streaks on top, while the other was a slim freckle-faced cutie. As they moved towards the group, he also spotted another guy near them, awkwardly leaning against the wall-

Kuroo’s heart skipped a bit.

_Oh my fucking god._

He was now certain that those eyes were golden. And they were staring right at him from underneath the square framed glasses, looking probably just as surprised as Kuroo himself was at that moment.

Tsukishima Kei was there, right in front of him.

And all of a sudden, the thought of going home seemed very, very distant.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have FINALLY ended so I could relax a bit writing this, ahh.


	3. Questions

Yamaguchi had told Tsukishima that Hinata’s apartment was kind of a big deal, but seeing it in real life was truly something else. For a student like him, who’s place was just one room plus a kitchen and a bathroom, this looked almost like a royal palace. What would one even do with so much space? No wonder Hinata had invited Sugawara, Nishinoya and Asahi to live here.

It was the first time most of the guys from his volleyball team were supposed meet after high school had ended, and although parties weren’t really his thing, Yamaguchi persuaded him to go. His best friend conveniently left out the fact that every living being in the neighborhood and their mother was going to come here.

“Come on Tsukki, don’t look at me like that. You’re going to have fun!” Yamaguchi actually sounded like he believed that.

“The only thing I feel like having now is alcohol,” Tsukishima grunted. “Where did Hinata even meet all those people?”

“Well, he didn’t,” Yamaguchi replied, his eyes focused on locating familiar faces, “Apparently he invited about fifteen people, but told each of them that they could bring whoever they wanted.”

Tsukishima looked at the sea of strangers again.

_I’m going to die here._

“I have to admit, it was very smart of you not to disclose that information, you freckled devil.”

“Hey, our schedules are only getting busier, so who knows when we would have another chance to meet with everybody again? Sorry Tsukki, but it had to be done.” Yamaguchi’s tone actually sounded a little bit apologetic, so Tsukishima sighed and left it at that. He also had to admit that his friend had point. An opportunity to see each other in a larger group wasn’t probably going to present itself very often.

“Yams, you actually managed to drag him out of his apartment!” They suddenly heard an energetic voice, and it could only belong to one person.  Nishinoya was practically running towards them, almost knocking over three different people in the process. “It’s great to see you guys.” He managed to embrace them both in one hug.

“Good to see you too,” Yamaguchi said when the short boy released them. “And it wasn’t that hard with Tsukki, actually.”

Nishinoya raised his eyebrows as he turned towards Tsukishima. “He didn’t tell you about the ‘bring whoever you want’ thing, did he?”

“Oh, he did. About a minute ago.”

The former libero guffawed at his reply. Although his upbeat personality was sometimes a bit too much for Tsukishima, Nishinoya was so easy to be around with that he couldn’t help but like the guy. “Come on,” he nudged them. “I’ll get you guys some beer.”

“Oh my god, _thank you_.” Tsukishima said, feeling as if Nishinoya was an angel sent from the heavens to save him, but they didn’t make it very far on their quest to find the much wanted alcohol.

“AAAH, you guys made it!” Hinata’s voice sounded so excited that Tsukishima just had to snicker. He almost forgot how ridiculously enthusiastic that orange bouncing ball could get.

“Hello, Shrimpy.” He noticed two other people with his former teammate. One of them was this muscular guy with spiked up gray hair, who somehow reminded Tsukishima of an owl. The other was a slim brunet with probably the most expressionless face he’s ever seen.

“I was just showing these guys around,” Hinata said, loud as always, “Everyone, this is Bokuto and Akaashi.“

“Hi!” the owl exclaimed, his voice being the definition of excitement. It was followed by a very reserved ‘nice to meet you’ that came from the other guy. Tsukishima has never seen two people so different standing so close to each other.

Soon enough they all started chatting, the two boys actually ending up being nice to have a conversation with, although it was mostly Bokuto, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi doing all the talking, with Hinata being gone to see if anyone new arrived. And really, if Tsukishima thought that he knew enthusiastic guys, then he would have to put them in some kind of a different, lower category after he’s heard Bokuto talk more. No wonder he and Hinata hit it off so well, despite knowing each other for less than an hour. The guy was like a drunk Kuroo, but amped up to eleven.

Right. Kuroo.

His neighbor kept popping up in Tsukishima’s thoughts; he couldn’t help but wonder what the raven was doing. He felt bad for the way he’d reacted yesterday, especially with how Kuroo had left a short while after, saying that he was tired. Like it was even possible for that guy to get tired before 1 a.m.

Tsukishima really needed some alcohol.

He let the others have their conversations, and, leaned against the wall, tried to locate the beer that Nishinoya mentioned. It was difficult though, with so many people moving around, some of them actually dancing to the awful pop song that was now playing.

Parties _really_ weren’t his thing _._

He finally managed to spot the six packs casually left on the floor on the other side of the room. He was just about to go get one, but then he heard the most unexpected thing that could’ve been said at the moment.

“Kurooo!” Bokuto’s shout was so loud that Tsukishima couldn’t possibly have misheard. His eyes immediately went towards the spot where it was aimed at.

He thought he was hallucinating for a second, but no.

Kuroo Tetsurou looked like he’s just seen a ghost. Tsukishima’s skin has without a doubt turned even paler, and he was not able to move a muscle, so he might have actually resembled one.

“Bro, you’re finally here! I thought you guys died or something!” Bokuto’s voice managed to get him back to reality, and only now did Tsukishima realize that there was another guy near Kuroo, a short blond with noticeable black roots. Kuroo seemed to snap out of his surprise too, as he made his way closer to them, closer than Tsukishima had ever seen him.

_Hazel eyes._

There seemed to be something off about him, but Tsukishima couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Sorry I didn’t answer your texts, Bo,” Kuroo said, his usual cocky voice present. Then he turned to Tsukishima. “Hi,” The grin was there, but something was missing. Was Kuroo nervous or something?

Unfortunately, Tsukishima definitely was, because he spoke before even giving it a single thought. “Nice to meet you.”

_What._

Of course he had to fucking panic. Again.

He couldn’t even make himself say anything more, it was yesterday’s awkwardness all over again, but even more nerve-racking. Tsukishima’s eyes were probably playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a hint of actual hurt in his neighbor’s expression. “What do you mean-“

“Kenma!!!” Kuroo’s words were interrupted by Hinata, who ran towards the short, blond boy, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Kuroo slowly turned his eyes away from Tsukishima, and it was like every emotion he’s just seen on the boy’s face was never there when he smiled and greeted Hinata.

Tsukishima really must have imagined it.

“Tsukki, look!” Yamaguchi has just stopped talking with Nishinoya. “Asahi and Sugawara are there,” he pointed his finger at somewhere near the corner of the room, where their former teammates were supposedly standing.

Tsukishima glanced at Kuroo once again. The raven was still just a few steps away, but didn’t seem to notice him anymore, as he was talking with Hinata and this Kenma guy. Tsukishima wanted to explain his earlier stupid ‘greeting’. And talk about yesterday’s awkward silence. And he wanted to ask what the hell was up with Kuroo’s expression today.

But he just couldn’t make himself do any of that. They only knew each other for two weeks, Kuroo probably didn’t even think about it that much.

“Let’s go then,” he said to Yamaguchi.

***

It was actually great to see Kenma having a non-forced conversation with somebody, although Kuroo was a little bit amazed that his quiet and composed friend got along with someone as lively as Hinata. The guy could almost rival Bokuto’s personality, if it was even possible.

Too bad he could barely focus on that. It was a good thing his best friend was too busy with Hinata, otherwise he would’ve guessed that Kuroo was acting strange. He was engaging in the conversation with the cheerful boy and Kenma, but his mind was someplace entirely different.

“Hey,” Hinata said, sounding like he just had the most brilliant idea, “I should show you two around, come on!”

Kuroo could use a distraction, so he was just about to agree, but then Bokuto chimed in.

“Actually,” he put his arm over Kuroo’s shoulder, “May we borrow Kuroo for a moment? Don’t worry, we can show him the apartment for you.”

That didn’t sound right. It wasn’t like how Bokuto would normally talk. It was almost as if…

He turned his head. _Yup_.

Akaashi was standing nearby, eyes focused on Kuroo. He forgot he had another perceptive as hell friend, aside from Kenma.

“Good idea,” Hinata said. A few moments later, he and Kenma were gone, and that’s when Akaashi made his attack.

“What was that all about?”

“Meaning?” Kuroo knew that his attempt at derailing the conversation was pathetic at best.

And Akaashi knew that too. “Come on Kuroo - that guy? You looked like you were going to pass out the moment you saw him, and you’ve been all over the place since.”

There was a moment of silence, with his friends waiting for an answer, and it became obvious that they wouldn't let this go. Kuroo sighed, defeated, “That was the guy I’ve been talking to lately. From the balcony.”

“WHAT!? THAT WAS-“

Kuroo elbowed Bokuto before everybody in the neighborhood could hear what he was about to say.

“Yes,” he answered. And then something hit him. “Wait, was  _he_ the guy you’ve texted me about? The one that was supposed to be ‘my type’?”

“What? No,” Bokuto replied, keeping his voice at a lower level this time, “That was about the freckled one – Yamaguchi.”

Ah, yes. The cute guy that called Tsukishima ‘Tsukki’ and disappeared with him in the crowd. _That one._

“Wait,” Bokuto was fortunately there to break that train of thought. “If you two know each other, then why did that Tsukishima guy act like you didn’t?”

Maybe not so fortunately.

“I don’t fucking know,” he said, probably too harshly, because his friends were looking at him in what seemed like total confusion. “Look, I really need to relax, so let’s just have some fun tonight,” he added quickly.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Akaashi’s voice sounded worried.

“Come on, Akaashi, I’ve had a shitty day to begin with. Can we just drop it for now? Please?”

The brunet was silent for a short while, but he ultimately gave in. “Okay.”

Kuroo nodded appreciatively.

“Alright then,” Bokuto put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “Let’s try to brighten you up.”

“Gladly,” he grinned in response.

They actually went on that apartment ‘tour’, with Kuroo and Bokuto each grabbing a beer. They made their way to the kitchen, and that was the first thing in the apartment that Kuroo could actually call small. It was filled with people, presumably trying to get to the alcohol they had previously hidden in the fridge. Luckily, Bokuto managed to squeeze in and get a bag of chips, which was a very welcomed snack.

The place, apart from the enormous living room, had one large bedroom on the bottom floor and three smaller ones upstairs. The whole upper floor seemed somewhat smaller actually, which was probably why most of the people stayed downstairs, and really, thank god it wasn’t that big, because he would already be begging Hinata to let him live here if he saw _two_ ridiculously spacious bedrooms with comfy, king-sized beds.

The upper floor had one advantage over the bottom one though, it being a huge balcony. Kuroo tried not to think too much about who it reminded him of. He couldn’t locate the blond anywhere.

_Stop._

“Man, I can’t get enough of this place!” Bokuto’s eyes were shining with pure excitement,“We’re going to get ourselves an apartment like that one day, aren’t we Keiji?”

“We would never get rid of Kuroo if we lived in a place like that.”

“And would you blame me?!”

Akaashi gave him a little smirk. “Guess not.”

They snooped around for a while longer, then made their way downstairs, Bokuto and Akaashi wanting to get themselves a drink.

“You guys go,” Kuroo said. “I’ll get one of those beers again.”

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto was already pacing towards the kitchen.

He wanted to search for Kenma, but he quickly realized he didn’t stand a chance at finding him - it was almost impossible to look for familiar faces with so many people around. With what he has seen so far, Kuroo estimated there were about eighty people at the party. Many were dancing now, probably being under the spell of a good alcoholic drink, others stood around talking to each other or engaging in other, more intimate activities, and several lucky ones were enjoying the comfort of the big couch in the middle of the living room.

He stopped near the six packs and was lucky enough to get one of the few beers left. Bokuto and Akaashi had a chance to get their better quality alcohol from the fridge, but there was no way in hell Kuroo would wait in that kitchen for all those people to get to their stuff first. He opened the bottle, and, after a sip, he could again confirm that the beer barely made it to the average category.

“Kuroo?” he heard his own name all of a sudden, and it came from a feminine voice that he recognized. He turned around.

“Ikumi?” She was dressed in a tight black dress, her loose red hair reaching her collarbones. She looked stunning. “What are you doing here?”

“Akaashi invited me,” she said, and Kuroo wondered why he didn’t figure it out immediately. Akaashi really liked that girl for some reason. “I’m actually here with a friend, but I’ve lost her a while ago. Have you seen a tall girl with short, pink hair?”

“I think I have, actually,” Kuroo replied, looking at the opposite side of the living room, where he thought he’d last seen the person fitting the description. And she was still there. “Looks like she’s enjoying the party,” he pointed at where a girl with pink hair was making out with another, blonde one.

Ikumi sighed. “I literally left her alone for five minutes.”

Kuroo chuckled at that. “Well, you know-“

He had to stop mid-sentence.

He saw Tsukishima standing a little further to the right of the kissing girls, talking with the freckled guy and two others Kuroo didn’t see before. “…how it is,” he managed to finish what he started saying, but his voice sounded weird, like it was partly stuck in his throat.

“Oh, so he’s the one?” Ikumi was looking exactly at where Tsukishima and the rest were standing. He turned his head back to her, perplexed.

“What?” The simple question was the only thing that managed to leave his mouth.

“Is he the reason you were acting so strange today, when we met?”

“What?” He probably sounded like a broken record. “I mean - you think I was acting strange?”

“Well, you were a flirting machine when we first met at that coffee place, and you didn’t seem to like it at all today. I kind of figured you’ve found someone. You also don’t look like the type to get so flustered over a random stranger,” she gave him a kind smile. He was absolutely amazed by how straightforward she was. It didn’t really show when they had previously met.

“I had an awful day,” he tried to return that smile, “Sorry if I was acting weird.”

She let out a laugh. “Kuroo, you were hangover, probably on pain meds and looking like a disaster when we had met the other day, and you were still flirting with me.”

_Wow._

He now understood why Akaashi was friends with Ikumi, and it definitely wasn’t because of her cheerfulness like he had thought before. No, Akaashi befriended this girl because she was a sharp, observant owl, just like the brunet. He was terrified to even imagine what their conversations looked like.

“Okay, first of all,” he finally said, “I never look like a disaster. Second of all, I’ve only known that guy for less than two weeks and just talked to him a couple of times. Yes, I guess I like his looks, but I can say that about a lot of people. There really isn’t anything deeper there.” He probably didn’t need to say that much, but it was tiring how everyone kept bringing Tsukishima up when he was actively trying not to think about him.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I went up to him? I like blonds, he seems really cute.”

Kuroo froze. He glanced at her green eyes, her full lips, the gorgeous red hair and the beautiful black dress. She probably looked ten times better than he did now. Did Tsukishima like girls? Wait, what if he _only_ liked girls? That was entirely possible. But what about the freckled-

“Your jealous face is really something.”

Damn it, wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the master of provocation?

“This doesn’t really prove anything,” he said, but his voice wasn’t so confident anymore. “How do you know it’s the blond anyway, and not one of the other guys standing there?”

“Well,” she put her hand on Kuroo’s shoulder and leaned towards him, “He’s the one that keeps looking at us.”

He didn’t think about it for even a second, he immediately moved his gaze towards Tsukishima.

And she was right. Tsukishima was staring right at them, although the moment he saw Kuroo looking he quickly turned his head back to the other guys. Kuroo couldn’t even blink. He kept gaping at Tsukishima, utterly confused.

“You’re a great guy, Kuroo,” Ikumi gave him one last smile, “I hope you have a good time tonight.” And just like that, she walked away and went towards her friend, like she didn’t just play a game of mental chess with him. He wasn’t really sure what he replied.

Why would Tsukishima keep glancing at Kuroo, but act like they didn’t know each other? Why did he turn away just now? And for crying out loud, why did Akaashi have to have friends like this?

 

He needed a breath of air, so he grabbed his beer and hoped that there wasn’t even a trace of a soul on the upper floor balcony. Fortunately, when he got there the space seemed almost empty, with only a few people talking here and there. The doors to the bedrooms were locked now, which was presumably done by one of the inhabitants. _A wise decision_ , he thought.

He got to the balcony and there actually wasn’t anyone there, probably because it turned out to be a colder night, just as he predicted. He leaned against the railing, shivering a bit. For the first time that day he let his thoughts flow, instead of trying to suppress them.

It didn’t really help. They just created an even bigger mess inside his head, just as always.

He didn’t know what it was he... felt, but it clearly was some form of attraction he wasn’t familiar with. All he knew was that his heart didn’t usually freak out when he saw good looking people. He didn’t normally become flustered when he had a talk with someone attractive. And he didn’t think about those talks multiple times during the day.

But it was different with Tsukishima, even though they’ve known each other for such a short period of time. Or maybe it was just another mild, physical crush, only it was somehow more intense this time?

Has inviting Tsukishima to the bar not playing out well actually contributed to Kuroo being that angry about his father’s phone call? Was Ikumi right about him not wanting to flirt because of him?

God, he wanted to go down there and talk to Tsukishima so he could at least ask him about that weird greeting today. But it was always Kuroo initiating their talks, it was Kuroo who kept talking about what happened during _his_ day and it was Kuroo who made Tsukishima uncomfortable after he’d asked him to hang out together. Maybe Tsukishima actually didn’t like talking to him that much? Maybe he did it out of boredom or some other, similar reason?

_Then why did you keep glancing at me?_

“You know, balconies are kind of supposed to be my thing.”

Kuroo almost dropped his beer onto the street. Tsukishima was standing in the balcony entrance, looking kind of unsure, but he stepped towards the railing, closing the door behind him. “Hi,” he said, and that voice sounded almost surreal to Kuroo, being so close.

He needed at least one answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS
> 
> Also - much to my surprise, there actually seem to be people who have not only read, but also liked the start of this fic, so I would like to thank each and every one of them for the positive feedback. I'm an idiot and smile at every kudos I get. <3


	4. An answer

The blond kept his gaze forward. He seemed uneasy, obviously trying to avoid Kuroo’s blatant stare as they stood near each other, both leaning on the railing. He wasn’t feeling particularly calm and composed himself.  

“Hello,” Kuroo finally managed to speak, “So, you’ve decided that we actually know each other now?” The question was meant to sound playful, but it definitely didn’t come off that way. It was hard to keep up appearances when he was so perplexed, not to mention Tsukishima was _right there,_ next to him.

The silence dragged on. He waited, trying his best to be patient.

“I’ve only decided that it was fucking stupid of me to say that,” Tsukishima eventually spoke, still focused on something in the distance. Kuroo was surprised to hear the serious tone. There was no teasing, no banter involved. “I didn’t expect to see you there and then I just blurted it out,” he paused, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about that, that’s it.”

Kuroo expected them to end up on the topic eventually, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for the boy to be that sincere. And was he completely losing his mind or was that a ‘sorry’? Did the sardonic, reserved Tsukishima just _apologize_ to him?

He knew what question he needed to ask first.

“Tsukishima,” he started carefully. “Are you drunk?”                                   

Tsukishima scowled as he finally moved his gaze towards Kuroo. “What?! No, you idiot,” he grunted. _Well,_ _that seems more like him._ “Yamaguchi brought me one of those beers”, he pointed at the bottle in Kuroo’s hand, “It was so awful I barely managed to finish it.”

 _‘The freckled one – Yamaguchi,’_ Kuroo remembered Bokuto’s words. He knew it wasn’t what he was supposed to be focusing on, but this was his best chance to ask.

“Who’s Yamaguchi?”

“My best friend, unfortunately,” Tsukishima answered. He then frowned in what seemed like confusion, “Why exactly are you smiling like that?”

Kuroo realized he was doing that, probably looking creepy while at it. Again. “No reason,” he said, quickly returning to their main subject, “I didn’t expect to see you here either.”

The uneasiness appeared to partly creep its way back onto the blond’s expression, but he didn’t move his gaze away from Kuroo. ”It seems stupid when I think about it now,” he said.

“Why?”

“We’re near the same age, we’re both University students and we live ridiculously close to each other. It isn’t that surprising that we know some of the same people.”

“I mean, I guess when you put it like that…” Kuroo started, feeling he couldn’t resist some teasing. He smirked, “I just assumed that you never leave your apartment.”

“And I just assumed you spend your nights creeping people out in some dark alley,” Tsukishima retorted immediately, just like Kuroo thought he would.

“You’ve figured out my plan for later,” he took a sip of his beer, at which Tsukishima shook his head. He was so relieved that they could talk to each other normally, even with what was currently going on inside his head. Maybe he just needed to figure that out later. “But really,” he continued, “I thought a party this big wouldn’t be your kind of thing,”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened a bit at that, but the expression was gone a second later, maybe never really there. “If I knew half of the city was going to come here, I would’ve barricaded myself in my apartment.”

Kuroo laughed, “I figured as much, but I’m happy you’re here,” he heard his own words.

 _Shit_. Was it going to make things uncomfortable for him again?

And yes, Tsukishima stiffened a bit at the comment, but he still kept his eyes on Kuroo. None of them spoke for a moment, the only noise present being the muffled voices and music coming from downstairs. He found himself focusing on Tsukishima’s lips, and suddenly the cold night didn’t bother him that much, as his heart was doing an excellent job of keeping his body warm with god knows how many beats per minute.

Tsukishima was just about to say something then, but he stopped himself as the door to the balcony suddenly snapped open.

“Kuroo, you absolute fucking idiot!” It was Bokuto. Of course. “I’ve been looking all over for you, man! Switch off your damn silent-ohhh,” he only now noticed Tsukishima.

“What’s up, Bo?” Kuroo asked quickly, before Bokuto could say something that he definitely wasn’t supposed to. Hearing his friend speak, he was sure that the journey for alcohol was a success.

“Well,” Bokuto tried to pull off a mysterious smile, and it was so embarrassingly tragic, “Keiji and I finally got to the vodka,  _and_ Hinata’s got us some lemon juice, so if you guys are up for some cheap-ass shots-“

“YES.” Tsukishima cut in, his voice sounding like he’s just accepted a marriage proposal.

“That’s the spirit!” Bokuto clapped, “Kuroo?”

He saw Tsukishima looking at him from underneath his glasses right after Bokuto’s asked the question, the corner of his mouth lifting up a bit as he raised his eyebrows slightly in what seemed to be… a challenge. Kuroo was captivated by how the blond could be so reserved in one moment, and then confident in the next. It was intriguing.

Exciting.

“You know me,” he replied, reluctantly moving his eyes towards Bokuto, “I could never say no to that.”

“Alright,” Bokuto beamed, “Come on!”

Tsukishima exited the balcony first. Kuroo stood there for a moment longer, his right hand on the railing, the average-tasting beer still in his left as he drank it. Bokuto remained at the entrance, his arms crossed, a satisfied expression painted on his face, “Looks like I’ve interrupted something important.”

Kuroo finished the last sip. “Don’t jinx it,” he went past his friend and stepped back inside.

***

Tsukishima had heard himself laughing at one of Kageyama’s awful volleyball puns, and that was his best indicator that he was drunk. Not emergency-drunk yet, but he estimated that about three more shots would get him there.

He spent the last two hours drinking with Kuroo and his friends, later joined by the guys from Tsukishima’s former team. Much to his surprise, he actually had kind of a good time. Even the obnoxiously loud Bokuto turned out to be a good company; his positivity, however intense, was contagious, although Tsukishima almost dropped his glass when he saw this walking ad for energy drinks kissing the cool and composed Akaashi. Bokuto laughed at that, saying that Tsukishima wasn’t the first to react this way to them being together.

And then there was Kuroo, with whom he’s spent most of the night talking about completely random stuff, mixed with their usual bantering. As hours (and alcohol) passed, Tsukishima really couldn’t remember what he’d been so worried about yesterday when he’d panicked.

“I’m glad you talked to him,” Yamaguchi said, catching him looking at the raven, who, along with Bokuto, has joined the people dancing. They encouraged him to go too, to which he replied with a polite _fuck no_. “Look at you, you’re actually having fun!”

“I’m mildly entertained. It doesn’t count.”

He’s made the small mistake of telling Yamaguchi about Kuroo. Tsukishima had seen his neighbor talking with a beautiful redhead, and then suddenly storming off, just a moment after he’d caught Tsukishima looking at him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what happened there, but he was more concerned about the fact that Kuroo’s expression seemed even more off than it did before. That cocky bastard wasn’t supposed to look like that.

He'd briefed Yamaguchi in quickly, less because he wanted advice, and more because he knew his friend wouldn’t let it go until he went after Kuroo and at the very least explained his idiotic greeting.  Sometimes, however annoying, it was the exact encouragement he needed.

Standing so close to Kuroo was almost unreal, or maybe it was more like their night talks seemed so, and he only now realized that Kuroo was an actual person that existed in the outside world. It was good to talk to him just the same, although Tsukishima wanted to disappear the moment the words ‘I’m sorry’ left his mouth. Bokuto and his shots arrived at the _perfect_ moment, and he was glad to see that they made Kuroo  look less annoyingly sour, so it all went surprisingly good.

His stupid, intoxicated mind has invented just one minor problem.

He kind of wanted to kiss Kuroo for about half an hour now.

Which wasn’t really that weird; he was drunk and Kuroo was attractive. People did those things _and_ more when they were drunk. Not that he ever had any interest of doing that during any party he’s been to before, but hey, it wasn’t a big deal. He just thought about it; it’s not like he was actually going to do it.

“Oh, come on Tsukki,” Yamaguchi nudged him, thankfully pulling him away from the stupid thought, “You should socialize more.”

Tsukishima hoped that his friend would say something like that for a good while now.

“I think you’re right,” he said, much to Yamaguchi’s surprise. “By the way, if you turn around, you’ll see a blond guy that’s been ogling you for about five minutes. I think he has a pierced tongue.”

Yamaguchi turned his head immediately, and the very attractive guy gave him a nice, flirtatious smile. He looked back at Tsukishima, wide-eyed.“Ohmygodtsukkiwhatdoido.”

“I don’t know,” he replied while gesturing for the guy to approach them, “Socialize.” He then stepped back, leaving his blushing best friend to be greeted with a very charming ‘hi’.

_Checkmate._

Satisfied with giving Yamaguchi something interesting to do, he made his way towards the stairs. Sugawara, Nishinoya and Asahi went out a while ago to get some more alcohol, and Kageyama probably followed, because he too was nowhere to be seen. He spotted only Hinata, absorbed in a conversation with Kenma which he thought would be best not to interrupt, and Akaashi, who was talking with the red-haired girl from earlier. The way those two were scanning the crowd reminded him of the movie ‘Mean girls’.

He clumsly sat on the steps. He was getting tired, and his social battery was probably going to die soon, even with the additional boost that the alcohol’s given him. He took his phone out.

“Eww, don’t be that guy who’s on the phone during a party!” he heard Kuroo’s voice. Tsukishima looked up and saw the boy giving him his usual smirk, his loose henley shirt practically soaked in sweat, his hair even more of a mess than usual. Their eyes met.

It’s not.

Like he was going.

_To do it._

“I barely sat down in the first place, and you’re already here to annoy me,” Tsukishima said.

He couldn't believe he actually  _giggled_ while doing so.

“That’s because you should be danciiiing!” Kuroo insisted, and then he performed the Macarena dance in front of him. It was so unbelievably stupid. And it made Tsukishima laugh so hard.

“I forgot what a total delight you are when you’re drunk,” he tried to go back to the safe sarcasm. Kuroo was in fact drunk, but it wasn’t their first meeting level of disaster yet.

“I’m always a delight,” his neighbor replied in the exact way Tsukishima thought he would. “Hey,” he suddenly said, focusing on something on the other side of the room, “Why is your friend talking with Terushima?”

“You know that guy?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo wiped the sweat off his forehead, “He used to work at Nekoma for a while. Cool dude.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima was afraid his own brother would show up here at this point, seeing how he lived in the neighborhood. “Well, he was looking at Yamaguchi like he was da Vinci’s finest painting, so I made the whole thing a little easier.”

“What?” Kuroo gaped at him, more amused than anything else, “You’ve thrown your friend to a literal shark! The poor cutie doesn’t stand a chance.”

He felt very weird hearing Kuroo describe Yamaguchi with the word ‘cutie’ for some reason.

“Didn’t you just say he was a ‘cool dude’?”

“I mean, yeah, he is, but I saw the way he flirted with customers. He’s extremely forward, you know.”

Tsukishima looked towards his friend, but he didn’t see any signs of distress in his expression. In fact, even though his face was as red as it could possibly get, Yamaguchi seemed to be having a good time.

“A shark is what he gets for telling me to socialize.”

Kuroo grinned. “I like it when you socialize, Tsukki.”

“Do _not_.”

“Come on! I love this nickname, it’s cute.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying when you’re drunk.”

“I mean it, though,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima felt like those damned hazel eyes were going to shatter his glasses with the electrifying look they gave him.

“I...” Tsukishima started. So he was stuttering now. _Excellent_. “I think I’ll be going soon, so tell your friends it was nice meeting them.”

“Okay,” Kuroo replied, quieter than before. He scratched the back of his neck, “I was thinking of going back too, so if you give me about fifteen minutes, we could go together.” 

The idea was good. It was late and they both lived basically in the same place. It made sense. It was logical.

“Alright,” he mumbled the word, and the fact that he did was embarrassing enough.

Kuroo still managed to hear it. “Okay,” he smiled in that weird, kind way, “So seeing how we have fifteen minutes, how about we say goodbye to everybody?”

Tsukishima frowned.

Oh, the guy was _good_.

“You tricked me.”

“I told you,” The damned smirk was back on his face. He reached his hand out to help Tsukishima stand up, “I like it when you socialize.”

Tsukishima just shook his head at that, but took Kuroo’s hand nevertheless.

***

“But it’s so good!”

“It’s not.”

“But it iiis!”

“No.”

“Come on Tsukki, at least admit it’s catchy.”

“Never. And don’t call me that.”

They had decided to take one of the few still available buses. It would take them about twenty minutes to get from the bus stop to their apartments, but it was still better than paying excessively for a taxi. Tsukishima had actually slept for a while during the bus ride, which was weird enough, seeing how he had a brain that refused to rest in a bed, but apparently thought it’d be a wonderful idea to fall asleep leaning on Kuroo while riding public transportation at night.

“ _Baby can’t you see, I’m calling…_ ”

“Kuroo.”

They were at the beginning of their walk home, and he didn’t really know how they ended up on the topic of one of Britney Spears’ greatest hits.

“ _A guy like you should have a warning…_ ” Kuroo continued, his attempt at singing an absolute travesty.

“You messed up the lyrics.”

“Ah-hah!” Kuroo pointed his finger at him, “You _do_ know the lyrics!”

Tsukishima sighed. “Okay,” he said, defeated, “It is. Kind of catchy.”

“YES!” Kuroo sounded genuinely proud of himself, which may've been nonsensical, but Tsukishima was glad not to see even a hint of the boy’s strange expression from earlier. Those shots were truly a bliss.

“Next stop is Rihanna’s-“ Kuroo tripped over a crack on the sidewalk, and Tsukishima barely managed to grab his hand before he fell over.

“Damn it, is it some sort of a quirk of yours to get a bruise every time you drink alcohol?” Tsukishima grunted, helping Kuroo regain his balance. To be fair, those sidewalks needed a renovation.

“It happens,” Kuroo’s voice sounded confused for some reason.

Ah yes, it was probably because Tsukishima still held his hand. And Kuroo hasn’t let go either. “Your hand is cold.”

What a _phenomenal_ thing to say.

“Yeah, forgetting my jacket wasn’t the best idea today,” Kuroo replied as he took his hand away and put it in his jeans’ pocket. They kept walking. “Listen, I kind of want to take advantage of the fact that you’re drunk.”

“What?!” Tsukishima jumped back, probably waking half of the neighborhood up with that one shout.

It hit Kuroo after a moment, and his eyes widened immediately after. “Fuck! No, I-uh-I wanted to ask you some things, which is what I probably should’ve said at the beginning.”

“You _think_?” he tried to regain his calm, “What did you want to ask about?”

“Like, what music do you listen to? And what is your major?”

Tsukishima blinked at him. “You needed me drunk to ask that?”

“Well, you didn’t really seem to like talking about yourself,” he pointed out, and Tsukishima really should’ve remembered by now that the guy was more perceptive than he let on. He thought about his reply for a second or two.

“I don’t have a specific type of music that I like, although I tend to listen to older stuff. And I study chemistry.”

“Really?” Kuroo was grinning in his usual provocative way, so it was obvious to Tsukishima where this was going, “I would’ve guessed it was history or something. You know, because of the dinosaurs and all,” he specified, like he was trying to make it as clear as possible that he was teasing him.

“That’s paleontology. And nice try, but we are not talking about Jurassic Park ever again,” Tsukishima made a pause, realizing something, “Wait, you complained about University countless of times, but you’ve never really told me what you study.”

“Really? I was sure I mentioned it. I study graphic design.”

“What!?” he exclaimed, and again, it was way too loud, “ _That’s_ what you study?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“So you can actually… draw and stuff?”

Another brilliant line. Tsukishima really shouldn’t drink.

“Yes?” Kuroo chuckled, “What the hell did you think I studied?”

“Something more random, I guess?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know - memes?” he blurted out.

The hazel eyes turned towards him, dumbfounded, and Tsukishima shrugged. They both burst out laughing. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but it seemed so easy to be his stupid self around Kuroo, at least in the moment.

“My life would be so much easier if I studied that,” Kuroo said, still cackling a little.

“And my life would probably turn into a nightmare,” he noticed they were a few minutes away from reaching their destination. “Any other questions you wanted to ask?”

Kuroo slowed his pace, wobbling a bit. “It’s a little more personal.” He looked Tsukishima as if waiting for permission.

“Okay,” he tried not to break the eye contact, “What?”

Kuroo’s face looked almost contemplative, like he was trying to properly word his question. Tsukishima felt the silence stretch out into infinity.

“If we had not bumped into each other today,” Kuroo started, “Would you ever agree to meet with me? Like, outside?”

Tsukishima stiffened. That was something he definitely didn’t expect, but he was not going to panic again.

“Yes,” he answered simply. 

He wanted to tell Kuroo why he had that reaction to his question yesterday, tell him that their night talks were their own universe to him, and he was actually afraid it would get shattered. He apparently drank enough to acknowledge that in his thoughts, but there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to make him actually say it out loud.

“Okay,” Kuroo said, smiling, and he didn’t add anything else, the plain ‘yes’ was just good enough for him. Tsukishima wanted to thank him for that.

“I have a question too,” he heard himself saying instead.

“Oh?” Kuroo looked a little surprised, “Ask away.”

“Why did you look so off at the beginning of the party?”

Kuroo’s grin was gone. He stopped.

Well, Tsukishima was definitely panicking now.

“I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business.”

“No,” Kuroo started walking again, slowly. “I had a fight with my dad… among other things,” he made a pause as if considering if he should continue, “We’ve been at each other’s throats basically since I told him what I was going to study. He wanted me to become a doctor ever since I was a kid.”

Tsukishima didn’t really know how to properly respond. “I’m sorry,” he said the most obvious thing, “It must suck.”

“I’m never getting used to you saying ‘sorry’,” Kuroo’s smirk was back on his face. He continued, “My dad is not actually a bad person, I know that if I ever needed any help, he’d be there. He’s just stubborn. And he can’t accept the fact that I’m stubborn too.”

“I’m not planning on ever making that word a regular thing. And you are stubborn,” Tsukishima said. He had a feeling that Kuroo didn’t want advice or cheering up. “But if it makes you feel any better, you would probably make a terrible doctor.”

The raven laughed at that, “Now I want to go to med school just to prove you wrong.”

“Please don’t,” Tsukishima realized that he had a smile on his face too. Then he noticed something somewhat disappointing. “We’re here,” he said, more to himself than to Kuroo.

“Oh. You’re right.”

They stood between their buildings, not saying a word, as Tsukishima felt the chilly wind brushing his face. There was an obvious need for a goodbye, but it didn’t come from either side, like they were both waiting for the other to end the night. They faced each other, their eyes met, and the silence was actually comfortable this time.

Fuck it.

“Kuroo,” he knew his voice sounded unsure, “I want to take advantage of the fact that we’re drunk.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo’s cocky tone was present, “Anything else you want to ask me about?”

“Nothing.” He took Kuroo’s hand and pulled him closer. The shock on the raven’s face was something Tsukishima would never forget; his smug expression was completely gone, but he still didn’t pull away. He suddenly felt Kuroo’s fingers in his hair, and they were trembling bit, probably because of the cold. He leaned in slowly and saw Kuroo do the same. He closed his eyes.

This wasn’t a big deal. So what if he was drunk; he wanted to kiss Kuroo half of the night, so why not do it? This was probably the only chance he was ever going to get.

_That… was a weird thought._

He felt Kuroo’s breath on his face as the boy exhaled audibly. He opened his eyes, and saw him centimeters away, his gaze focused on Tsukishima. He was so close.

But he didn’t move any closer.

“Tsukki,” he whispered, “Do you think you’ll regret this tomorrow morning?”

Tsukishima froze.

It wasn’t going to be his first kiss or anything sappy like that. Kuroo has probably done it countless of times, be it sober or not. People made out or hooked up all the time after they drank. So it really wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair because no matter how much those things were true, he still knew the answer to that question.

“Yes,” he looked down, “I probably will.”

Kuroo’s hand was still in his hair, but the boy put more distance between them. “I wouldn’t want you to regret that. Ever.”

“I know.” He couldn’t get why he said that. He didn’t even know what Kuroo meant, but in the moment it seemed like the only legitimate answer. It was stupid; he was so fucking stupid. “Goodnight,” he said, keeping his eyes away from Kuroo.

 “Goodnight,” there was a quiet reply. He pulled away from Kuroo and went towards his building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, except thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> (that and sorry for the drama)


	5. Change

Kuroo stretched his arms under the sheets. If the digits on his phone screen weren’t lying, he’s slept almost until noon. He felt tired nevertheless. His muscles hurt like he’s just finished running a long distance marathon, his mouth was dry, and his head was pounding like crazy. It was odd because yes, he got himself drunk yesterday at the party, but he’d never think it would be enough to get him to feel this awful in the morning. Guess he was really getting too old to-

He pulled himself up sharply.

The party.

Tsukishima.

“Motherf-“ he tried to shout out, but his vocal cords refused to let him end the curse. It unfortunately wasn’t because he suddenly felt the need to talk politely. His throat was sore, his voice sounding like he’s been smoking cigarettes for thirty years. He leaned his head forward slightly, and felt a sharp pain that started at the bridge of his nose.

Kuroo was fucking sick. He would’ve laughed at how impossible the situation was, if it wouldn’t result in a whole new level of pain. He fell back on his bed instead, leaving the nightmare of going to the pharmacy and calling work for later.

Tsukishima wanted to kiss him. And Kuroo stopped it.

His mind was flooded with images from last night.

Kuroo knew the answer to his question the moment he saw Tsukishima’s reaction. He would not try to do it if he was sober, and Kuroo was glad he caught on that. The last thing he wanted was for Tsukishima to feel bad because of something they did, although the sensation of being pulled closer by him would probably stay engraved in Kuroo’s memory for a very long time. He remembered the quiet voice that said ‘I know’, and felt like his temperature was rising all of a sudden.

They didn’t even need to mention what happened yesterday if Tsukishima was uncomfortable, he just wanted to hear that voice again.

Thing was, Tsukishima didn’t show up that night. Or the three nights that followed.

His plant was fucking dying on that balcony and he still refused to show up.

Well, at least Kuroo didn’t need to wonder if the attraction was only one-sided, seeing how he was blatantly avoided now. And maybe it was better that way. He didn’t even know Tsukishima that well, so who knows how things would’ve ended up. It was probably stupid of him to think that he could somehow pull this off.

_But pull off what exactly?_

He fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, before he could answer that question.

_***_

“Yamaguchi!”

He jumped in the chair hearing his own name, thankfully yelled by a more amused than disappointed Sugawara. Yamaguchi looked around the cafeteria, and, seeing his textbook on the table, he reminded himself why he was there. “I’m sorry!”

Sugawara just shook his head. “Don’t be. You should really get some sleep though.”

He knew, but the test he was supposed to have on Monday disagreed on the matter, seeing how it was going to incorporate so much material that it made the possibility of rest sound like a joke. ‘Histology and embryology’ was Yamaguchi’s least favorite subject, so it was therefore great to have another vet student among his friends. It was even better that the friend was the most patient tutor he could ask for, one that didn’t get mad at his stupid student for dozing off on him.

“I’m fine, really,” he replied. The yawn that came after didn’t help his case.

“Look, I know the first year is stressful, but you’ll collapse in front of that test if you keep this up… Oh! I actually remember a guy in my class two years ago who did just that.”

Yamaguchi felt a shiver down his spine. “How’s that supposed to make me less stressed!?”

“It isn’t,” Sugawara closed the textbook. “It’s supposed to make you go home and get some rest.”

Yamaguchi looked down at the gigantic cover. Sugawara talked about how their major could be stressful, but he never seemed preoccupied about anything University related, which Yamaguchi considered to be a magical ability that was out of his reach. This wasn’t his first studying panic that Sugawara’s helped with, which he was enormously thankful for. 

“Let’s just go through muscle tissue again, and then I’ll go… And sleep,“ he added quickly, seeing Sugawara’s unconvinced expression, “I promise.”

The older boy sighed. “Alright, I’ll just get us some more coffee so you can survive this,” he patted Yamaguchi on the back and made his way to the counter. It was almost impossible to win an argument with Sugawara, but it was a known fact that his former teammate couldn’t say no to a logical compromise.

Yamaguchi yawned again, stretching out his back. He couldn’t possibly make himself reopen the textbook just yet, so he reached for his phone. Upon unlocking the screen, he noticed two unread messages from about half an hour ago.

 **Tsukki**  
(18:51) Do you have a moment right now?  
(18:53) I have a question.

Tsukishima knew about his test, so he couldn’t mean ‘a moment’ as in wanting to meet… That and it was very rare for his best friend to make any sort of plans spontaneously.

 **Me**  
(19:19) yeah! what’s up?  
(19:19) and sorry I didn’t answer before, I was studying

The reply was unusually fast.

 **Tsukki**  
(19:21) Suppose you knew someone who wanted to do something idiotic.  
(19:22) Something that would affect a friendly enough relationship they had with another person, and that person stopped that someone.  
(19:24) Suppose that the thing was on a whole another level of stupid, and even if it didn’t happen the relationship in question would probably still change.  
(19:24) Do you think the relationship would have a chance of going back to where it was before?

He gaped at the screen.  _What-_

“What’s up with your face?” Sugawara chuckled, holding a cup of coffee in each hand, “Did that guy with piercings reach out to you or something?” he asked excitedly, and Yamaguchi scolded himself, probably for the hundredth time, for having been too anxious to ask for Terushima’s number back then.

“It’s from Tsukki, actually.”

“Oh, tell him I said hi,” the boy sat down, handing Yamaguchi the coffee, “He had fun at that party too, didn’t he?” A cheeky grin appeared on his face.

There was no need to explain what he meant by that. Anyone who knew Tsukishima for longer than a week would be surprised at how much time he spent with people that Friday, drunk or not, and Sugawara was undoubtedly observant enough to notice who was beside him for most of the night. That person was the first thing that popped into Yamaguchi’s head when he saw the messages.

Tsukishima wasn’t a fan of communicating over text. It was so unusual for him to send a message about anything other than the most mundane stuff possible, that Yamaguchi had to read these ones three additional times to make sure they were even real. He still had a strong feeling Kuroo had something to do with them, but, at the same time, knew his best friend would never bother that much with others acting like idiots. If it was the other person who did whatever the messages were talking about, he would’ve just told him. Yamaguchi had a possible explanation for all that, and it would make sense if it was about anyone else, but what he had in mind seemed completely unlike Tsukishima. On the other hand…

“Has something happened?” Sugawara’s cheekiness has been replaced by a slightly worried expression.

Yamaguchi bit his lip. He wondered what he should say for a second, but Sugawara was a good friend, which was a fact Tsukishima was aware of too, and those messages were practically written in the Enigma code.

“Someone has done something that wasn’t the greatest idea… actually no, they didn’t because another person stopped them. Tsukki asks if this thing could possibly change their relationship - I mean the people involved… even though it didn’t happen.”

Sugawara sipped the coffee, frowning like he didn’t fully understand the language in which Yamaguchi spoke. His eyes widened a mere moment later, and Yamaguchi was positive they’ve come to a similar, if not the same exact conclusion. “Tsukishima’s actually  _worried_  about a relationship with someone?”

“I have no idea who did what…” Yamaguchi looked at the screen again. ”But this is clearly bugging him.”

Sugawara gave him his usual, heartwarming smile, “May I?” he pointed at the phone.

Yamaguchi handed it to him. Sugawara wasn’t the type to read through someone else’s messages, let alone send one without permission. He typed something in really quickly, then immediately gave it back to Yamaguchi. The text that appeared in the small narrow box was very short and simple, and he couldn’t have possibly worded it better himself.

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi said as he pressed the send button.

 **Me  
** (19:37) i don’t know, but change is not always a bad thing

“Let’s just hope Mr. Bedhead doesn’t screw this up,” Sugawara winked in response, “Now, back to your nightmare,” he opened the textbook, much to Yamaguchi’s dread.

                                                             ***                                                                

Kuroo was getting better, the fever being completely gone, but his throat was still a nightmare.

He showed up to work the day before, but the manager gave him some aspirin and told him to go home the moment she saw him. The only positive side was probably the fact that he could finally focus on his assignments - he didn’t think he’s ever studied this much in his entire life. Fair enough, maybe he was on his laptop half of the time doing semi-productive things like creating five different potential logos for Nekoma, but hey, it still somewhat counted as practice.

It was the sixth day he had to spend locked in his apartment, and by this time he’s probably used up all of the ideas he had to keep himself occupied. He’s even made a fun little game of googling home remedies for cold and trying them out, so at least he’s learned that whoever came up with the recipe for garlic syrup was a complete sadist. Whiskey with lemon juice and honey, on the other hand, was a blessing.

“You left your door open,” Kenma stepped into his bedroom, just when Kuroo was about to fall asleep reading his awfully boring textbook, “Again.” His friend was wearing a surgical mask, which was understandable.

“The burglar can take my cold medicine for all I care,” Kuroo replied. He hasn’t talked to anyone in what felt like forever, and his voice still refused to stop being hoarse.

“I think you need to go to a doctor,” Kenma made his way to the living room, and Kuroo followed, “I got you some ramen.”

“The food is better than any prescription I could get, so thank you.”

Kenma sighed. Akaashi would probably still try to get Kuroo to go, but his best friend had a different strategy. If Kuroo wanted to suffer because of his stubbornness, then so be it; he would eventually learn his life lesson. It was a surprisingly effective technique of dealing with him.

They sat on the couch, and the ramen did actually give him a welcoming boost of energy. “Oh hey,” he remembered what he wanted to ask Kenma when he’d show up. ”Did Hinata’s place survive that party after all?”

“Barely,” he answered. Kenma, along with Bokuto and Akaashi, had stayed there long enough to witness the disaster, it being way too many young people having the time of their life while being completely hammered. Kenma was supposed to go visit his friend today. Apparently, the boy told him, it could’ve ended a lot worse, but Asahi, the quieter one with long hair that Kuroo remembered through a haze, had been the one wise enough to close the bedrooms, so no harm was done there.

“It’s good that Hinata doesn’t live on his own, because that apartment would’ve burned,” it looked like Kenma was smiling a bit under the mask. Kuroo tried to laugh, but it quickly turned into an awful cough.

They hung out in comfortable silence for a while, with him trying not to turn his throat into an even worse torture, and Kenma checking if there was enough food in the kitchen for Kuroo not to starve himself if he was to spend the weekend in the apartment. The familiar tiredness of the last few days got to him again, and he was just starting to doze off, when he felt his phone buzz out of control.

 **Terushima**  
(20:03) HELLO :D:D  
(20:03) okay so do u remember the party last friday  
(20:03) og course u do it was a week ago  
(20:04) imet a literal angel there and i forgot to aks for his number CAUSE IM THAT FUCKING STUPID  
(20:04) and i thought id have to live with that fprever   
(20:04) BUT I JUST REALIZED   
(20:05) he told me th tall guy with glasses who made it all poxsible was his friend  
(20:05) AND IT JUST HSPPENS TO BE THE SAME GUY I SAW U WIHT HALF OF THE TIME  
(20:05) SO  
(20:06) PLEAAAASEEE HELP ME GET HIS NUMBER  
(20:06) i mean yamaguchis not the glasses guys  
(20:06) hes supposed to hlp with that though  
(20:07) yamaguchi is the angel btw   
(20:07) anyways help me   
(20:07) plsxss

“Fucking Terushima,” he mumbled under his nose.  

The place filled up with the smell of green tea as Kenma put two mugs on the table in front of the couch. He gave Kuroo a questioning look.

“He wants me to help him with his damned crush,” he explained, realizing that there was a bit too much frustration present in his tone. He focused his gaze on the screen, hoping that his best friend would somehow miss that, but he felt Kenma’s inquiring cat eyes on him, and knew it was a fool’s wish.

“Tsukishima’s friend?”

He put the phone back on the table. “Mhm.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

It was obvious that the question wasn’t about Yamaguchi. Being constrained to sit in his apartment after that party wasn’t that good for Kuroo, so he had texted Kenma and told him about mostly everything: the weird greeting Tsukishima gave him, their conversations during and after the party, and the almost-kiss. He knew that his best friend would listen to him, and, most importantly, he wouldn’t try to push him to do anything.

“No,” he answered, “And really, I think it’s for the best.”

“What.” Kenma’s voice remained the same, but the boy unexpectedly removed his surgical mask. “Why?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Well, he’s avoiding me, so that’s kind of a clear message. And we basically don’t know each other, so you know…”

Kenma’s expression remained unreadable even without the mask, but Kuroo could still feel his friend’s gaze pierce through his very soul. “Kuroo,” he started, “We’ve known each other since we were kids, and this is by far the worst bullshit you’ve ever told me.”

Kuroo blinked at him. Kenma rarely ever swore. Or made statements that were this forward. “Why?” What I just said isn’t that illogical.”

“Because you wouldn’t normally care. Someone you find attractive could ignore you for a month and you’d flirt with them like nothing happened.”

“And you think that’s such a great quality to have?” Kuroo asked, suppressing his laugh. He’s had enough of coughing for one day.

“No, but that’s what you would do.“

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he grumbled. He couldn’t believe Kenma of all people wouldn’t let this go. “Why is that even a problem? The guy’s avoiding me and I’m leaving him alone. It’s not that tragic.”

“Not everyone is like you, you know,” his friend said suddenly, like it was an obvious answer to what Kuroo just asked.

It definitely wasn’t to him. “What?”

“I’m saying,” Kenma continued, “From what you’ve told me, he sounds like he’s very reserved. He was the one that made a move on you while drunk, and you were the one to stop him. He probably feels embarrassed. It’s only been a couple of days.”

Kuroo focused his eyes on the table. All he wanted was for this conversation to end. “I know all that.”

“Then why are you acting like this?”

“And why are you so interested?”

“Kuroo. Why?”

“Come on, Kenma-“

“Why?”

“Because I like him!” Kuroo’s throat hurt like hell when he yelled that out, but he couldn’t possibly care less.

He said it.

He took a deep breath. “I like him, and I’ve never liked anyone before, not like this. So what if he says that it’s too uncomfortable now or something?” He made a pause. Kenma was listening in silence, his gaze sympathetic. “It’s just – when I’m with him, it feels amazing. We could only talk for hours, and I wouldn’t give a shit about anything else. And when he wanted to- I just-ughhhhh,” he punched the side of the couch.

He’s admitted it, both to his best friend and to himself. Kuroo liked Tsukishima. He liked that clever, sarcastic dinosaur nerd whether it was two and a half weeks or not.

_Fuck._

The corners of Kenma’s mouth lifted up just the tiniest bit. He put his mask back on. “Don’t act like you don’t care when you do. It’s annoying,” he said, handing Kuroo his tea, “I actually think you should act like your usual, obnoxious self now.”

Kuroo held the mug, staring at his friend with a mixture of awe and confusion. “You never seemed to care about my dating life before.”

“And neither did you,” Kenma gave him a knowing look. He stood up, “I have to go. The tea should help, but you shouldn’t be yelling that loud, you know.”

Kuroo drank his tea in silence, giving the shorter boy the most annoyed look he could possibly manage in response to that last sentence, but Kenma was known to be immune to all possible forms of non-verbal communication. He left not long afterwards, and Kuroo voice must’ve really worsened, because Kenma had actually tried to persuade him once more to go and visit a doctor. Kuroo said no, then immediately turned into a living incarnation of a cough, to which his best friend replied by closing the door behind him.

He wrapped himself in the blanket, which probably needed cleaning after a whole week of him being glued to it, and went back to the couch. His eyelids felt heavy as he glanced in the direction of the windows.

The need to see Tsukishima again, the feeling that he tried to run away from since Friday, came back with full force. And he didn’t want to just gape at him from here now, no, he wanted to feel him close again, to be pulled by him one more time, and,  _damn it_ , he basically wanted everything that happened that night to happen again, only with a different conclusion. And that wasn’t possible. ‘I probably will’ was what Tsukishima had replied when asked about possible regrets, and only now did Kuroo let himself feel hurt by those words, as stupid as it was of him.

There was also another thing that bugged him, which Kenma didn’t seem to have caught on. Yes, Kuroo was worried about Tsukishima avoiding him, but there was something else, a question that popped up most often when he was falling asleep, his mind drifting off to a universe where dating the blond was a possibility.

What if it doesn’t work out.

What if he screws it up.

Kuroo knew he didn’t feel this attracted to anyone before, but it didn’t change the fact that his dating record was not promising to say the least. He liked Tsukishima, but they knew each other for a very short period of time, even if it felt like so much longer. What if Kuroo ended up hurting him somehow, and they’d never be able to talk again?

 _Like he wants to talk to you now,_ the bitter thought appeared in his mind.  

He felt tired again. He went to close the blinds as he decided to leave the question of what to do for tomorrow. He would normally leave them open, but being sick did actually remind him of a prolonged, annoying hangover, and the last thing he wanted to see when he got up was the sun shining right at his face.

Kuroo looked towards the balcony, more because of habit than anything else, and he stilled.

His whole body felt like it was going to overheat.

He didn’t even question why Tsukishima was there so early, nor did he need to remind himself of Kenma’s advice to be his obnoxious self when he opened the windows with full force.

“Tsukishi-!” he felt his throat’s vengeance the minute he opened his mouth, making him unable to fully yell out the name that’s been at the back of his mind for all those days. He started coughing uncontrollably.

The blond looked startled, his eyes wide as he stood up, “What the- are you okay!?”

“Yes. Listen, we need to-“ the cough that came next made him double over. At least he didn’t let Kenma down – it couldn’t possibly get more obnoxious than this.

“Wait there for a second,” he heard Tsukishima’s voice, soft but firm at the same time, “And  _don’t_ talk.”

Kuroo was just about to protest, saying that no, he would not wait, and they needed to talk  _right now,_ but the boy was already gone when he managed to straighten himself up. He waited anxiously for a minute that stretched out into infinity, when Tsukishima finally came back.

“Here,” he said, “Now can you please go back inside?”

The blond held his right arm straight out in front of him, as the light from his phone illuminated the big numbers written on it with black marker ink.

This was probably the lamest possible way one could get their crush’s number.

He’d still take it.

Kuroo grabbed his own phone and typed in the digits as quickly as possible. He closed the windows, but kept standing in the same place. Tsukisima didn’t go anywhere either.

 **Me  
** (21:05) hello?

Tsukishima’s phone lit up briefly. It looked like he was biting his lip when he wrote the reply.

 **Unknown**  
(21:06) Hi  
(21:07) How long have you been sick?  
(21:07) Also - don’t save me with  that nickname.

Kuroo couldn’t stop his grin. He glanced towards the balcony, but the blond kept his eyes directly on the screen.

 **Me**  
(21:08) i got sick right after the party  
(21:08) it’s been a while

Tsukishima shifted nervously, something that Kuroo had seen before already.

 **Me**  
(21:09) you can go back inside if you want to   
(21:09) we don’t need to see each other to text after all

He debated the next message for a moment.

 **Me  
** (21:10) but i want to talk to you about Friday

Tsukishima turned his head in Kuroo’s direction briefly, and the temperature in his living room suddenly felt too hot.

The blond eventually started typing.

 **Tsukki**  
(21:12) It’s ok  
(21:12) I want to talk to you too.

It was a good a thing Tsukishima was still focused on his phone after sending that, because he would otherwise see Kuroo's wide smile in all its creepiness.

 **Tsukki**  
(21:13) But not over text  
(21:13) So please, get better.

The word ‘please’ gaped at him as he read the sentence.

 **Me**  
(21:14) ok how about this though  
(21:14) we meet   
(21:14) like now  
(21:15) youll talk and ill reply via text  
(21:15) sounds good

 **Tsukki**  
(21:15) NO.  
(21:16) You’ve been sick for almost a week, and you still sound like a frog trying to quit smoking  
(21:16) Stay at home and get better  
(21:17) Then we’ll meet  
(21:17) And talk.

_Damn it._

It was perfectly logical, just as expected of Tsukishima, but there was no possible way for Kuroo to survive another couple of days locked in his apartment, having that talk in mind.

He sighed.

 **Me**  
(21:18) i hate kenma  
(21:18) i have to go to the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONE FUCKED UP TWO CHAPTER AGO  
> (not big time, but still)
> 
> Okay, so just to give you an idea about how much of a messy writer I am: two chapters ago I kept referring to Sugawara as Sawamura. Even thogh I had Sugawara in mind the whole time. And I did it at least three times. And I only noticed after finishing this chapter. A++ organisation skills
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and leaving feedback! <333


	6. Breaking through

Tsukishima couldn’t focus on studying. His mind would drift back to reality briefly, only to find out that he’d have to reread the same sentence for the billionth time. He couldn’t focus on anything else for that matter.

He kept thinking about that fucking Friday night.

He would tell himself countless of times that this wasn’t a big deal. He personally wouldn’t care if someone tried to make a move on him when they were drunk. It had happened a couple of times, and he just said he wasn’t interested, that was the end of the story. No one had to be ashamed about anything, and there were no any ill feelings afterwards. If someone had the basic human decency to understand the meaning of the word ‘no’, then why would there be any?

Tsukishima would repeat that in his head like a mantra, and just when it seemed that he could finally drop the subject, he’d think how he definitely would care if it was Kuroo who tried it.

And whenever he reached that thought, his brain would instantly overheat.

It was back to analyzing every detail over and over again, like any of it actually mattered. There was no way Kuroo himself would spend so much time thinking about this, but logic had left Tsukishima that Friday night, and it apparently refused to come back ever since. He didn’t even know if he imagined it at this point, or if Kuroo had actually wanted to go along with Tsukishima’s brilliant idea, but then hesitated and asked that question.

 _That_ question _._

It somehow made Tsukishima the one to reject rather than get rejected even though he initiated the whole mess in the first place, and that fact made the entire thing even more embarrassing. It was as if Kuroo had to remind him to think, because he’d somehow forgotten his common sense.

He was annoyed with the fact that it was even asked, that Kuroo was somehow aware this wasn’t something Tsukishima would normally do. How could he possibly know when the thought of next morning hadn’t even crossed Tsukishima’s mind before that damned question? There was no point in getting frustrated, seeing how it had prevented him from doing a stereotypical drunken mistake, and yet he still felt irritated when thinking about it.  

He didn’t make any sense.

He knew Kuroo for half a month, and he’s already managed to screw up two times. It would actually be amusing how he’d apologized for the first one a few hours before the second one happened, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was too anxious to even make a step towards his stupid balcony afterwards. He’d tell himself that he was acting like a middle schooler, and it would work for two minutes, but then he’d remember another detail about what had happened, and the mess would reappear in his head all over again. Again, it was almost funny how he was asked about possible regrets, because he was already regretting everything even though nothing actually happened.

It was Yamaguchi’s text that managed to get him back to the realm of logical thought enough to go to the balcony again, and it was Kuroo himself, in all his goofiness, that made him stay there. Kuroo made it clear that he wanted to clear things up as soon as possible, all while Tsukishima was busy being an dumbass, and he had to ask himself, yet again, why the boy even bothered with him.

None of it made any sense, now that he thought about it.

His phone buzzed next to the page he’s been reading for the past half hour.

 **Kuroo  
** (17:34) I AM OFFICIALLY NOT SICK

Tsukishima flinched. His grip tightened on the phone, and he fought the unreasonable part of him that desired to just switch it off.

_Right._

_Okay._

**Me**  
(17:35) What?  
(17:36) You were practically dead 2 days ago.

 **Kuroo**  
(17:36) i know but like  
(17:36) prescribed medicine is the shit :DD

 **Me  
** (17:37) Are you sure?

 **Kuroo  
** (17:38) yes i just finished work and i feel greaat

 **Me**  
(17:39) …  
(17:39) You went to work.

 **Kuroo  
** (17:40) yes

He decided it would be best not to reply for a moment.  

 **Kuroo**  
(17:43) OKAY FINE I kind of feel tired now and my throat hurts but only a bit

 **Me  
** (17:43) Ah, there it is.

 **Kuroo**  
(17:43) :(  
(17:44) hey what about you  
(17:44) how are you?

Tsukishima frowned. They have texted for a while yesterday, after Kuroo sent him a message saying that if he didn’t find something to do he would ‘probably try and see if he could overdose those meds he’s been given because he’ll die of boredom anyway’. Tsukishima recommended him a documentary about the North Pole that he had recently watched, and they have talked about it for  _an hour_. Kuroo managing to watch a whole hour of polar bears trying to find something to eat was weird enough, but him being able to stay on one topic for so long was straight up out of character. And Tsukishima went along with it.

Because they were both avoiding the slightest mention of the talk they were supposed to have.

Kuroo was straightforward since they’ve first met, which he proved yet again when he almost choked to death trying to talk to Tsukishima that last time. He didn’t plan ahead, he just did what he wanted _,_ and it was a trait that Tsukishima was jealous of, at least to some extent.

It was also the reason why the way Kuroo was now acting seemed strange to him. And yes, Tsukishima managed to calm himself down a bit after they saw each other, but there was one thing that bothered him nevertheless. He knew that he had to explain himself, yet  _again_ , but why did Kuroo want to talk so badly? Was he actually mad about it?

 _You’re doing it all over again,_ he scolded himself.

He has been an idiot for long enough.

 **Me**  
(17:46) I’m okay  
(17:47) Well, at the very least I’m not sick  
(17:47) Which reminds me  
(17:48) Can we meet?

It was possibly the least casual way one could start that conversation, and he wanted to throw his phone across the room the moment he hit send. It didn’t help that even though Kuroo would normally reply in a split second, he apparently decided to take his sweet fucking time with this one.

 **Kuroo**  
(17:55) ill be back in about 30 mins  
(17:55) ill wait for you downstairs  
(17:56) ?

He had no possible explanation for why typing this would take so long, and it reminded him why he wholeheartedly despised texting.

 **Me  
** (17:56) Okay

There was no reply.

Tsukishima threw his textbook to the side.

***

Kuroo was not used to being nervous.

He’s had one effective way of dealing with problems for most of his life. Whether it was quarrels with kids at school, fighting with his dad, or breaking up yet another relationship that went nowhere, he always waited for things to magically resolve themselves. Sometimes they did, and when they didn’t - he’d keep running away.

As he leaned against the wall of Tsukishima’s building, waiting for the confrontation that he himself had wanted, he felt and urge to run like he never had before.

He wanted to meet with Tsukishima so badly, but was probably just as anxious about how things were going to turn out. He spent the last few days wondering how this would go, and none of the most probable endings satisfied him, yet he’d take any of them if it meant he’d still be able to talk to Tsukishima. Kuroo felt like his heart was going to stop whenever the mere idea of him confessing popped up in his head, but then he imagined Tsukishima dating someone else and wanted nothing more than to ask him out right away. No, he wasn’t used to acting like this, and it made him all the more frustrated.

Nevertheless, all those thoughts evaporated when heard the front door open.

The only one left was that those golden eyes look even more gorgeous in natural light. Tsukishima made his way towards Kuroo, and the weird mixture of happiness and fear intensified.

“Hi,” Kuroo said simply.

“Hey,” Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, and of course Kuroo found it attractive, “Your voice is still hoarse.”

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, “It refuses to go back to normal.”

“Probably because you refuse to stay in place for more than fifteen minutes.”

Kuroo grinned. God he has missed this; the banter, the glasses, pale skin, everything. “Doesn’t it make me sound sexy?”

The blond stiffened at the comment. In an instant, Kuroo reminded himself why they were there. Tsukishima presumably felt bad about what happened on Friday, so that was probably the shittiest joke he could make.

What a great start.

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asked, and Kuroo saw him picking at his nails.

“I thought about the park nearby.”

“How far is it?”

“Like a five minute walk?”

“Okay.”

The silence that came after that ‘okay’ was so awkward it made Kuroo remember the time he realized Bokuto and Akaashi were more than just friends, when he walked in on them making out in the kitchen.

He desperately wanted to start the conversation somehow, but was afraid he’d hit the wrong note again. It was only a couple of minutes of silence, and yet it drove him insane. He wasn’t used to planning his next moves. It was easy for Kenma to say Kuroo should just act normally, but his normal obviously wasn’t considerate enough, even to the person he liked. Tsukishima didn’t look at Kuroo; he kept his eyes on the sidewalk, walking with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry about that stupid comment,” he heard himself saying.

“What?”

“I don’t know,” he continued, unsure about whether he even should, “It seemed to have made you uncomfortable.”

Tsukishima stopped, just as they were about to enter the park. “I can’t believe you’re the one saying sorry.”

Kuroo turned around, and they faced each other. “Why wouldn’t I? It was a stupid thing to say, considering, you know…”

“The stupid thing I did?” Tsukishima’s sarcasm was there, but his voice sounded off somehow, “Or more like tried to. Look, I know this isn’t a big deal to you, and it shouldn’t be, but I’m just…” He looked the other way again.

_‘Not a big deal to you’?_

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo said, carefully, “Really, don’t worry about it. Nothing actually happened.”

Tsukishima scoffed as he shook his head. “Nothing happened because you stopped it, thankfully.”

Kuroo tried not to let the absurd pettiness over the word ‘thankfully’ get to him, but he unfortunately spoke before he could think about it. “Did I stop it though?”

Tsukishima’s brows drew together in a confused frown. “What?”

 _What am I doing._  “Was I the one to stop it?”

“You asked that question.”

“Yes, and I was right.”

“But how could you know?” Tsukishima’s voice was raised all of a sudden, he sounded irritated for some reason. He looked at Kuroo with a sort of determination, and it pushed him to address the thing he refused to let go all those days.

“You’ve ignored me for almost a week after nothing happened, so what would you've done if something actually did?”

He had a feeling they both longed for the possibility to run away the moment he finished that sentence. Tsukishima stood in front of him with his mouth half-open, and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to come up with some lame joke and change the subject, but at the same time, he desperately needed an answer to that question. So he waited, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Tsukishima tilted his head back, his gaze turning to the sky. He exhaled loudly, “Why do you keep talking to me?”

“I – what?” Kuroo uttered, taken by surprise.

“I mean, I keep doing shit like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like pretending I don’t know you four hours before I try to make out with you.”

Maybe he was dreaming, but it seemed that Tsukishima’s face turned a bit pink after he said that, and Kuroo had to push away the nonsensical urge to move closer to him.

“I like talking to you,” he said, “First thing I thought about on Saturday morning was that I wanted to talk to you.“

The blond’s eyes were back on him.

He knew it wasn’t something people said after a few weeks of knowing each other, and if flirting made Tsukishima uncomfortable then this most definitely would. It still seemed like the best thing to say, because Kuroo had no idea what he was doing anymore, or going to do for that matter.

“I… After Friday I didn’t know  _how_  to talk to you,” Tsukishima spoke after a while, and the irritation seemed to be gone. He cleared his throat, “I know it’s probably not a big deal to you, but I never did anything like that when I was drunk. So it just- I felt bad about it,” he paused, “And I have to say I’m fucking sorry, again.”

_Not a big deal to me. Again._

Kuroo smiled, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. “I could definitely get used to that.”

“You’ve also said it today,” Tsukishima noted.

“Yes, but I have no pride.”

It managed to get a small laugh out of the blond, a sound that Kuroo didn’t even know how much he missed until he heard it again, “I suppose that’s true.”

It was exactly like Kenma had said: Tsukishima felt bad about it, and he needed time to process the situation. It didn’t really need any further explanation. They could finally go back to normal.

“Still didn’t answer me though,” Kuroo blurted out.                           

“What do you mean?”                                                                         

 _Stop talking_. “If something happened between us that night, what would you do?”

There was no going back to a more laid back atmosphere. They stood like two marble statues guarding that park, focused on each other, like there were no people passing them by, or any noise to be heard in the distance. He realized that not every possible ending was good enough, and the ones that sucked the most were those that left questions unanswered.

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima finally replied. He clicked his tongue immediately after, “Is this really that important?”

It would probably be best to just say ‘no.’

“Yes.”

“But why?!” Tsukishima snapped, “Fine, I would’ve been embarrassed as fuck. Are you teasing me about this or something?”

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed, unable to comprehend the absurdity of the question, “Why would I do that?”

Tsukishima rubbed his temples, and it made Kuroo realize how tired the boy looked. He sounded defeated when he spoke again, “I have no idea,” he admitted, “I obsess over the stupidest things, so I probably would’ve lost it if something actually happened, okay? I know you wouldn’t care if it did, but-“

“That’s the third time you’ve mentioned something like that,” Kuroo interrupted. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew and yet the words just came out, because he couldn’t hold them in any longer. Tsukishima’s dumbfounded expression suggested that he genuinely didn’t know what Kuroo was talking about. “The third time you implied that I don’t care about it,” he specified, “And I don’t know why you’d say that. “

Tsukishima gaped at Kuroo, as if trying to find some kind of a trap in what he just said. “Because you’re obviously different than me. I presumed you wouldn’t think about it much.”

“Well, I did,” Kuroo’s mind was devoid of any thought at this point, “I did care about Friday. And I did care that you didn’t talk to me afterwards. I thought about it every day, actually,” he tried to keep his voice steady, “You… you have no idea how wrong you are.”

He fully realized what he said when he saw the pure shock that presented itself on Tsukishima’s face. The boy took a small step back, and Kuroo was positive he knew where that reaction came from.

This was almost a confession.

“I mean…” he started talking again, but what the hell could he add to that exactly? Was he supposed to play it out as a joke, or say that he meant it in a different way? Did it even sound like that, or was he just paranoid?

All of his previous thoughts came back at once, accompanied by this entirely new level of mess. It was some sort of a freak out that went backwards, where his head felt like it was going to explode, but he remained silent nevertheless. None of the words he knew felt like they were going to help him get out of this.

“That’s…” Tsukishima kept glancing between the sidewalk and Kuroo, “So-”

“So in conclusion,” he needed to interrupt wherever this was going, even if it meant sounding like a twelve year old finishing his essay, “I care. That’s all. ”

He said that more firmly than he would’ve liked, probably because this didn’t even scratch the surface of ‘all’. Still, it was more than he would’ve originally wanted to say.

Tsukishima focused on some distant point away from him, and his nervousness reminded Kuroo of the time they talked on the balcony that Friday night. He knew he had to give him a moment, it obviously wasn’t the most pleasant conversation for either of them. It didn’t change the fact that he felt like talking about polar bears again, if it would only give him a chance of changing the subject.

“Kuroo,” there was finally a response, and Tsukishima’s eyes were back on him. His tone was steady, as if he managed to brush away the uneasiness from just moments ago.  “I don’t plan to do anything like that again, but if I ever do, you can slap me.”

Kuroo blinked. He gawked at his goddamned crush and couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of what was just said, “Tsukki, I told you, it’s fine-“

“I’m not talking about trying to make out with you.”

_Oh._

Tsukishima crossed his arms stiffly. He continued, “I’m talking about avoiding you. I want… I want to get to know you better.”

Kuroo felt like his heart was malfunctioning.

It was such a small thing, and yet it made him want to dance, sing, and do whatever it was overjoyed people did, that the boy in front of him would probably call embarrassing. Tsukishima wanted to get to know him better, and whatever that actually meant was a secondary matter. They could still spend time together. He exhaled a breath he realized he was holding, and all the nervousness left him at last.

“Okay. But I would never slap you, you know.”

Tsukishima gave him the smallest smile, and his shoulders seemed to have loosened up. “Then just tell me if I’m ever back on my bullshit.”

“Noted,” Kuroo said. An idea started to form in his head, but he had to make sure first. “So, are we good?”

“Yeah”, the blond nodded, “I think so.”

Kuroo smirked. His plan was a bit risky, but he shoved away any questions or insecurities. He had spent enough time wondering about all this, so it was time to try and put Kenma’s advice into practice.

“I like awful, outdated video games.”

Tsukishima gave him a blank stare, his lips forming into a straight line. He sighed, “I would’ve asked if you were having a stroke, but I think I know that grin by now.”

“You said you wanted to get to know me,” Kuroo said innocently.

“And I’m already regretting it,” the blond narrowed his eyes, “Go on.”

“Sooo,” Kuroo continued, “There’s this game from the nineties that we play with Bokuto, and I keep kicking his ass every time. I don’t remember the name, it had something to do with dinosaurs being gods or something…”

Tsukishima’s eyes lit up in an instant, and Kuroo thanked the dinosaur gods for the fact that his crush was too much of a nerd to not know what he was talking about, “Did you just call Primal Rage an awful game?”

“Might have,” he shrugged, “I’m probably too  _good_  at it, though I haven’t played it in a-“

“Skip it. When?”

His grin widened. “They said today would be fine, actually.”

“Sounds good, if they don’t mind me coming,” Tsukishima switched from timid to confident in the blink of an eye again, and the way he lifted his chin made Kuroo lose any remaining rational thoughts, “I’m going to crush you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to dialogue hell, I'll be your humble guide.
> 
> Ah, the next few months will probably be hell for me work-wise, but I'm having so much fun with this that I honestly hope I can keep writing.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every hit, kudos, comment, everything. <3


	7. Comfortable

**Kuroo**  
(20:31)  _[image received]_  
(20:31) WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE

Tsukishima snorted out a laugh in spite of himself, seeing a selfie of Kuroo and Bokuto, each holding a game controller, their faces contorted in a serious grimace they were obviously trying too hard to hold for the picture.

 **Me**  
(20:33) Let it go, it’s been days  
(20:34) …since I kicked your ass, that is

 **Kuroo  
** (20:34) i’ll have Kenma beat you I DON’T CARE

 **Me  
** (20:34) Won’t be your revenge then

 **Kuroo  
** (20:34) I DON’T CARE

“…Kei?”

Tsukishima heard his mother’s voice coming from the other side of the table. Her gaze was questioning, the expression a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Sorry,” he put the phone back in his pocket, trying to return to the almost finished meal as casually as possible. Knowing his family, a diversion like that wouldn’t work, and a chuckling Akiteru proved him right about ten seconds later.

“No need to say sorry for whoever it is that makes you grin like that.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Language,” his mom said, more because of habit than the need to scold him. She placed her elbows on the table and tangled her hands together, like a policewoman that was all to happy to interrogate a criminal. “So… boyfriend?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He was almost positive that she asked those questions because she knew he was going to have this same exact reaction every time. “No. It’s just a guy I know.”

“Come on, you’ve got to know how that sounds,” Akiteru prodded him.

“Yes,” Tsukishima gave his brother the most unimpressed glare he could possibly manage, “Like it’s a guy that I know.”

Akiteru didn’t respond, he turned towards their mom instead, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s none of my business,” she said simply.

He knew this couldn’t possibly be all there was to it, and he wasn’t wrong.

“Just remember to use protection,” she added with a grin, proud of the most terrible mom joke she could've made.

He placed his chopsticks on the table, resigned. “You two are a tragedy.” 

“And you’re stuck with us, so be nice!” She ruffled his hair before taking the plate away. He shook his head, but a traitorous smile found its way onto his face nevertheless.

His family was as silly as it could probably get, with Akiteru and his mother being the exact opposite of what Tsukishima ever was, but he still liked visiting his family home. He suspected one of the reasons he turned out to be such an obvious case of an introvert was because spending time here had been so relaxing that he didn’t feel much of a need to go out and socialize as a kid. At least after a certain point.

“Alright,” his mom clapped her hands, “Akiteru, you’re helping me with dishes. And since your brother hates us, he can take Mio for a walk.”

“I think Mio seems to mind,” Akiteru pointed his finger at the other end of the room, where the 11-year old corgi laid spread out on the couch. Through some unexplainable laws of physics, Mio took up half the space whenever he chose to take a nap.

“Do  _not_  make fun of my dog,” she insisted, “Kei, remember to take your time with him, okay?”

“Like I need to be told that,” he replied, already making his way towards the dog. "Come on grandpa," he took Mio off the couch, and the corgi wiggled in his arms, as if suddenly anxious to go out. His mom laughed at that, having the audacity to call them cute. 

It was pleasantly warm outside, the wind barely present to shake off the first autumn leafs. Apart from the occasional biker passing him by on the street, the only sound to be heard was Mio’s paws on the solid ground. He realized how much he'd missed that feeling of silence surrounding him. The countryside was a nice change from the forever crowded and noisy Tokyo, and Tsukishima liked his hometown well enough. Even so, he remembered times when he had wanted a break from the quiet, just like he wants to get out of the busy city now that he lives there... although right in the moment, he wouldn’t mind Tokyo that much, actually.

Tsukishima took out his phone, but there were no more messages from the Kuroo.  He didn’t really know what to write back to the last one; it was just their usual banter. They stuck to that after that nerve-wracking conversation they had those few days ago, keeping it comfortable, which he was more than happy about. It was good that the issue was finally resolved, but he felt like he’d exposed his entire self during that talk, and it left him exhausted. Among other things.

It didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy the parts of the evening that came next, especially the one when he got to beat Kuroo’s ass at a video game he’s played a billion times as a kid. It was also nice to see Bokuto and Akaashi again, though he was worried that his and Kuroo’s competitiveness would be too much for, well, normal people to handle, but Akaashi assured him that this happened whenever either his boyfriend or Kuroo got to the console, the difference between their boasting and Tsukishima’s being that he could actually win. They hit it off in an instant.

He suddenly realized that the tapping of paws on concrete was no longer to be heard, and the fact pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head around to see Mio, lying on the narrow sidewalk, his head up as he panted.  

“Tired already?” Tsukishima approached the dog, and Mio gave him a very pathetic bark. He knew what it meant.

He picked Mio up, and the corgi rewarded him with a not so pleasant lick on the face. Tsukishima walked in the direction of the nearby bench, right beside the sakura tree. Mio loved those trees for some unknown reason – the corgi trotted awkwardly towards it immediately after Tsukishima released him.

He checked his phone once again before sitting down, thinking it was becoming a habit he stopped being aware of at some point, and was surprised to see that the inbox actually wasn’t empty.

 **Kuroo**  
(21:30) bokuto wants to go clubbing  
(21:31) save me

 **Me  
** (21:32) Don't act like you're not going to go

 **Kuroo**  
(21:32) he’s extremely persuasive okay  
(21:33) what are you up to though  
(21:34) aka how are things at home, country boy??

He snapped a quick picture of Mio, who seemed to be taking a quick nap under the tree.

 **Me**  
(21:34)  _[image sent]_  
(21:34) Not bad  
(21:35) City boy

 **Kuroo**  
(21:35) OH MY GOD :OOOO  
(21:36) wouldve preferred a cat  
(21:36) but still  
(21:37) AWWWW  
(21:37) name?

 **Me  
** (21:38) Mio

 **Kuroo  
** (21:38) AWWWWWWWWW

Tsukishima snorted. He was just about to reply that Kuroo would’ve probably said that even if the name was Satan Himself, but he received a message that made that conversation completely irrelevant.

 **Kuroo**  
(21:40) by the way i forgot but do you remember Terushima?  
(21:40) he texted me a while back saying that he wants Yamaguchi’s number  
(21:41) told me to get it from you :D

 **Me**  
(21:41) WHAT.  
(21:41) WHEN

 **Kuroo**  
(21:42) WHY ARE YOU GOING FULL CAPS ON ME  
(21:43) IS THIS BAD

 **Me**  
(21:43) OF COURSE IT IS  
(21:43) WHEN.

 **Kuroo  
** (21:44) you're scaring me

 **Me  
** (21:45) Kuroo.

 **Kuroo**  
(21:45) like it's very sweet that you care about your friend but consider not killing me PLEASE  
(21:45) it was like a week after the party  
(21:46) the day we talked again actually

Tsukishima blinked at the screen. It was the first time the subject was brought up even in the slightest after they’ve met to sort it all out. Granted, they haven't seen each other since they went to Bokuto and Akaashi's, and Tsukishima had to leave early then, having previously planned to study that evening in the first place. Kuroo said he’d go straight for a night shift at the bar, partly because he was  _insane_ , and partly because he wanted to make up for the time others had to cover for him when he was sick. Kuroo spent the next couple of nights there, and they were supposed to meet today for a rematch, but then Akiteru called with a reminder about the visit. So yes, maybe there wasn't much of an opportunity, but it was obvious that neither of them wanted to end up on the topic again, and Tsukishima had a feeling it was because he wasn’t the only one that felt emotionally drained after last time.

He shook his head.

_Yamaguchi’s crush first. Irrelevant thoughts later._

He copied his best friend’s number and hit send.

 **Me**  
(21:46) Okay, now listen  
(21:47) You’re going to send it to the guy  
(21:48) And then text the number yourself, asking for specific details about my stupid friend obsessing over him for almost two weeks  
(21:48) Otherwise I’m afraid karma won’t let you go for this one  
(21:49) And by karma I mean me, casting a curse on you.

 **Kuroo**  
(21:50) ok OK  
(21:51) i sent it  
(21:51) and shit i have to go  
(21:51) BUT  
(21:52) knowing Terushima he’ll text your friend immediately soo  
(21:52) will that lift my curse?  
(21:52) maybe? : >

Mio’s sudden woof almost made him drop the phone to the ground. The dog stood at his feet, an obvious sign that he demanded to be taken home. Tsukishima gave him a scratch behind the ear, tapping the reply with his free hand.

 **Me  
** (21:53) Maybe

He debated the next text, but even Mio’s barking seemed to be nudging him to just send it already.

 **Me**  
(21:54) Have a good time tonight

***

“You too?”

His mom walked in, just when Tsukishima was about to pour himself a glass of milk.

“Yeah.” He reached for the second one and filled it with water, knowing she despised any other form of drink after midnight. He handed it to her.

“Thanks. I’ll let you know if there’s anything good on the Discovery Channel,” she smiled kindly, then exited the kitchen.

Tsukishima would often wonder how it was possible for him to be a son of a woman that could only be described as a walking ray of sunshine, but then he’d get reminded of the two most obvious things they had in common. The first one was his mom having troubles with sleep, which she refused to work on in any way, especially on the weekends when there was no work the day after. The second was the fact that she was a giant nerd, and he predicted she would be back as soon as she’d find a documentary about the secret lives of bees or something.

He sat down on the small chair next to the wall and reached for his phone, with actual purpose in mind this time. He wanted to inform Kuroo that Yamaguchi did in fact call him about half an hour after he came back home, all excited (and panicked) about the coffee he was supposed to have with Terushima tomorrow. Kuroo was out partying anyway, so he probably wouldn’t answer right away.

 **Me  
** (01:02) Curse lifted

He was surprised to hear a buzz a moment later, just when he was about to look for a snack.

 **Kuroo**  
(01:05) YAHAYyy  
(01:05) told u itd be fine

 **Me  
** (01:06) Weren’t you supposed to go clubbing?

There was no immediate answer, so he suspected Kuroo went back to do just that, but then the phone buzzed again, while he was eating the most poorly looking sandwich in history.

 **Kuroo  
** (01:23) hey cani call you

Tsukishima straightened his back. It felt like the message was staring at him, not the other way around.

He remembered telling Kuroo about how he could slap him if Tsukishima went back to being an imbecile, just after the boy had said the thing that Tsukishima had a thousand different interpretations for every time he thought about it. And although it was a very persistent and nagging thought, he would not let it affect the way he acted.

He did want to get to know Kuroo better, after all.

So he pressed the call button, next to Kuroo’s name. He answered in an instant.

“Heeeey!”

“Oh god  _no_ ,” Tsukishima complained, in reaction to the ecstatic voice on the other end. He'd heard it from Kuroo before. Not letting himself ovethink had its downsides, and one of them was forgetting that going out clubbing meant drinking lots of alcohol.

“Come ooon, it’s not that bad!” Kuroo tried to convince him, and Tsukishima could almost see the grin splayed on his face when he did so.

He was about to point out the obvious lie, but he heard the sound of passing cars on the other end of the line. “Wait, where are you?”

“Oh, I’m on my way to Kenma’s, he said I could crash at his place,” Kuroo explained, “I didn’t feel like staying any longer.”

“And you’re walking there?”

“Yeah! It’s only like an hour walk.”

“Oh,  _only_?”

“Shhh, I’ll make it,” Kuroo assured him, and it only made Tsukishima doubt it more, “Besides, I get to annoy you, so it’s all good.”

The retort never left Tsukishima's mouth, as he heard the French door being opened. “Hold on a second,” he said to Kuroo, then covered the phone with his other hand.

His mom walked in, all excited. “Kei, we’ve got ‘Top ten deadliest spiders’ starting in five minutes! Sounds good?”  

“I’ll be there in a moment," he replied.

She was still standing there for some reason, the questioning look he knew all too well back on her face.

He suddenly realized that he was sitting in the kitchen, a half-eaten sandwich in front of him, and talking on the phone at 1:30 in the morning.

Her eyes lit up as she whispered, “Is that ‘the guy you-“

“ _Mom_.” He interrupted immediately.

She raised her hands above her head, as if in defense, and walked back towards the door. She fortunately closed it behind her.

He brought the phone back to his ear, “Okay-“

“Oh my god, was that TsukishiMOM?!”

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes. “I’m hanging up.”

“Noooo!” Kuroo protested, “I’m telling you, she’d love that nickname.”

He felt a smile forming on his face, despite every cell of his body trying to fight it. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because she sounds fun. Meaning: she’d love it. ”

“And I’m not 'fun'?” He asked in the most cynical tone he could muster. Kuroo ignored it completely.

“Maybe,” he teased, “I don’t have any clever nickname for your dad though, but I’m working on it.”

Tsukishima winced.

Guess it couldn't have been a completely comfortable talk after all.

“Cheating asshole would be fitting,” he said candidly.

The voice on the other end grew silent.

He was never a fan of sharing personal information, but he had a policy about his dad, and that was to make it absolutely clear that he had nothing to do with his family. Maybe it was childish of Tsukishima, and it got him many awkward responses and pity stares, but he found himself doing it almost every single time without second thought.

It was just a shame that it had to turn this particular conversation awkward.

“I’m sorry, I’m a fucking idiot,” Kuroo finally spoke.

It made him huff out a laugh. This was Kuroo, a drunk Kuroo at that, so he shouldn’t have expected anything other than bluntness. And it was probably better than any other reaction he could get.

“You’re an idiot for thinking that, you couldn’t know.”

“Yeah, but still,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima could hear genuine regret in his voice, “Can I ask, and it’s fine if you don’t-“

“He was constantly cheating on my mom, she finally found out about it and kicked him out when I was about six,” Tsukishima blurted out the most brief summary he could muster, wanting to end the topic as quickly as possible.

The answer came after a few seconds, and it was nothing he could've ever expected.

“Wow, your mom sounds awesome!”

Tsukishima blinked, his brain trying to process what he just heard. Then laughter completely overpowered him, like it hadn't for a very long time. Kuroo was probably the only person on the planet who could have this reaction to that kind of a story, and Tsukishima should've known, he really should've known, that the awkward 'I see...' he'd usually get from others would not even cross Kuroo's mind.

While he laughed, he heard a suppressed chuckle on the other side. It sounded happy for some reason.

“Why is that?” he finally asked, having calmed himself.

“Are you kidding me?” Kuroo sounded almost offended, “First of all, she was having  _none_ of it. Second of all, she managed to raise two kids all by herself, and I don’t know your brother, but you, you’re, you know…”

“I’m what?” Tsukishima asked absentmindedly.

“Fun.”

His fingers tightened on the phone. It was very convenient that this was a call, and Kuroo couldn't see his face in the moment.

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m about to spend my night finding out which spider could kill me the fastest.”

“With your fun mom,” Kuroo specified.  

“Oh great, you heard everything.”

“Yes,” the voice on the other end was clearly proud, but there was a sigh afterwards, “Damn it, it’s starting to rain.”

“Call a cab already.”

“Nooo! I  _will_ get there by myself.”

Tsukishima should’ve remembered by now that logic rarely made it to Kuroo’s intoxicated brain. Then again, Tsukishima shouldn’t be the one to talk.

“Fine, just don’t get sick again, you still have a rematch to lose when I get back.”

For a moment, the only reply was the sound of rain falling in the distance. Then he heard a surprisingly serious tone, “You’re coming to the bar first,” Kuroo insisted.

Tsukishima sat back in the chair. He remembered what he had responded, or rather didn’t, to the invitation last time. He realized he didn’t feel any of that nervousness now.

“No whiskey,” he demanded.

“Noted,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima couldn’t possibly know, but he felt like the weird, kind smile was back Kuroo’s face, “Alright, my phone is getting wet, so I probably have to hang up.”

“Okay."

“Sleep well. Or at all, actually.”

“No thanks. I’ll text you the winner of worst spider contest.”

“Counting on it. Goodnight!”

The call ended, and he exhaled a long breath.

***

When he walked into the room, he saw his mom sitting on the couch, with Mio sleeping peacefully on her lap. He placed the popcorn he’d made on the glass table in front of them and sat down, waiting for a comment he knew would inevitably come.

“Hope he was worth missing places ten to six,” she chuckled, her eyes focused on the TV.

“He called you Tsukishimom.”  

She turned towards him immediately, her eyes sparkling with excitment. “Definitely worth it!”

“I know,” he sighed, passing her the popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to squeeze another chapter in, YAAAAY
> 
> Any comment I receive instantly makes my day a little bit brighter, so thank you for that and for any other form of feedback. <3
> 
> Now, all aboard the fluff train!


	8. Ready or not

**Me  
** (01:12) night shifts are going to end me :(

**Tsukki**  
(01:15) [ _image received_ ]  
(01:16) I’ll trade you

**Me**  
(01:17) oh god NOO  
(01:17) so many horrible high school flashbacks

**Tsukki  
** (01:19) I wish this was at a high school level

**Me  
** (01:20) come onnn youll get past those hexagons in no time

**Tsukki  
** (01:23) Those are chemical compounds

**Me**  
(01:24) wow  
(01:24) you must be pretty tired if that’s ur only response to me calling chemistry stuff hexagons  
(01:24) just go to sleep  
(01:25) i know i would if i could  
(01:25) :c

**Tsukki  
** (01:26) No you wouldn’t

**Me**  
(01:26) probably not  
(01:27) but i can almost picture your half-dead face

**Me  
** (02:09) did you actually listen to me???

***

**Tsukki  
** (06:49) Are you awake?

**Me  
** (12:03) jusr woke uo somthing happened??

**Tsukki**  
(12:04) Nothing  
(12:04) I mean nothing happened **  
**(12:07) I don't remember if I told you yesterday, but I’m back from Miyagi

**Me**  
(12:07) ohh  
(12:07) alrght im working at night  
(12:07) todyy  
(12:07) and tommorw  
(12:08) shit i dont knowabout thurdday?  
(12:08) and i haveto ask the owls

**Tsukki  
** (12:08) Let your brain wake up first

**Me**  
(12:08) but theres no way that bokuto’d say no when he'llhesr the word rematch  
(12:09) i think hes addicted to losing  
(12:09) wait where are you?

**Tsukki**  
(12:10) You’re even more disoriented when you wake up than when you’re drunk  
(12:11) I’m at Uni  
(12:11) And I will be for the better part of the next few days  
(12:12) I think I could make it on Thursday

**Me**  
(12:12) okay!!  
(12:12) Ill probably work nights till then  
(12:12) so send me more terrifying hexagons  
(12:13) and stuff

**Tsukki**  
(12:15) Go get some coffee  
(12:15) And yeah, I will

***

It was a relatively quiet day at Nekoma, with not that many customers around, for which Kuroo was more than thankful for. A nice afternoon shift, after so many nights of drunken stories shouted at him from a very short distance, felt almost like a vacation.

Except he was still being shouted at, but for different reasons entirely.

“Just ask him out!” Bokuto was sitting laxly on the stool, leaning his head on his hand. He’s had two beers as of that moment, but the posture and desperate voice made it look like he had thrice that much.

“I already told you to drop it.”

“But it’s been ages!”

“It’s barely been a month since I met him.”

Bokuto huffed. “Should’ve seen you two that last time, it’d feel like decades to you too.”

Kuroo decided to ignore that remark, focusing instead on handing a drink to a very confused-looking customer, who was unfortunate enough to stand right next to the bartender’s insane friend.

When Kuroo brought Tsukishima with him after that emotional hell of a talk, it took Akaashi maybe ten seconds to guess what was going on, and Bokuto was already prodding him to ask the blond out the day after. He hasn’t stopped since.

Fortunately, Akaashi was a little more understanding. He wrapped his hand around Bokuto’s in an obvious attempt to calm his boyfriend down. “Can you at least tell us why not?"

_Good question_.

“Because he said he wants to get to know me better. We’re friends, and I’m not complaining.” ~~~~

Bokuto’s face looked right down offended at this point, and Kuroo thanked the heavens for the two girls that approached the bar to order their drinks for the evening.

What he said wasn't a complete lie though. Spending time with Tsukishima was amazing, and Kuroo really tried not to complain.

He knew that the phrase ‘I want to get to know you better’ could not be understood as ‘I want to date you’. He repeated that in his head whenever he saw Tsukishima smile when they played video games that last time, or after they’ve talked on the phone when he was in Miyagi, or after every day that they’ve texted each other since then, which was actually  _every_ day. Tsukishima texted him, he talked about his day and asked about Kuroo’s, and maybe Kuroo was being delusional, but it felt like Tsukishima didn’t just let him push their boundaries; he was somewhat pushing them himself. 

As much as Kuroo wanted to act like he did with any of his friends, his more or less conscious want for them to be closer managed to win every time. He wasn’t actually flirting with Tsukishima, at least not in the way he normally did, but he knew the way he was focusing on the blond when he was near, the way he talked, and probably even looked at him, was more than enough to guess.

He couldn't help but wonder if Tsukishima has already guessed.

“I’ll pay by cash,” one of the girls said.

Kuroo realized he prepared their drinks almost mechanically.

“There you go,” he said as he gave them the colorful pinnacoladas, putting the most charming smile he had up his sleeve on. It would hopefully be enough to compensate for whatever he might've screwed up while he was busy thinking about everything but bartending. He glanced over to his friends, and was surprised not to see Bokuto waiting to give him the rant of his lifetime.

No, both Bokuto and Akaashi were focused on something right in front of the entrance. Kuroo was just about to ask what was so interesing that they finally decided to leave him alone, but then his eyes landed on what they were observing with such attention, and it was as if the world suddenly became blurry, like reality has been covered with some sort of absurdity filter, and he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

Tsukishima was dressed in a dark blue button-down shirt, matched with black jeans that were just an inch too wide to call them skinny. It was a very simple look, and yet it made Kuroo feel like he was a in his early teens again, blushing at the sight of a person that was just too attractive to be considered real.

The thing was, although in his humble opinion Tsukishima was gorgeous enough all by himself, there was another reason for which every other person in the bar looked in that direction.

Ikumi was standing next to Tsukishima, smiling. They were  _talking_ to each other.

“Akaashi,” was the only thing that managed to leave Kuroo’s mouth. Akaashi gave him a weak shrug in response, his eyes still focused on Ikumi and Tsukishima, like he was trying to find an actual logical reason for why those two showed up together.

Kuroo realized that the most unlikely duo in the universe was now approaching them, and he was definitely not prepared.

“Weeelcome!”

Ikumi raised an eyebrow at him. She sat on the stool next to Akaashi, thankfully refraining from any comment.

“Hey,” Tsukishima replied plainly. Kuroo was probably paranoid at this point, but it felt like there was something a bit off about him. The mere fact that he didn’t mock his greeting was unusual enough. “I’ll join you guys in a second. Where’s the rest room?”

“On the left,” Kuroo pointed with his finger, trying to act and sound more like an actual human person this time. Tsukishima nodded, following his directions. He avoided eye contact.

Kuroo leaned over the counter half a second after he was gone. “What the hell!?”

“Relax, I saw him wandering aimlessly on the other side of the street, so I figured he was going to Nekoma," Ikumi took a sip of Akaashi’s beer. "I told him I recognized him from the party and asked if he was meeting with you guys too. He said yes, and  _voila_. Your crush wouldn’t even reach you if it wasn’t for me,” she winked.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. He concluded it would be best to ignore the fact that even she used the word ‘crush’ now. “And you didn’t use any of the diabolical powers that you and Akaashi have?”

“I swear to you, we talked about Uni the entire way here.”

“Huh,” was Akaashi’s only reaction, which by his standards was more than enough to indicate that he was genuinely surprised. Kuroo shared the sentiment; he was sure that the reason for which Tsukishima sounded odd was because Ikumi must've teased him the entire way here.

“That’s great _,_ ” Bokuto chimed in, before Kuroo could ask any more questions. He slammed his phone on the counter, “But can we talk about your face when you saw him?”

The picture was upside down from Kuroo’s perspective, but he could perfectly see his blissed out expression. It had to do with the fact that Bokuto’s zoomed in on it, so that his face took the entire screen. 

"When did you even take that?"

"Just now. You were too busy  _gaping_  to notice."

“Wow,” Ikumi's eyes widened a bit when she leaned over the phone, “I mean, he’s got to know something at this point.”

“Right!? So-“

“Bo - shut it,” Kuroo demanded when he saw Tsukishima making his way back. Akaashi was kind enough to tap the 'back' button on the phone, replacing Kuroo’s face with his own as the lockscreen, just when Tsukshima got close enough to see it. Kuroo briefly debated what would be worse: Tsukishima sitting next to Ikumi or Bokuto, but the blond picked the latter. His eyes landed on Kuroo, and the tiniest smile showed up on his face.

“Not going to ‘weeelcome’ me again?”

Kuroo had to stop himself from approaching him, shutting that familiar need to get closer. He took an empty glass instead and started filling it with beer, the one that had a slight strawberry taste to it. “Welcome,” he grinned.

He could feel Bokuto’s burning glare and made a quick decision to ignore it.

***

“How is this a big deal?”

“How is it not!?”

Tsukishima sighed. “I may be too tired to have his conversation.”

Kuroo knew the difference between an annoyed and amused Tsukishima by now, and that soft tone did not belong to the first one. He smiled, “Come on, think about it: we might’ve actually met before!”

“Kuroo-“

“Yes I know, not actually met,” he corrected himself, and Tsukishima let him continue, “But I could’ve seen you and not even know it was you.”

“Well, yeah... because we didn't actually know each other.”

“I swear I’m going to strangle you.”

The blond laughed. “Okay,” he placed his hands on the table. Within reach. “I have to admit it’s weird that our teams hadn’t played each other.”

“…And that we both played volleyball in high school.”

“Good god, you’re one step away from an ‘I believe in destiny’ speech.”

“And I would’ve meant it,” Kuroo teased.

He couldn’t take his eyes off him. And at some point, he might’ve stopped trying to.

His shift finished about half an hour ago, but none of them seemed that eager to leave Nekoma. It got more crowded as time passed by, but there were still some empty seats here and there, so it wasn’t that bad. They’ve moved to a larger table when Kuroo was replaced by his colleague at the counter, and it was all too obvious that his friends were waiting for him to pick his seat first, so that they could leave the one near to him empty for Tsukishima. He let them. It felt too good to have him nearby, to talk, goof around, and see him laugh. Kuroo almost forgot that anyone else was sitting at that table, and that wasn’t only because of Tsukishima himself.

None of the remaining three chimed in from the moment they sat down, they didn’t make a single comment about him and Tsukishima spending the whole time talking almost exclusively to each other, they didn’t even try to pull them into their own conversation. He glanced at Ikumi now that she was getting up with Akaashi, and she gave him the second wink of the night, which was more than enough to confirm his suspisions. They’ve intentionally set up a trap that they knew he was never going to leave willingly.

“Sorry, I have to go outside,” Tsukishima said suddenly. Kuroo returned his gaze to him immediately and noticed that the pale hands were no longer on the table.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I just, I need a bit of air.”

He didn’t give Kuroo a chance to reply; he stood up and went straight towards the door. Kuroo looked at the empty seat, trying to find the right balance between dumbfounded and concerned. It didn’t look like Tsukishima was feeling unwell, nor that he was actually that tired. A thought popped up in his head, of how Tsukishima seemed off right at the beginning of the evening, but Kuroo completely forgot about it because of how well it was all going afterwards.

“Go after him.”

He turned around, having heard Bokuto’s voice. His friend was sitting alone right now, with Ikumi and Akaashi presumably gone to order more drinks.

“I don’t think that’s a good-“

“I’m not telling you to ask him out, just go and find out what’s wrong!" Bokuto insisted, "Just go. It's worth it." 

There was something odd about what he said, especially with how he kept glancing at the counter, where his boyfriend stood.  

"Is that why you've been pushing me about this?" Kuroo asked carefully.

Bokuto looked back at him. He shifted in his seat. "Look, we all make fun about how it took me and Keiji years to get together... and sure, it's funny now, but it sure as hell wasn't when he was going on dates and I was stuck wondering why my entire week got so shitty all of a sudden."

"Yeah but that's different, you weren't even sure if you like guys back then, and I-"

"And you still won't do anything, so what's different exactly?" 

Bokuto rarely used logic in an argument. He based his actions on what he personally thought was the right thing to do, and whether it was actually reasonable was always a secondary matter. It was a trait they shared, actually: they preferred to act rather than calculate. If Bokuto was trying this method to get through to Kuroo, out of all people, it meant that he was missing something frustratingly obvious.

"Thanks," Kuroo finished the rest of his beer, and he was already rushing towards the door. He thought he heard Bokuto's victory laugh as he passed various people holding their drinks while having a chat.

He didn't have any plan. No charming opening, no uplifting joke, no nothing.

He took a step outside.

Tsukishima was standing just in front of the entrance. He noticed Kuroo immediately.

"Is everything okay?” Kuroo asked again.

“Yes,” there was an all too immediate reply, said in a very calm, almost indifferent tone. “I’ll be right back.” 

Kuroo’s shoulders sank. 

“You asked me,” he started, moving towards him, “To tell you if you were ever ‘back on your bullshit'. So I’m telling you.”

Tsukishima faced him.

_Close._

“Tell me what’s going on,” Kuroo insisted.

Tsukishima put his hands in his jacket’s pockets. His brows were furrowed above his glasses when he looked the other way.

He had been pretending. Something was wrong the entire time, and Kuroo didn’t even notice it in all his stupidity.

“That girl,” Tsukishima said quietly, “I remember you two talking at the party. Then you stormed off. Why?”

Kuroo's mind went blank.

He forgot about it.

He completely forgot that she was there, because of all that happened that night. He forgot that it basically happened because of her. He forgot that Tsukishima saw them talking.  

“Uh, Kuroo?” Tsukishima’s voice went from calm to baffled at Kuroo’s reaction to a question that seemed simple enough to answer.

It wasn’t. It required him to make a decision of whether to sort it all out now, in the time and place he least wanted to, or dodge it somehow. But there must’ve been a reason why this issue made Tsukishima act slightly less like himself, even if he was trying to hide it. Kuroo's had this irrational feeling that something was about to happen, and it was hidden somewhere at the back of his mind this entire week. He felt like a barrier was breaking between him and Tsukishima, and in all that talk about how he wasn't going to ask him out and how they didn't know each other that well, he anticipated that something. He wanted it to happen.

He just didn't want to admit that it wouldn't, without him making it happen.

He slammed his eyes shut.

“She talked to me about you. And then I stormed off.”

“Why-she-what?!” Tsukishima exclaimed, and Kuroo forced himself to look. The boy seemed beyond puzzled, like this wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Like he'd assumed something else.

Kuroo might actually be right about this.

„Do you want to know why?”

“Of course I want to know why, she doesn’t even know me!”

“She knows me, though. Briefly, but she’s observant,” he tried to ignore his racing heart, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

The blond looked dazed, and in that moment Kuroo was sure. If one gigantic hint wasn't enough to do the job that last time, then this one finally did.

Tsukishima has finally guessed.

He felt dizzy.

“You still want to know why?” He managed to ask. 

Tsukishima picked at his nails, a nervous habit Kuroo learned to notice immediately by now. He wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible, worrying at the same time about what it would mean for them. He was insanely nervous all over again, and some naïve part of him wished this would be the last time he experienced that.

“I want…” Tsukishima hesitated. “Let’s go somewhere. Now.”

Kuroo could only gape at him. 

“Where?”

“You wanted me to tell you what’s wrong, and I did. Now I want to know.”

“Which part?”

“Everything.”

The word rang in his head. Every cell in his body was telling him to stop this, turn it into a joke, a misunderstanding, anything.

And then one look into those pleading eyes made it all go away in an instant.

“I know a place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was hard.
> 
> I tried to experiment with this chapter. I've been told that I'm sometimes too descriptive in my writing, like I feel that the reader should know absolutely EVERYTHING, so I tried to write it a bit differently this time. It resulted in rewriting it about four times :D Granted, I didn't exactly know which way I wanted it to go and how i should progress, so as a result I've accidentally created like three different universes for those scenes. I could probably write a separate fanfic based on what I've written for this chapter, and give it 4 separate endings at that. It was still a lot of fun to work on it! I'm all the more curious what people think. 
> 
> Thank you sooooooooo much for reading! I hope you'll like it! And what comes next. Hugs <3


	9. Our game

They both disliked small talk. It was one of the few things they had in common, Tsukishima thought as he bit his lip, following Kuroo to wherever it was that they were going. Conversations that would be held and forgotten as soon as people parted their ways, never to be thought about again. A list of safe, mundane topics that would keep the words flowing, without any actual point or interest behind it. Kuroo could maintain them for some time, but it was more than obvious that they bored him, just as much as they annoyed Tsukishima.

It was probably the reason why neither of them spoke since Tsukishima asked if the place Kuroo was talking about was far away. He definitely wouldn't stand talking about the weather report for tomorrow when there was an actual storm raging inside his head.

Tsukishima had lost his mind. He’d seen that girl and his stomach twisted in knots, his thoughts constantly drifting back to that party, no matter how much he tried to shake it off. He was almost mad at Kuroo for trying to make him say that out loud. But he still did.

How long were they walking already? Ten minutes? Fifteen?

He tried to imagine himself back on that bench in Miyagi, with Mio resting nearby, tried to clear his thoughts, but the never-ending crowd and constant flow of cars passing them by did little to help. In all probability, everything would feel like a distraction now, mostly because he was actively looking for a way to keep himself occupied and make that never-ending walk shorter.

He almost jumped back when Kuroo suddenly turned right, leading them into a less busy alley. He saw a row of similar-looking tatty buildings, and only then did Tsukishima realize he’d been there before.

***

“Why… are we here?”

Kuroo was sure the question would be asked, though he expected it earlier.

He walked the path from the bar to Bokuto and Akaashi’s countless of times, but he almost lost the way twice today. Tsukishima didn’t seem to notice, which was almost a shame, because if he did then maybe he would be able to prevent Kuroo from realizing the most ridiculous idea he’s ever had in his life.

“We’re not going to their apartment,” Kuroo clarified. “Are you afraid of heights?”

He cursed himself. There was about a thousand different problems with this plan, and yet Kuroo focused on the least important one. Tsukishima was still walking behind him, and fortunately so, because right now, looking into the golden eyes would make Kuroo bail out in an instant.

“…Are you planning to drop me off a window?” Tsukishima asked, an unexpected attempt at humor.

And Kuroo laughed, his shoulders loosening up a bit. “Basically, when I came up with this, I somehow thought that after… it all, you might still want to go and beat us all at Mario Kart or something,“ he explained, knowing how absurd the next part was going to sound, “We’re going to the roof.”

The footsteps behind slowed down a bit. By that time, Kuroo lost count how many times he’s called himself an idiot in the last fifteen minutes, but then he heard a voice behind him, and it sounded surprisingly curious.

“Can we actually go there?”

He honestly thought the question was going to be more of a ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ or a ‘why’ at best. It was best to keep that fact for himself, though.

“If you’re asking if it’s accessible, than yes…”

Tsukishima huffed out a barely audible laugh, “Illegal, then.”

Kuroo smiled. He kept his gaze straight ahead, “I’ve been there countless of times, and not once in prison.”

“Figures. You would’ve bragged about prison on the first we met.”

He slowed down, his grin widening as they were approaching the entrance. “Like I would’ve told you then – you already looked like you were going to call the cops on me.”

There was a chuckle at that, “I was thinking of it, but then you neutralized yourself with that hit on the head.”

“You still kept talking to me,” Kuroo noted teasingly. He halted in front of the door, and tapped in the digits of the access code.

“I did,” was Tsukishima’s only response.

The door buzzed, letting them in. The interior lightened up automatically, revealing a gray-painted corridor, the paint on its walls flaking off a bit, and the long staircase that he knew all to well. Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima for the first time since they started this walk, and, ignoring the familiar pounding in his chest, he spoke, “I used to run all the way up. But there _is_ an elevator here,” he pointed to the ancient-looking lift behind the stairs.

It felt like Tsukishima was studying him for a short moment, but there was only a nod in response. Kuroo suspected that a question lingered in that silence, and just as they entered the small space a question did arrive, but it was still far from the obvious ones he's been waiting for.

“Why did you run up there?”

Kuroo pushed the button with the number ‘11’ written on it. “To make myself tired. And not think for a while, I guess.” 

He’d discovered the open door to the roof by accident about two years ago, back when he still lived here. It happened after a particularly bad fight with his dad. He still remembers being furious, both at what he said and had been said to him, how he ran mindlessly up the stairs, until he was short of breath and there were no more steps to leap onto, eight floors up from their apartment.

He stepped onto the roof without thinking when he saw that door being slightly ajar and up there, he saw it. The tangled web of the streets, the monumental buildings, the moving mass of people, all illuminated by the swirls of color cast by the sunset. The sight was guarded by the mountains far in the distance, steady and peaceful, like they belonged to a different world. Tokyo, his city, in all its magnitude. 

The view calmed him down. It managed to keep him in one place for almost an hour. He'd run up ever since, whenever something would get too messed up. Sometimes it helped a lot, and a few times it made him frustrated, feeling like he couldn't quite reach that peace and quiet far, far away. Then he moved out, and constant partying took the mantle of being his number one distractor.

It was probably the only place on the planet where he could manage to tell Tsukishima ‘everything’, like he wanted him to.

“Does anyone know about it?” Tsukishima asked, his voice unusually gentle.

“No,” Kuroo watched the floors pass by through the small glass opening in the elevator door, “I haven’t told anyone it’s possible to go there, not even Bokuto and Akaashi. I don’t really know why.“

He checked about a month ago out of pure curiosity, and for some reason still nobody bothered to close that door. He sometimes wondered if anyone even went there during those two years, aside from him.

The lift stopped, and Kuroo rushed towards the few steps that led to the narrow door. Tsukishima followed, trying to keep his pace, and Kuroo couldn't help but think that if this much sharing already caused him to want to flee, then this was all going to be a gigantic disaster. 

“Thanks then,” Tsukishima said suddenly, just when Kuroo was about to open the door.

“For what?”

“Taking me here.”

Kuroo didn’t reply, but his hand pushed the handle down, as if encouraged by the words. He stepped onto the familiar concrete, and the cloudy sky above them became his response.

“Wow,” Tsukishima breathed. He walked toward the edge of the roof, and Kuroo watched his back, trying to engrave the image of this amazing boy standing on top of the city he loved. It was well past sunset now, but the thousands upon thousands of city lights made the view not a bit less breathtaking.

Kuroo approached the place where Tsukishima stood, maintaining a reasonable amount of distance between them. He sat down without a word, feeling the cold, coarse surface underneath him. “I don’t know where to start,” he murmured.

Tsukishima turned around to face him, the evening’s breeze blowing through his hair slightly. It was dim, their only source of light being the lively city itself, but Kuroo could perfectly read the nervousness on his face. He approached Kuroo nevertheless, and sat right next to him, that safe distance shrinking to a minimum.

“Wherever you want to.”

Kuroo exhaled. He focused his eyes on the skyscrapers in front, knowing that one look at Tsukishima would make him lose all the calm he had in a matter of seconds. The bright blue shine they emitted reminded him of that faint light he saw more than a month ago, the only one still on in that cursed building opposite to his.

“I remember being at Akaashi’s birthday party and thinking that I don’t want to take anyone back to my place. That I actually want to be by myself for the night,” the words poured out of him. “And of course I did a poor job at it, because I ended up bothering you. And I liked it so much that I bothered you again and again after that.”

He felt Tsukishima’s gaze on him, but the blond didn’t say anything, waiting for Kuroo to continue. His eyes landed on the row of cars moving at a snail’s pace on the street, and it managed to keep him concentrated. “I told myself it was…” he cleared his throat, “That you were attractive and that’s why I enjoyed it, but then you proved me wrong so much at Hinata’s place.”

Kuroo remembered the feeling of both surprise and happiness when he saw Tsukishima approach, and how it quickly changed to delusion and bitterness when the boy panicked and pretended not to know him.  

“I didn’t want to think about it. But that girl you saw today, Ikumi, made me do just that, and that’s when you saw me rushing to the balcony. And I’m glad I did, because I had the time of my life with you after we talked,” he felt his hands becoming shaky, so he hugged his knees, tightening his grip around the sleeves of his jacket. “I think that it was when you wanted to kiss me that it hit me. I realized that it wasn’t just that you were attractive. Because I thought how I’d like you to actually want to do that. To... want me. And not just for one night.”

He somehow found himself smiling as he recalled those memories and realized that even those misunderstandings made him feel a sort of warmness inside his chest.

He let out a laugh, “You know, when Bokuto and Akaashi got together it was great, but weird at the same time. There was my best party buddy, a guy who was restless if he sat down for more than a minute, suddenly happy to be spending the whole weekend at home with his boyfriend. And I didn’t get it. I didn’t get how you could just sit around with one person every day and call it perfect,” he gripped his arms tighter. “But now I keep imagining myself doing pointless shit with you and thinking that there isn’t any other way I’d like to spend my time.”

Kuroo heard Tsukishima breathe out heavily, and it instantly made his heart race even faster. But he knew he had one more important thing left to say, one that he felt he couldn’t omit.

“I did a shit job at being an actual friend. I feel like I know you so well, but still, it’s just been a couple of weeks. I just… I want you to know that if your answer to all this is ‘no’, then I won’t act like you've hurt me or anything like that. And I’m not saying that because I want to sound like I’m making some big sacrifice, but because I truly think that being your friend is amazing enough. And I think… I think that’s everything.”

It was as if time itself melted when he uttered that last word and silence settled between them, but even in all that nervousness Kuroo felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. No matter what the answer was going to be, he’s done it. He actually said it all.

And an answer actually came, not that long afterwards.

“I don’t think you know me that well.”

It sent a chill down Kuroo’s spine, and he turned his head toward Tsukishima in an instant, only to see a faint smile on the blond’s face. Tsukishima didn’t give him time to ask any questions as he continued, “So I’m going to tell you some things,” he kept his eyes on the concrete between them, “First, I don’t really enjoy being around people, particularly those I’ve barely met. I’m not that talkative around them. I also don’t like parties. And I never make moves on anyone while drunk. I’m not a fan of texting either, which my best friend is always complaining about.”

Kuroo swallowed. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“And when I see a guy I’ve known for a few weeks talk with a pretty redhead, I don’t normally act like I’ve been kicked in the head,” Tsukishima spoke quietly, “Also, if you think I spend my spare time wandering on top of rooftops, then you’re out of it.”

Kuroo shifted in his direction, hypnotized by those words, and asked before he could give it any thought, “Why do you do those things when it comes to me?”

“Because it feels good when it comes to you. Well, maybe aside from the pretty redhead one,” a small, nervous laugh, “I don’t… I suck at this, I don’t know. This is a bit much for me.”

_It feels good when it comes to you._

“I know,” Kuroo blurted out, “I mean, not you sucking, just -shit, I’ve said all this to you and now I act like it should take five seconds to answer, I’m sorry.” 

He really didn’t think this through. How could he have expected Tsukishima to answer in an instant? He was so focused on what he himself was going to say that he completely overlooked how it would take at least some time to process. It didn’t change the fact that he was desperate for that answer, especially after what Tsukishima just said.

Kuroo’s mind was swirling around all this when Tsukishima lifted his head up, their eyes meeting for the first time since Kuroo began leading them here.

“You didn’t give me a question to answer,” he said, an actual smirk on his face.

The look, the smile, how close he was; it made Kuroo feel lightheaded. He knew, he’d seen it in Tsukishima before, that shift between shy and bold that made Kuroo feel like an inexperienced teenager. It always meant the same.

A dare.

Kuroo returned the smirk with a grin of his own, playing the game of provocation they both knew and enjoyed yet again, but on a completely different level this time. He ignored the pulse that felt like it was reaching lightspeed and moved closer, but Tsukishima didn’t even lift an eyebrow, so Kuroo raised the stakes and placed a hand on his forearm. That managed to get a reaction, with Tsukishima blinking a couple of times, but he didn’t talk, didn’t tell Kuroo to stop. Kuroo ran his fingers up and down the smooth material of his jacket and whispered his question.

“The day after we met, why did you give me your name?”

If Tsukishima was the least bit surprised by it, he didn’t let it show on his face. He laughed quietly, “I promised I would if you went to sleep, remember?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo still held his gaze, “But the person you just described doesn’t sound like he’d just give away his name to anyone,” his hand landed on where the sleeve of Tsukishima’s shirt was coming out of the jacket. He started playing with the fabric, “No, he sounds like he’d just say that so the drunk idiot would leave him alone. So why would he give out his name the day after?”

He was more than surprised when Tsukishima’s fingers started brushing his, and it took all of his self-control not give away how the movement heated his whole body in a split second. Kuroo wished that the light was brighter, so he could see whether it was hesitation that now danced on the boy’s face, but at the very long last, he got his answer.

“I liked the way you looked. And I liked the way you looked at me.”

It really was amazing, what he could do to him in two sentences only. Because just like that, Kuroo knew that the game was over for him.

“I like you,” he said, vulnerable all over again. For the first time in his life, he embraced that feeling, letting the shakiness in his voice be heard, and the nervousness show up on his face. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Tsukishima exhaled sharply, his fingers trembling a bit on top of Kuroo’s hand, “Aren’t we on one right now?”

It was probably the spark in his eyes that made Kuroo lose his head completely, and he leaned even closer. “Fair enough, then tell me,” he whispered. “Do you kiss on the first date?

He felt Tsukishima’s hand moving towards his wrist.

“Never did.”

“And now?“ He caught that hand in a quick, sharp move. “With me?”

A sneaky smile was the only warning he got before Tsukishima leaned in, and Kuroo ascended into heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS 
> 
> So I've written almost all of this chapter in one sitting and I know, it's cliche, maybe even cheesy, but I decided to keep all of it that way. I hope you'll like it anyway :3 
> 
> I feel like unfortunately the time gap between this one and the next is going to be big again, because I have A LOT of work to do this month. But if I have any spare time, then writing the next chapter it is. 
> 
> I want to thank you again for all the feedback I've gotten on this. I just realized when I posted the last chapter that I almost hit 30k words and I literally had no plans for this fic. So thanks for keeping me motivated!


	10. Figuring it out

He did not plan any of it.

The way they kissed, slowly and with a tenderness of sorts, was the very opposite of how they talked, always trying to outsmart each other with their sharp retorts, and he sure as hell didn't plan going on a rooftop tonight. He didn’t plan for his heart to play tricks on him when the most carefree person on the planet spoke to him like he was the only thing that mattered. 

Tsukishima definitely didn’t plan for it all to feel that amazing.  

“Okay,” Kuroo uttered after pulling away, and Tsukishima could only hope that the want to continue what they were doing didn't show up on his face too much. “I mean that's... _fuck_.” 

“Thank you?” Tsukishima replied. It was meant to be a tease, but of course it came out awkward.

He just now noticed that they interlaced their fingers at some point. He still waited for one of those realizations to induce that familiar feeling of anxiety, but it remained nowhere to be seen. Not after what Kuroo told him, not when Tsukishima decided to act like the complete opposite of himself, and not even now, when that heavy atmosphere faded and he had to face all those embarrassing things he said in the last few minutes. He felt strangely calm, like it was all waiting for when he would open the door to his apartment to hit him with full force.

”You do that and expect me to have something coherent to say?” Kuroo responded after a moment, partly regaining his usual confidence.

“I know you enough to never expect that.” 

Kuroo grinned, and Tsukishima tried to shove away the sappy thought about how pleasing that sight was. The boy leaned his forehead against Tsukishima's shoulder.

“You’re really going to have wait for a clever reply, because this whole evening took years off my life,” Kuroo muttered.

He turned his head down towards the mess of black hair, “Does that mean I get to ramble about my bioorganic chemistry class?”

There was a grunt against the sleeve of his jacket. “Only If you want me to use up the last bit of energy to jump off this roof,” Kuroo adjusted his head against him, “You could tell me more about your day, though.”

Kuroo started tracing circles on the inside of Tsukishima’s palm, which made it that much harder to concentrate. He cleared his throat.

“Not that I wouldn’t like to, but it’s getting kind of cold up here.”

“More like it’s insanely cold up here, but I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”

“You were cold this entire time?”

“…No.”

Tsukishima pinched the finger that was teasing him just a second ago.

“Ow!” Kuroo exclaimed through a laugh. “Fine - yes, I’m freezing. You might’ve realized by now that I didn’t exactly think this through.”

He did realize that, but at the same time thought that any other way would be out of character for Kuroo. Tsukishima asked him to go somewhere, a place popped up in his head, and that was that. He probably gave it some more thought when they were already on their way, if at all. Then again, Tsukishima followed him without question. There was something in that lack of care for things to turn out perfect that he found enticing, probably ever since he saw that weirdo hit his head on a window frame.

“Well, there is a warm apartment just a few floors down. With your friends probably waiting for us at that,” he pointed out.

Kuroo jerked his head up in a split second. “Oh _no_.”

That horrified expression told him more than enough to guess what it was about. There were definitely some downsides to that lack of exactness in planning.

“You forgot to tell them we’re leaving.”

“Um – no?” Kuroo squeezed Tsukishima's hand lightly, as if to scold him for the lack of belief. “I sent Bokuto a text that we were going to be back in a moment, and _then_ I forgot about it.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in contempt, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. “You’re so dead.”

“I can feel my inbox getting murdered as we speak,” Kuroo sighed quietly. “They're definitely back by now, we should probably head downstairs.”

It was what he said, but the way he was looking at him suggested the exact opposite.

“Probably,” Tsukishima agreed, holding that gaze.

Kuroo hesitated for a moment, eyes still fixated on him, but surprisingly enough he did stand up, then pulled Tsukishima up by his hand. Something like disillusion washed over him. He wondered about what to say, and as he struggled to find the right words, or any words at all, Kuroo gave him a very unexpected kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said.

Tsukishima really hoped that it was dark enough to cover what he felt was color turning up on his cheeks.

“I feel like I should say something," his thoughts verbalized.

“And I feel like you’d prefer not to. Which is fine,” Kuroo assured him.

He clicked his tongue. It was almost frustrating how well Kuroo could read him sometimes. “It’s not because I don’t want to," he said, knowing it was a poor explanation. He couldn't find any better for the life of him.

It was still enough for Kuroo.

“I know it's much,” he replied, his voice mellow. "So let’s have fun tonight. I haven’t seen you for a week after all.”

Tsukishima gave him a nod. He followed him towards their way out, still holding his hand, because this whole roof was apparently a force field against the way he'd usually act. He took note of the kind expression that he'd seen as a glimpse a few times before, and that refused to retreat from Kuroo's face now.

“I don’t think I’m ever getting used to that overly nice version of you.” 

Kuroo smirked, as if trying to bring the provocativness back. "Don't worry, it'll be gone the moment we reach that console," he slowed his pace, then added after a pause, "And it’s not an overly nice version of me. It's the happy one.”

Tsukishima wished for his memory, always up to the task when it came to replaying every mistake he’d ever done, to do him a favor once and remember those exact words, and the smile that accompanied them.

***

“What do you mean _you don’t know_.”

Kuroo was fooled, for probably the billionth time, by Akaashi’s calm when he opened the door for him and Tsukishima. For a second he actually thought that there would be no investigation about where they went,  but then, just when he was about to follow Tsukishima into the living room, he was stopped by a story about Akaashi's cousin needing urgent help with a project for her design class. Even though he knew very well how Akaashi could lie withoug blinking an eye, it still managed to deceive him, so they entered the small space that used to be his bedroom and he got cornered with questions, like the idiot he was.

“Not that I don’t know, I’m just not sure,” he answered.

Akaashi rubbed his temples. It was a very rare sight to see him frustrated, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. 

“Okay,” he clasped his hands together, then placed his chin on them. “Let’s go over this one more time. You talked to him…”

“Right.”

“Told him how you feel…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then you guys kissed.”

“Yes.”

“And now you don’t know if you’re dating.”

“I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure.”

“No.”

Akaashi only glared at him, and Kuroo shrugged helplessly.

It earned him a flick on the nose.

“ _Ow!”_ He exclaimed, as quietly as he could. “Why do people assume that’s the right way to deal with me?”

“It’s likely the only way to deal with you. And don’t change the subject,” Akaashi pointed his finger at him, as if to remind himself rather than Kuroo to stay on track. “What did you even talk about on your way here if you’re still ‘not sure’?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I might’ve talked to him about a movie trailer.”

“What movie?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“I’ll make Bokuto tell the ski-jumping story.”

Akaashi crossed his arms, and Kuroo stiffened.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?”

Akaashi stared at him, determination in his eyes, and it was enough to convince Kuroo. The madman would actually put them both through hell that was the never-ending story of how Bokuto’s knee injury stopped his promising ski-jumping career when he was in high school. They could both recite it word for word by now. 

"Fine,“ Kuroo grumbled, confirming his defeat. "It was ‘Reptiles Attack 3’.”

He had to admit, it was almost fun to see Akaashi’s bewildered expression, even if it was in all probability the last image Kuroo was going to see while still alive.

It was true that what Akaashi called ‘their way here’ was simply the walk down from the roof, but it didn't change the fact that their only conversation topic was a movie about monstrous lizards destroying Tokyo, which Kuroo started talking about for… some reason. Most likely because it was a roof that got destroyed in the trailer, Tsukishima liked dinosaurs, and Kuroo was a moron who thought that this meant the subject should be brought up. As it not so surprisingly turned out, Tsukishima was a big fan of B-grade disaster movies, and Kuroo, distracted by the blond's endearing excitement, realized that he hadn’t even asked a simple ‘what now?’ only when Akaashi prodded him about whether or not they were dating.

“You know,” Akaashi said, and if Kuroo didn't know him any better he'd say that, much to his confusion, the brunet sounded a bit amused. “I’ve never seen you act this...”

“Dumb? Stupid? Dumb _and_ stupid?”

“Sixteen,” Akaashi corrected him.

Kuroo snorted, his thoughts briefly going back to where he was merely half an hour ago. He’s never done anything remotely like it before, not only when it came to being romantic, which wasn’t really his kind of thing in the first place. He was sincere with Tsukishima, he told him about things he didn’t fully admit even to himself, he basically laid it all out, and- god, were they actually dating now or not? Was this evening even real in the first place?

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Akaashi said reassuringly, and as simple as the words were, they had a calming effect on Kuroo. 

“Enough with the creepy mind read, please,” he pleaded jokingly.

“Not my fault you’re so transparent,” Akaashi countered. He moved towards the door, but faced Kuroo before they could walk out. “And stop worrying. It’s not your style.”

Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at that. “That’s all? How does me acting like an idiot make you go all supportive?”

“I don’t know,” Akaashi shrugged, but he couldn’t quite hide the smile that showed up on his face. “You remind me of another hot-headed idiot, and I know for a fact that he managed to figure things out.”

Kuroo really wanted to tease him for being not only supportive, but adorable at that. He didn't get a chance though, because his friend opened the door for them, and it was the precise moment when Kuroo realized that while they spent their time talking in here, Tsukishima was in the other room with the most active members of the ‘date already’ club.

“Bokuto went out to get us some beer, and Ikumi had to leave early,” Akaashi interrupted his mild panic before Kuroo could even swear aloud.

“So we just left him alone in there so you could talk with me?”

Akaashi gave him a glance over the shoulder when they walked to the living room, and Kuroo could swear that he saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face.

“Actually, no.”

***

Tsukishima was surprised to see Kenma sitting on the living room floor, playing what looked like an old platformer. For some reason Akaashi didn’t say anything about Kenma being there, though they only managed to greet each other before he rushed Kuroo to the other room, so maybe there wasn't really a chance.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said from the other end of the room, and only then did the boy notice him. “I’m-“

“Hi - I remember,” Kenma interrupted before he could say anything more. It felt like he was studying him, even if he actively avoided eye contact. “Mind if I finish this?” He pointed at the screen.  Tsukishima identified the game to be a Crash Bandicoot imitation he'd played with Yamaguchi a few times as a kid.

“Not at all,” he replied.

Kenma resumed the gameplay immediately, and Tsukishima took the spot on the couch behind him. Seeing the way he played, he could practically imagine Kuroo's frustration after he'd lose to Kenma for the hundredth time.

Kuroo’s mentioned him a couple of times, so Tsukishima had the basic overview. He’d described Kenma as the type of person with whom silence never feels awkward, because ‘he just doesn’t give a shit about awkwardness’ and joked that he wouldn’t want them in the same room because they would probably form 'an organized team of judging looks against him'.

He also said that Kenma was his best friend and they’ve known each other since forever, which made Tsukishima that much more aware of himself right now.

“Oh, if you want some food then there should be snacks on the bookshelf,” Kenma said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“The bookshelf?”

“It’s where they always end up when Bokuto’s in a hurry,” he explained. Tsukishima couldn’t help but think that snacks left on a bookshelf could be the perfect summary of Bokuto’s entire character.

He was actually quite hungry, with this whole evening being one hell of an emotional ride, so he thanked Kenma and approached the narrow piece of furniture in the corner of the room. Apart from the two bags of chips left on it, the bookshelf was home to Bokuto’s driver’s license, a wrinkled grocery list, a small mountain of coins, and other things that he assumed Akaashi had nothing to do with.

One thing in particular caught his attention, that he hadn’t really noticed the last time he was here. On top of the bookshelf was a framed photo of the four of them – Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo, standing on top of what seemed to be a mountain, judging by the landscape behind them and their red, tired-looking faces. It was Bokuto who had his arm stretched, presumably holding the camera for the selfie as Akaashi leaned on him, the brunet’s lips forming a small smile. Kenma was standing a bit farther away from the couple, right next to Kuroo, to whom Tsukishima's eyes kept coming back to.

He looked like an absolute mess in that picture. His hair was all over the place, he had a leaf stuck to his cheek, and his red hoodie was soaked in sweat. But he was laughing. Tsukishima had no doubt about that; he’d seen the expression enough times, and it always made it so hard to look away, whether in real life or just in picture.

“It’s an old one.”

Tsukishima jumped at the sound of Kenma’s voice. He turned around, and the boy was still sitting on the floor, his legs crossed. The game was paused.

“How old?”

Kenma tapped his fingers on the floor, trying to remember the date.

“I think three years ago?” He finally responded. “They weren’t even together back then.”

Tsukishima blinked at him. He looked back at the photo, “They look like they’re basically married.”

“Yeah, they’ve always been like that,” Kenma said, a small hint of amusement in his quiet voice. He stood up and walked towards the bookshelf, hands in his pockets, then pointed at the most cheerful face on the picture. “He looks like this because he'd just managed to trick me into a group photo.”

Tsukishima turned his eyes back to the photograph, and he only now noticed that Kenma was giving Kuroo a scornful look.

“Sounds like something he’d be happy about,” he remarked. When he took a closer look, Kuroo did in fact seem younger, his features a bit less rough than they were today, or maybe it was the pure joy that made it look like that. “What was he like back then?”

Tsukishima blurted it out before he could give it a second thought, but screw it, he’d already done everything in spite of his natural instincts tonight, he might as well ask a weirdly personal question about his…

About his _what_  exactly?

“Different.” Kenma responded, before that thought could make Tsukishima's head spin. “Partied a lot. Never made any plans, but was somehow always busy. And got distracted easily.”

“Doesn’t sound that much different,” he pointed out.

“Oh, it’s been different. Lately.”

There was something in how Kenma said that last word that made it clear. He knew.

“Good-different?” Tsukishima asked carefully.

Kenma was silent for a moment, his eyes focused on the photo. “It’s kind of fun seeing him get nervous for a change. And just think about stuff more,” another pause. “I think it’s great.”  

Tsukishima felt a shiver after Kenma said that, and it resembled that panicky feeling he was accustomed to. It wasn’t quite the same though, as if it was altered by something else.

Something more positive.

“I’ll tell you about his high school grunge phase later,” Kenma said quickly, then made his way back to the console. Tsukishima took note of the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

When Kuroo walked into the living room, Tsukishima sincerely thought that he looked like he just stopped the greatest conspiracy meeting of all time, and not two high-level introverts quietly sharing the same space.

“Hi,” he said, studying them both individually. Akaashi went past him, his expression unreadable as always, and sat on the floor next to Kenma.  

“Hello?” Tsukishima replied when Kuroo wouldn’t offer anything aside from that suspiscious stare.

The raven leaned his arm on top of the bookshelf. “What did you guys talk about?” he asked, making a very poor attempt at sounding casual.

Tsukishima raised his hands. “I swear it was nothing, officer.”

He heard a huff of what sounded like suppressed laughter, and it seemed to have come from Kenma’s direction. It was followed by Akaashi’s voice, tinted by just the tiniest bit of glee, “Oh, just relax already.”

“Nah-uh!” Kuroo protested. He turned back to Tsukishima, “You guys have been alone in here for five minutes at least, which means he's definitely managed to embarrass me about sixty times.”

Tsukishima looked just next to where Kuroo now stood. At the photo. “He kind of has,” he said, and as a ultimate ‘fuck you’ to his usual self, he reached for Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo’s lips parted. He appeared to be considering something when he briefly glanced towards his friends, now both seemingly absorbed in gameplay. Then he exhaled quietly, “I was thinking… how about that masterpiece of a movie we were talking about for date number two?”

Tsukishima briefly wondered if Kuroo noticed his pulse becoming faster when that question was asked. “Sounds great,” he answered simply.

Kuroo beamed at him, a nearly identical expression to the one he had on the photo.

What he said next revealed the almost too predictable reason for it.

“A _Disasdate_ then.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Your mom would adore it.”

“Oh, you’re right! I’ve changed my mind.”

“Really?!”

“About me going, that is.”

Kuroo nudged him on the side, and a laugh escaped Tsukishima’s mouth.

“I’ll play you for it,” the raven said.

Tsukishima did play him for it that night. And unfortunately, he lost this time, so he had to endure the boasting that came after. And the laughter, and the innocent little touches, and another kiss on his cheek. He was sure that everyone saw the change between them, but nobody commented on it, not even Bokuto, though he gave Kuroo a bone crushing hug the moment he walked into the room.

He realized at some point during the evening, after one of Kuroo’s many heart-warming smiles, that there would be no overthinking, no anxiousness and no fear of what’s next, at least not tonight.

This was the happy version of him, too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO POST IT BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS YAY 
> 
> Curious: does anyone else find it hard to write about the things that happen after the big moment™? Because I feel like I'm one of the fishes in that 'what now' gif from Finding Nemo, and it took me A LOT of time to figure out what it is that I even want to write for this chapter. Geh.
> 
> Also, I wanted to wish you happy holidays! I hope you all have a wonderful time. Hugs. And thank you. <3


	11. Let me see

Professor Ito had a funny way of keeping himself on track. Whenever he got lost in his ‘little known interesting facts’ that he would go on about during the lectures, he’d abruptly raise his finger, utter an all too loud ‘however!’ and continue as if nothing happened. Not only would that one magical word make him return to the main topic instantly, it would also wake any unable to concentrate dumbass in the room.

Tsukishima loved professor’s Ito’s lectures with every piece of computational science trivia that he had ever provided. It did little to change the fact that today, Tsukishima actually was one of those Hinatas in the room.

He tried to focus on what was actually being said, then switched to the less demanding task of mindless note-taking. Finally, he tried to listen to the whispered conversation of the girls sitting behind him, a desperate attempt to make him concentrate on anything at all. Every “however!” was an embarrassing reminder of how much he failed at that.

Then his phone buzzed, and the cause of it all made itself present.

 **Kuroo  
** (16:02) im already here!

“What!?” Tsukishima whispered a bit too loud, giving the half-asleep guy next to him a mini heart attack. The phone vibrated again before he could apologize.

 **Kuroo**  
(16:03) ill wait don’t worry  
(16:03) mayble ill even go to the library and do some  
(16:04) S C I E N C E

He rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t sure of whether it was a reaction to the text, or the fact that it made him shift in his seat.

The weirdest part was that nothing even happened since the first ‘date’. They were both busy for better part of the week, with Kuroo being his usual self and forgetting that he had a project due in four days. Tsukishima, on the other hand, had been stuck with helping his brother move, a task he definitely wouldn’t have agreed to if he had known Akiteru decided to rent an apartment that takes an hour to get to. Night was when both he and Kuroo had time, so they stuck to their silly routine of window to balcony talking.

Tsukishima still sucked at flirting. That couldn’t change over the course of one week, but everything else was easier. There were also some additional annoyances, like getting caught off guard by a ‘you look good today’, followed by Tsukishima’s embarrassingly whispered ‘thank you’ and the cocky bastard’s proud smirk.

Nothing happened the entire week.

He still thought it to be great.

“However!!”

Tsukishima and the sleep deprived guy jumped in their seat.

He was basically on the same level of confusion as people snoring in class today.

He grabbed his things, made a mental note to bury himself in professor Ito’s textbook during the weekend, and exited the hall, taking his phone out immediately. Maybe he should pretend that he actually sat through the whole lecture and wait for the time he and Kuroo agreed on to not seem too eag-- _oh, dear god._

 **Me**  
(16:12) I left early  
(16:12) Where are you?

Tsukishima sent the text quickly, before any more nonsense would pop up in his head.

He made his way across the long corridor. It was filled with students either glued to their textbooks or passing time between classes chatting with friends, the former group constantly sideyeing the latter. Tsukishima understood that perfectly, as he too had an urge to block out the noise, having to stop himself from reaching for his headphones. He stepped outside of the building and took a big breath in.

It’s a date. He’s been on those before. Hell, he’s been on one with Kuroo. Maybe it was a little bit more official and planned than the last one, without the whole surprise factor attached to it, but Tsukishima was all about having a schedule. He could handle going to see a stupid movie with Kuroo.

“Hey!”

His last ounce of dignity prevented him from jumping back when he heard the familiar voice.

Kuroo was sitting on the bench near the entrance with his phone in one hand, as he was probably just about to text Tsukishima back. He was dressed in all black, apart from the white pocket on the side of his t-shirt.

His grin was wider than ever.

“Hi,” the word finally came out. Was he supposed to give him a kiss? Hug him? Wave? Where were they at this? And why did Kuroo have to look so damn-

“Brought you tacos,” was what Kuroo said when Tsukishima approached him.

Well, that was a greeting he did not expect.

“That’s…Explain?”

Kuroo made a sound that Tsukishima would describe as shy laughter if it was any other guy. “I was going to be a sob and bring you flowers, but then I thought that hey, you’ve been here all day, you’re probably hungry. Besides, what would you even do with a whole ass bouquet in a movie theatre?”

He had a feeling he was looking at Kuroo in the same way his mom would whenever Tsukishima said something that she considered ‘cute’.

“That’s a very interesting thought process.” 

“Yeah, you’re in for a messy date,” Kuroo gave him a half-smile, but still kept his distance.

It was something Tsukishima thought he noticed during the week: Kuroo would flirt and give out gushy compliments, but it all seemed more calculated than before, as if he was holding back or something.

As if Kuroo, the overconfident tease, was being  _careful._

“I’m starving, actually,” he said. Maybe it was somewhat provoked by that change in Kuroo’s behavior, but Tsukishima reached for the paper bag in Kuroo's hand, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Thanks.”

It was very much worth the half-open mouth he got in response. Tsukishima wondered for some time now if Kuroo was that awful at hiding his instant reactions or he just simply didn’t care. Either way, it was another thing that made them completely different.   

“I should’ve brought more food,” he said, and the trademark smirk was suddenly back on his face. 

“That's an awful line.”

“And I’m standing by it," Kuroo asserted. Then, after a quiet while of looking right at Tsukishima's taco-consuming face, he added, “I missed you.”

Maybe they weren’t that different after all, because Tsukishima was sure as hell he didn’t manage to hide his own blush this time.

***

“It didn’t make any sense,” Tsukishima grunted after they left the screening.

“I mean, it’s a movie about mutant reptiles after all, so...“

“Not as a standalone, not with the prequels… Where did the lizard mother even come from? And what was up with that ending? Was that supposed to be a cliffhanger? The kid finding  _another_ gigantic egg?” He shook his head. “It wasn’t even enjoyable, and that’s the worst thing you could say about an adventure film.”

“Oh, I’m sure part four will bring something new to the table.”

“No, I really think that this one has done it. It’s killed the franchise.”

“Have some faith, Tsukki!”  

“Please, do you honestly-” Tsukishima looked at him in that moment, his expression as serious as it could get, and Kuroo knew he could not hold the snicker in any longer, “You snake!”

“I’m sorry,” he tried his best to say it with at least a little bit of composure, but the ugly laughter overpowered him. He could feel Tsukishima’s unimpressed stare, but even that did little to stop the outburst.

“Glad you’re having a great time,” Tsukishima deadpanned, his arms crossed, when Kuroo managed to calm himself down.

“Come on! I’ve never seen you this outraged and it’s CGI lizards that are the cause.”

“I’m not outraged.”  

“You kept clicking your tongue for half of the movie,” Kuroo pointed out. He really shouldn’t have, because the mental image made him cackle all over again, and this time it earned him a light elbow to the side. “Okay, okay!” He put his hand on his chest,  “I’ll stop, I promise.”  

“I’m a hundred percent sure you won’t,” Tsukishima’s eyes turned to him again. The boy didn't appear to be annoyed - it was more of a cunning look that assured Kuroo he won’t be the only one getting to tease the other today. He wouldn’t mind that. Not one bit.

 _This isn’t just anybody,_ was a thought that kept reappering in his head every five seconds during this entire week. He clung onto it, even if it meant getting a headache thinking about his every move. He didn’t find any other way of making sure he wouldn’t fuck something up. That method would have to do, because Kuroo was having a great time, as Tsukishima put it. The greatest time.  

“Thinking of another clever joke already?”

It was obviously meant as banter, but the tone was soft, almost too soft for Tsukishima.

“No,” Kuroo said plainly. He reached for the blond’s hand, “Not this time.”

Tsukishima looked at him suspiciously, and Kuroo felt like the blond could read his every thought, every fear of making a mistake and any other vulnerability that he tried his best to hide. 

Maybe the need to kiss him right now, too.

“Is…” Tsukishima broke the silence, “that Yamaguchi?”

“Huh?” Kuroo blinked. He could swear that this was not how Tsukishima wanted to end the sentence originally, but turned around to where Tsukishima was looking, at the two figures on the other end of the street near the cafeteria, and recognized Tsukishima’s best friend accompanied by Terushima. He had to admit, it was nice seeing his former colleague going somewhere other than the loudest club he could find.

Apparently, Tsukishima was having less warm thoughts about it, because he grasped Kuroo’s shoulder and made them both take a few steps backwards.

“What… are you doing?”

Tsukishima didn’t respond, still focused on the two, like he was trying to solve some kind of a riddle that involved them innocently standing there, talking to each other, then entering the cafeteria.

“You didn’t want them to see us?” Kuroo wondered out loud. Tsukishima’s expression got even more troubled after the question, but it was the nervous lip bite that gave it all away. “Oh my god,” Kuroo whispered. “You want to check up on him!”

“You were the one who said the guy was, and I quote, a ‘shark,” Tsukishima blurted out defensively. “I thought that they were going to just talk for a minute, not actually go out. I just,” he sighed. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Mind what? You being sweet and protective about your friend?” Kuroo asked. The fact that Tsukishima had nothing to say about being called sweet was the ultimate proof that this was no joke, so he immediately followed, “Although, I don’t think you have anything to worry about here.”

“You’re positive?”

“I… think so?”

“So you’re not sure.”

“Not when you’re looking at me like my life depends on it,” Kuroo pointed at his face. He knew that Tsukishima cared about people more than he let on, but was still surprised that the boy was willing to show it to him. “Look, we can go there, you two could order something and I’ll ask Terushima how is it all going.”

Tsukishima’s eyes lit up in an instant. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, not so sure about it himself. “Me and Terushima aren’t that close.”

“Oh please, you have the ability to make anyone talk in less than five seconds. You made  _me_ talk to the messiest version of you over a window.”

Tsukishima gave him the kind of a small smile that made Kuroo briefly regret suggesting going anywhere that wasn’t just the two of them.

“Alright,” he finally agreed. “Let’s  _infiltrate_.”

He fully expected the eye-roll he got in response.

***

“This is so amazing though!”

“Yamaguchi, I am begging you,” Tsukishima grumbled. He did so every time Yamaguchi let his adorable excitement show, and Kuroo’s honestly lost count after the first three times that happened.

Their plan backfired before they could even put it into action, crumbling as soon as Kuroo heard Tsukishima whisper a very panicked ‘shit, I didn’t tell him we went out together’. At first, Kuroo didn’t really get why that was a problem, but he soon found out. His own mother wouldn't be as overjoyed if she learned that Kuroo’s won the Noble prize as Yamaguchi was right now.

He could still make some bullshit excuse to talk to Terushima alone, but it quickly became obvious that it wouldn’t be necessary. Those two might not be going out officially yet, but seeing the way Terushima looked at and acted around Yamaguchi, he would soon be on his way to the jeweler searching for the most 'fun' engagement ring he could find. Tsukishima must’ve become aware of that too, because he was actively searching for an escape for about twenty minutes already.

“Alright,” Kuroo stepped in to the rescue. “It’s been great you guys, but-”

“Noooo! You’re leaving already?” Terushima protested. “You didn’t even tell us the story about how you two got to being all datey and stuff. I mean, I already thought that something was up at that party… And then you tell me it wasn’t? So… when  _was_  it???”

“I second that,” Yamaguchi nodded his head. Apparently, it took him way less time than anyone else Kuroo knew to get accustomed to the total chaos that was Terushima trying to convey a message. He glimpsed at Tsukishima seated next to him, and, just as he thought, the blond was on the verge of dying on the spot.

“I’m sure Tsukishima would love to tell you all about it,” Kuroo said, and immediately felt a kick under the table, “But I’m also sure you two wouldn’t mind being left alone.”

That was a blushing Terushima he had before his eyes, the last piece of evidence that this evening wasn't entirely be real.

After Yamaguchi managed to force Tsukishima into assuring that he would ‘tell him everything later', they were free to leave. It was already dark outside, which was a disappointing reminder that it was time to end the day. 

“Listen,” he heard himself saying. “How about walking home? I mean I know it’s far, but…”

“Yes,” Tsukishima said before Kuroo could finish. “I’d like that.”  

“Great,” Kuroo grinned. They walked towards a less busy alley, where they wouldn’t have to have to push through the endless Friday night crowd. “Soo,” he added after a moment. “Was that your worst idea ever or what?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima huffed out, sounding almost amused by his own misfortune. “I’m not even going to argue about that.”

They joked some more, about how Tsukishima basically dug his own grave when he introduced his best friend to someone as direct as Terushima, and how those two were basically married before they even started dating. Tsukishima bet they would become a couple in a week, but Kuroo was sure they would celebrate their one week anniversary by then.

Tsukishima told him about his busy day at Uni (he briefly mentioned not paying attention on one of his favorite lectures, which was surprising) and complained some more about ‘Akiteru’s stupid apartment’. Kuroo was more than happy to listen to it all. He noticed that Tsukishima's become more talkative since Kuroo confessed, and it only assured him that it was the right thing to do.

They talked, and he counted the minutes, the blocks and the trees they passed. He wondered if Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo walked slower, without the usual rush to his steps.

“Okay, so,” Kuroo stepped in front of Tsukishima when they reached the familiar entrance to the park. “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this date?”

Tsukishima looked at him from underneath the glasses. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he smirked. “I am very-“

“A seven.”

Kuroo could already feel his ambition boiling up inside. "Really?" 

“Partly because of my wonderful idea,” Tsukishima said, his voice unusually soft again. “And partly because my date is obviously bugged by something.”

Kuroo could only blink at him.

“You’re very easy to read,” the blond added.

“Oh, Kenma says the same thing,” he blurted out. Tsukishima told him that in a lighthearted way, but Kuroo could hear the concern in his voice. It bothered him more than anything else. He sighed, “I just, I’ve ruined every relationship I’ve ever been in, so,” he cleared his throat. “I don’t want to mess this up, I really don’t, and I think it’s gotten into my head.“

“But that doesn’t make any sense… I mean you’ve been nothing but great to me,” Tsukishima looked the other way when he said that, as if trying to hide the fact that he’s given Kuroo the best compliment that he could possibly get. “Every stupid misundersanding between us so far was because of yours truly,” he pointed at himself. “And you were the one to solve them.”

Kuroo felt himself smiling. “Your logic is very annoying," he said.

He realized what the difference was. He knew it would take work on his part, and on Tsukishima’s too, but Kuroo was willing to go through this and many more headaches to come. It was part of the whole process of getting closer together, and he didn’t fear that this time. He wanted it. He was curious. And maybe he was completely fucking stupid, but for the first time, he saw something that went beyond the current moment. A future of Z-class movies that they would watch together, ridiculous bets that they would make and the silly conversations they would have. A future where his thoughts would go back to what Tsukishima said next.

“Figures that logic would annoy you,” he started. Kuroo knew that uncertain look on Tsukishima’s face, so he let the silence fall between them for a moment, but it didn't take that long for the boy to continue, “Just be what you always were - in my face, messy and all over place. If you haven’t already noticed I, well, like that. I like you.”  

He stood still, feeling like he suddenly became part of the concrete that the sidewalk was made of. “You haven’t said that before.”

“Thank you very much for pointing that out.”

Kuroo could hear the irony in the murmured words, and it only made him chuckle. He knew he could only have one response. He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, gently pulling him closer. The blond followed on his own, stopping only a step before him, and Kuroo kissed him immediately.

They started slowly, just like last time. He felt a hand on his jaw, a touch so delicate he barely even felt it, yet it made him lose any sort of thought. Kuroo deepened the kiss, and Tsukishima responded, moving the hand to the back of Kuroo’s head. The touch was like an impulse to him. He bit the blond’s bottom lip lightly, and the moment he heard a quiet moan in response, he was gone completely. He wanted him. So much. 

“A question,” Kuroo heard himself saying when they broke apart for a second, gasping for air.

“What?” Tsukishima frowned.

“I have… a question,” he repeated. They were still millimiters apart, and it was very difficult to stay on track when he noticed Tsukishima was still glimpsing at his lips. Through some sort of devine strength, he managed it, “You know when we met your friend and you said something like ‘you remember Kuroo’?”

Tsukishima’s forehead wrinkled in confusion even more. “It was like an hour ago, so yes.”

“Okay,” Kuroo laid his forehead against Tsukishima's. “So I was thinking. Hypothetically. If your friend wouldn’t have seen me before, and you’d have to introduce me right now, what would you say? Like, you’d say ‘that's my cute neighbor Kuroo’? ‘My handsome companion’? ‘Good-looking guy next door?’ ‘A well dressed-‘

“Oh my god, stop,” Tsukishima laughed quietly. “I’m pretty sure I know what Yamaguchi will call you the next occasion he gets. And  I won’t correct him.”

Kuroo was sure that his eyes alone could give away all of the pure joy he felt in that moment. He didn’t care.

He kissed his boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm here, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT
> 
> I'm very sorry for those who waited for an update! But yeah, I was extremenly busy since January and honestly, when I had the time to actually write I was so tired that it just didn't make sense to me to force it, so I didn't write anything till the second half of February, I think. I really wish I could say that another two and half month (yikes, I'M SORRY) break wouldn't happen again, but it doesn't seem like my schedule is going to be any nicer to me :c. That said, I'll try my best, and sooner or later, IT WILL get finished.  
> (Also I think the fic is going to be another 2-3 chapters long, so we're almost at the end!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! It really makes me happy to see that many people have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Hope you all have a wonderful day. <3


	12. Approaching

The sun was giving Tokyo a shy peek through the clouds, barely a shadow of the heat from mid-summer. He heard the wind blowing softly through the trees just outside of the window, a rare luxury in a city this big, but one that the quiet neighborhood Yamaguchi lived in could provide.

It was a perfect day to go outside, but Tsukishima would rather glue himself to that couch than leave the comfy apartment. Sunday was his day to recharge batteries. It was a sacred time really, one that he often didn’t have the luxury to cultivate, so he cherished every second. The sentiment seemed to be shared by Yamaguchi’s cat, Nanao, that was resting on his lap for god knows how long, while Tsukishima read some obscure book about animal communication that Yamaguchi left on the couch. His eyes closed every six seconds, and he wasn’t even sure if he got through more than twenty pages.

“We will have to stand up eventually,” Tsukishima gave Nanao a scratch behind the ear. She wiggled the tip of her tail, too lazy to even acknowledge an idea that abstract.

“I hope so.”

Tsukishima jumped when he heard Yamaguchi’s voice behind him and immediately felt the cat’s claws dig in his thigh.

“When did you even get in?” He asked, trying to lift up the very unpleased ball of fur.

“I thought you were sleeping so I tried to be quiet,” Yamaguchi explained. His incomprehensible ninja skills were something that he perfected in a household with two siblings significantly younger than him, and Tsukishima did not, and probably would not, ever get used to it. “How was she?”

“Sleeping the entire time?” Tsukishima replied, just when Nanao curled into a ball next to him again.

“Again?” Yamaguchi clicked his tongue. “What is it with you and cats? She’s a full-on demon when I’m around.”

“You’re the vet - you tell me,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“Vet student,” Yamaguchi stroked the cat's back, but it was met with no reaction. He sighed, “I’m exhausted.”

"Impossible," he deadpanned.

He did not have sympathy for people who chose to wake up at seven o’clock on a weekend for a bike trip. At least Yamaguchi correctly assumed that Tsukishima wouldn’t want to come and simply asked him to take care of his cat, while he spent his time suffering along the other two madmen, Nishinoya and Sugawara.

“I take it back, it’s no wonder you and Nanao get along well when you give off the same annoyed energy,” Yamaguchi added. A smile flashed on Tsukishima's face. Ever since his friend started dating Terushima, those clever retorts were more and more common and Yamaguchi seemed to have gotten an overall boost in confidence. “Do you want some food?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima yawned. He lost track of time at some point, completely forgetting about the concept of lunch.

“Great! Because we’re going to get pizza,” Yamaguchi announced proudly.

“We?”

“Yes! You, me, Nishinoya and Sugawara. They’re downstairs.”

“You just said you were tired.”

“That’s why we’re getting food,” Yamaguchi smiled.

There were definitely some downsides to that confidence boost, and they most often had to do with trying to get Tsukishima out of the house.

“Can’t we just order in?”

„Come on, you rarely have time lately. And Kuroo’s gone, so you must be  _very_  lonely.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes because that did not sound like something Yamaguchi would ever come up with. 

“He said that would convince you and I told him he was crazy,” Yamaguchi finally admitted.

“The fucking troll,” he whispered under his nose. 

Kuroo was gone to see his family for the weekend, so for the last couple of days the only thing Tsukishima heard was ‘are you going to miss me?’ uttered with the only expression that Kuroo could say something like that with, i.e a smirk.

“This is too sweet.”

“What?”

“Your face right now.”

“Is this supposed to make me go with you, or ask Nanao to wake you up at two?"

“Fine - it will be my treat.”

Tsukishima tried to look like he was debating it, but deep down he knew that there was one word that made him lose any sort of logical thinking. ‘Free.’

“I'm ordering the biggest one.”

“Yessss!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “I mean - no, you’re not, but get dressed already!”

Tsukishima reluctantly stood up and straightened his back. Even the cat’s light-yellow eyes seemed to warn him about leaving the comfy place.

“Free food, Nanao,” he stroked the pet in the form of goodbye.

He put on his sneakers and the hoodie he reserved for cold, Autumn weather while Yamaguchi busied himself with leaving a shit-ton of various snacks for Nanao ‘in case she got hungry’. As always, even though Yamaguchi was the one to rush him, Tsukishima ended up to be the one waiting.

“By the way,” his best friend said as soon as he closed the door, “That was his idea, too.”

“I knew it.”

He reached for his phone.

***

 **Tsukki  
** (17:20) I send you pictures of a high-quality cat and you conspire to get me out of the house?

 **Me  
** (17:23) i negotiated free food for you  
(17:23) you should thank me  
(17:23) OR say that you miss me  
(17:24) i’m giving you options here

 **Tsukki  
** (17:25) Thanks so much for making me leave this  
(17:25) [ _image received]_

 **Me  
** (17:26) GHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(17:26) ok this cat is royalty   
(17:26) the queen we dont deserve  
(17:27) is there any chance of a picture of the cat with u somewhere in there  
(17:27) just asking

 **Tsukki  
** (17:28) There would be  
(17:28) But someone made me go out and socialize on a Sunday

“Tetsurou!” He heard his father’s voice coming from downstairs. “Can you come down here?”

"Damn it," he murmured.

 **Me  
** (17:29) enjoy your pizza <3

Kuroo got up from his bed, leaving the guilty pleasure in the form of his mom’s chocolate cake on the nightstand. His room didn’t really change much since the end of middle school, and there was still something he liked about the Nirvana poster he had on the dark blue wall that made the entire place look dark even midday during summer, or the guitar he tried his best to play, but couldn’t get past anything more complex than  _Knockin on heaven’s door_. It all made him feel at home. 

He went straight to the kitchen and found his dad in the only place he could on a Sunday: at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands.

“Could you wash the dishes?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the paper. It was a question only in theory - Kuroo was pretty sure his father was unable of forming one without the tone implying it’s an order. That and they both hated housework, so Kuroo knew the man wasn’t very keen on doing it himself.

“Sure,” he shrugged. The enormous pile of dishes had him wondering yet again why his parents thought that a dishwasher was a ‘waste of money’, or maybe if they actually waited for him to do the job when he visited. Nevertheless, he put his phone on the counter, rolled up the sleeves and started working, searching in his head for a distraction that would help him go through the most mundane task there was.

He kept glancing at the phone, but no message came. If Tsukishima got to see him right now, he’d probably say it was punishment for making him ‘socialize on a Sunday’. During the last month, Kuroo found out that it was the worst crime to be committed against Tsukishima, and he correctly guessed that the only bribe the blond would accept was food bought for someone else’s money. Whenever they passed even a grocery store and there was a sale, any rational thought would immediately leave Tsukishima's head. 

“You’ve been in a good mood this weekend.”

Kuroo heard his dad’s voice and suddenly became very aware of his own dreamy facial expression.

“I guess so,” he ignored the implicit question. He found out long ago that in order to avoid them having another argument, the best thing he could do was to give his dad as little information as possible. It rarely worked during a call, since comfortable silence wasn’t really a concept over the phone, but other than that it was a good solution. The man grunted under his nose, as he always did, but just as Kuroo suspected, he left the subject. It should be what he was aiming for, and there should be a sigh of relief, but instead, the sound of pages flipping suddenly began to annoy him, and the only thing he could focus on was that little voice telling him to just spit it out already. 

“Actually,” Kuroo started, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. “I started seeing someone… so yeah.”

His dad’s bewildered face would’ve been hilarious if only he could witness it in any other context. This was the first time he admitted to dating someone in front of him, hell, it was probably the first time he ever revealed anything about his private life.

“Who?”

“A boy.”

The man’s eyes grew wider, and Kuroo felt like running. Immediately.

He made thousands of hints about liking guys ever since he started middle school, and he was pretty sure that his mom had gotten the message. His dad, on the other hand, was always a mystery. They never communicated openly. It was either never-ending dancing around the subject and figuring out what they mean on their own or straight up yelling.

“How in the world do you expect to juggle a job, University  _and_  a relationship?”

Kuroo blinked. “What?”

“Have you ever thought this through?”

“Uh, no?” He replied, stunned. Before he could fully comprehend what was happening he started laughing, because no, he did not think this through, did not think that this would be his father’s reaction to him basically coming out.

“You’re being immature,” his dad stated, putting the paper on the table.

“I sure am,” Kuroo responded automatically. Judging by the man’s frown, it wasn’t the best way to go about it, so, apparently still in some weird state of euphoria, he added, “It’s been more than a month and I’m doing fine with everything.”

The second bit of personal information must’ve made some impact, because instead of complaining about Kuroo’s lack of responsibility like he always did, his dad asked, “And what does that guy of yours do?”

He took a big breath in. “Well…”

***

“…and all I’m thinking is  _dude_ , we are closing in five minutes, I’m going home, I’m closing this place whether you stay inside or not. But not only does he not want to get it, he also tells me ‘gee I can’t decide’, like, great, but I want to GOOO. So a minute, a fucking minute before closing, he says ‘this store is not of the quality I was expecting it to be.’ And leaves. He leaves after an  _hour_ ,” Nishinoya covered his face with his hand, a slice of pizza hanging from the other one. “I felt like running after him and kicking him in the shins.”

“Pretty sure you would if it was high-school,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’ve softened,” Sugawara nudged him. “A guy insults your family tea shop and walks away freely? That’s not the Noya I knew.”

“I wasn’t like that!” Nishinoya huffed, turning his head towards him and Yamaguchi. “Right?”

“Kind of like that.”

“Exactly like that.”

“What do you mean by kind of, Yams?” Sugawara inquired.

“Well… exactly like that, I’m sorry Noya.”

“You devil,” Nishinoya started poking Sugawara on the side, causing him to nearly drop the pizza slice he was holding. Sugawara was known to be the most ticklish person in existence, so he immediately burst out laughing. It was the best, and probably only solid weapon against him. Some of the other customers glanced in their way, but Tsukishima was used to it - it was a given that whenever the Karasuno squad went out, someone was eventually going to attract attention.

“Wh-what?” Sugawara asked, trying to regain control after Nishinoya finally stopped the tickling torture. If Tsukishima hadn’t known those two for years, and someone told him they just came back from several hours of bike riding, he’d already be guessing which adrenaline stimulants they were on. “We were all very different in high-school!”

“You stayed a pain in the ass,” Noya deadpanned.

“No, really, it’s true,” Sugawara smiled widely. His eyes landed on Tsukishima. “For example, you didn’t like texting at all, and now look at you.”

At this point, he was one hundred percent sure where this conversation was heading. “And to think I could’ve stayed with the cat.”

“Yes,” Sugawara leaned a bit further. “Speaking of felines…”

“No.”

“…can you tell us something about the other black cat?”

“Oh my god,” Nishinoya whispered. Tsukishima had to give him credit; he managed not to explode with laughter for a few seconds there.

“Have you brought me here so I could have 'the talk'?” Tsukishima turned to the cause of all this, sitting right next to him.

“Well, no,” Yamaguchi cocked his head. “But what exactly did you expect?”

“Anything other than ‘black cat’.”

He vowed there and then to never admit how fitting that nickname was.

“Come on,” Nishinoya was the one to plead now. Tsukishima suspected that it was exactly what Sugawara was aiming for. “We’ve never seen you act lovey-dovey. Give us something!”

Tsukishima felt a sting in his heart at that. They’ve seen him in a relationship before, his first and only before Kuroo, but that didn’t make what Ninshinoya just said any less true.

He spent most of his first year in high-school with Wataru. They met in the astronomy club he briefly attended, and they became good friends after a while. So good that the tall, red-haired boy whose deep brown eyes made girls swoon in the hallway actually confessed to  _him_.

Tsukishima wasn’t that much into astronomy but participated in the club because everyone he knew was in one, so he felt like it was something he too should do. Sadly, the same could be said about his relationship at the time. Wataru was attractive; Tsukishima’s high-school self was constantly reminded that he was exclusively attracted to boys every time he looked at him. But it took way too long for Tsukishima to realize that it wasn’t comfortable silence whenever they would walk home together without a word and that he shouldn’t be more excited about watching documentaries with his mom than about going on a date. Fortunately, he had a best friend that forgot to be nice on some occasions and one particular night didn’t hesitate to ruin him with a single question:

_Do you even enjoy being in a relationship?_

“Right,” he sat back in his seat. He got a glimpse of Yamaguchi’s shoulders relaxing. “What do you want to know?”

“What?”

They all blurted it at the same time, each having a different variation of a dumbfounded look.

“What ‘what’?”

Sugawara, being the first to snap out of the confusion, put his elbow on the table and pointed his hand directly at Tsukishima, “You’re actually going to talk about it? With us?”

“Not like that’s on the top of my ‘want to do’ list, but I don’t really mind.”

Tsukishima tried his best to give them a non-caring shrug, but the truth was he too was a bit confused by himself. He realized that not only did he not mind talking about Kuroo, he was actually kind of… oh god, was he actually excited?

“You must really like this guy,” Nishinoya leaned over the table.

Nope, definitely not excited about this.

“I don’t know, it’s only been like a month. Maybe,” he muttered, his eyes wandering around the ceiling.

“I can’t take this,” Sugawara beamed. “It’s too fucking cute.”

“Then don’t ask me anything ever again.”

“Wait, nononono!” Nishinoya protested. “I’m buying us a beer and you’re talking. You already said you would, you can’t just unsay it!”

He found it hard not to crack up at Nishinoya’s seriousness. “I  _can’t_?”

“Nah-uh! Question one: what’s his zodiac sign?”

“That’s your que-- why in the world would I care about that?!”

“Compatibility tests?”

Tsukishima’s head was already starting to hurt, which Yamaguchi must’ve sensed because he cackled when he put his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “I’ll get the beer.”

Tsukishima nodded thankfully, but it soon turned out that no amount of alcohol could prepare him for questions that only Nishinoya could come up with, or the straight-up delighted look on Sugawara’s face that intensified with each answer. Fortunately, there was another freshly relationshipped person amongst them, one who was strangely happy to talk about it, so Tsukishima could actually breathe a bit during the questioning.

He had to admit it wasn’t that bad. Sure it wasn’t easy to talk about himself, but it was a little bit easier when Kuroo was involved, even if he had to filter out the more embarrassing bits like him wanting to kiss Kuroo while drunk, that night on the rooftop… basically, anything that could be traced back to Tsukishima having feelings. Based on everyone’s overjoyed reactions, he didn’t do a very good job.

They didn’t stay late as the impossible finally happened, with the three weirdos slowly accepting the fact they were up since very early in the morning, and sleep wasn’t just a thing that people did to pass time. Yamaguchi offered him a chance to stay at his place seeing how Tsukishima lived the farthest away, but he found himself longing for his own bed for about an hour already, so he refused. 

“Good luck with everything, and see you next time,” Sugawara smiled when his and Nishinoya's bus arrived, leaving Tsukishima alone at the station. It was something he always said as a goodbye, this time adding a wink and turning away quickly, without giving Tsukishima time to say anything back.

Tsukishima's eyes felt heavy when he sat on the bench. One beer usually made him a tiny bit more relaxed, but after two he always felt sleepy. He plugged the headphones' cord to the phone and as the screen illuminated, it showed him two new messages.

 **Mom  
** (20:12) Good evening Kei! Can you come over next weekend? We all have to celebrate Akiteru not burning his apartment down yet (＾▽＾)

 **Kuroo  
** (20:31) cALL ME IMMEDIATELY

Tsukishima was wide awake in a second. He pressed the green phone next to Kuroo’s name. 

“Hi there!” Kuroo responded happily.

He really should've expected that.

“You scared the shit out of me,” he said after a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, why?” 

“The text made it sound like you were dying or something,” Tsukishima explained, his body falling back on the bench. 

“Nooo! I’m so sorry, no one’s dying,” Kuroo laughed quietly. “Quite the opposite.”

Tsukishima’s lips formed into a smile. He should already have gotten used to that voice, but damn was it nice to listen to.

“What’s the opposite of dying?”

“Well,” Kuroo started. “That would be my dad becoming your biggest fan.”

Tsukishima’s back straightened in an instant again. “ _What_?”

“Yes, that!” The voice on the other end shouted joyfully. “I told him about you and I was fucking sure that it was going to be a trainwreck, but first thing he did was ask me about what you do, so I told him you study chemistry and you’re a huge nerd, and I have no idea what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that description, so in the end he looked surprised, confused and... almost pleased at the same time? Shit, you should’ve seen it. And we talked about it and it actually wasn't a tragedy, ahhh,” Tsukishima heard a sound that he suspected to be Kuroo falling on top of his bed. “I’m emotionally exhausted.”

“You told your dad I’m a nerd?” Tsukishima asked, still not fully comprehending what was happening.

“Not in those exact words, but I told him you’re smart, and you’ve always been a good student.”

“I never told you that?”

“Oh, so that’s not true?”

“…shut up.”

He heard that warm laughter again. “I’m pretty sure he likes you more than me now.”

"More like he likes your description of me." Tsukishima tried to joke. “You actually told your dad about me,” he muttered.

“I really didn’t plan it,” Kuroo explained. “But, I don’t know… I guess I really wanted to.”

That last part was said more quietly, and it made his pulse race faster.

Tsukishima didn’t believe in gods, destinies or anything like that, but he was starting to believe in weird little pieces of information that could point a person in the right direction. Today those pieces apparently included an evening out with his friends, two text messages that he read one after another, and then a phone call.

“Tsukki? You’ve gone quiet?”

Maybe it was better to wait a bit longer and see what time brings, he thought, but then that question Yamaguchi asked him all those years ago popped up in his head again, and he knew the answer instantly, just like back then. Only it was the complete opposite this time.

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like to come to Miyagi with me?” 

The silence that came next almost made him stop his breathing.

“What?” Kuroo finally replied, with a voice so soft Tsukishima wished he could now see the face that accompanied it. “You’re serious?”

“Definitely,” he said, stunned by his own confidence. “Next week. How does that sound?”

“Yes,” the response was immediate. “I’d love to. I’d really love to.”

He exhaled as quietly as he could. “That’s great.”

They talked only for a while longer until Tsukishima’s bus arrived, but the word ‘love’ kept ringing in his ears louder than the music playing through his headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will in all probability be the final one, and I kind of can't believe I'm actually going to finish this dshsfksflgfjghs


End file.
